A Misty Past
by spike tashy
Summary: Jake has a nightmare and sets things in motion. now Neytiri wants to know what jake is hiding from her. now jake or his avatar might be dying. and why wont he let Neytiri see his human form? find out when you read. this is an AU alternate universe story
1. nightmare

AN;) HEY EVERYONE. SO LET ME GET SOME STUFF OUT OF THE WAY. THIS IS AN 'AU' (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE) FANFIC, SO I'M PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE FOLLOWING THE PLOT OF THE MOVIE TO THE LETTER. THE KEY POINTS WILL BE THERE BUT I'M TAKING A BIT OF CREATIVE LICENSING ON THIS. HOPE THAT'S OK WITH EVERYONE. DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR SAYING JAKE WA IN THE IRAQ WAR. IF I MISSSPELL SOMETHING LET ME KNOW. AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. I KNOW SOME OF THESE PARTS MAY SOUND LIKE BITS FROM OTHER FANFICS BUT THEY'RE NOT, COPPIED. I DON'T COPY PEOPLE. OK ON WTH THE STORY.

CHAPTER 1

IRAQ; NEAR A SMALL NAMELESS VILLAGE

Death rained all around him. Gunshots ripped through the air, grenades and explosions flashed around him. a scene straight from hell, and all Jake sully could do was kill anything that looked at him for too long. Wheeling to his left Jake jerked back on the trigger of his gun sending 2 rounds into a man's chest. He had done this before. All of it. He had been here, before, he had shot this man before, and he had lost his ability to walk here. Taking cover behind a turned over car Jake felt his blood run cold as he saw a familiar sight. A boy maybe 15 or 16 years old trying his best to sink into the ground to avoid the gunfire from all around him. grabbing his radio Jake shouted at his squad mates. "James give me cover, I'm going to run out and grab that kid! On the count of 3. 1….2….3!" Jake threw himself out from behind his cover, his blood was pumping and his body moved like a well oiled machine. He easily crossed the distance between him and the boy in a few seconds grabbed the boy and threw himself and the boy behind a small stone wall. Letting go of his gun he shook the boy and shouted at him. "Kid you ok?!"

The kid shouted something at him in a foreign language. Jake rolled his eyes. "look kid if you want me to understand you; you need to speak English." The boy nodded and spoke in disjointed English that Jake was bairly able to hear over the gunfire, around him. "I……. ok." Jake nodded. '_well that's one break today.'_ "ok listen. On the count of 3 you and I are going to run to the overturned car I just came from ok?" the boy nodded. "Jake grabbed his radio again. "You hear that guys?" 3 shouts of "YES!" echoed through his radio. Jake nodded to the kid. "1……2………….3" Jake and the kid tore the dirt around them as they ran as fast as they could back to the car. as they neared it a plane shot passed the buildings around them, and dropped a bomb onto a nearby building causing the ground to shake. Jake lost his balance and hit the ground hard. The kid kept going and was now safely behind the car. as Jake pulled himself off the ground he felt something hard and fast slam into his helmet, blurring his vision and disorientating him.

Jake shook his head doing his best to clear his vision. He could hear his squad mates yelling at him, shouting to him o get back to the car. he never got the chance. His vision may have been blurred but he could see well enough to notice the pulse grenade that landed right at his feet. He got maybe 2 steps away before the grenade exploded lifting him off his feet and sending him sailing through the air like a rag doll. As he hit the ground his body exploded with pain and he could easily understand why. The explosion had skewered him like a shish kabob on a bit of broken and jagged metal. He hung there like a dog staked through the waist, blood dripping from the finger sized piece of metal that stuck out from his hips. His vision continued to blur and all around him sounds were becoming distorted. He could hear people shouting, "the Lieutenant is down, repeat Lieutenant is down." But a moment later his vision went black and he lost consciousness.

2 YEARS, 7 MONTHS, 19 DAY LATER

AVATAR FORM

Jakesully woke with a start started to find, Neytiri straddling his hips and shaking him a frightened look on her face. As his eyes became more focused he could see other na'vi looking at him some with worried looks on their faces others, looked simply annoyed at having been woken up. But Neytiri was speaking now. "Jakesully are you ok?" Jake nodded and felt the pressure of Neytiri weight slide off of him as she moved back to her own hammock. As she did so Jake shifted so his feet dangled down towards the ground. His whole body shook and even as he put his head in his hands he could feel his pulse pounding as though he had just actually been fighting as though he had truly been back in Iraq. For a long while he sat there in his hammock trembling. But it was Neytiri voice that brought him back to reality. "What is wrong Jakesully? Are you injured?"

Jake looked up and shook his head. "No. just………. Just had a nightmare. That's all. I'll be ok." Neytiri tilted her head to one side, looking at his questioningly. "Nig-ht-mare? What is that?" Jake looked at her. "You don't know what a nightmare is?" Neytiri shook her head. Jake rolled his eyes and lay back down in his hammock. Next to him Neytiri spoke again. "this night-mare….. it has caused you pain?" Jake smiled and turned so he was looking at Neytiri. "well…… kind of. A nightmare is what sky people call it when you have a dream that scares or frightens you. As for the dream I had…….." Jake's voice trailed off. How could he tell Neytiri? How could he say that in his human form he couldn't walk or run? How could he tell her that and not expect her to look upon him with conceit, or worse pity? Jake shook his head and flashed his trademark foolish smile. "it's nothing. I'll be ok." Neytiri nodded but did not looked convinced; in fact as Jake closed his eyes he could feel her eyes still upon him, watching him.

For half an hour Jake tried to go back to sleep. But his mind was frantic. When he had first been told he would never be able to walk he had been in a panic. He knew what that meant. He would be asked to leave the marines, he would need physical therapy, and worst of all. It would mean he would see that disappointed look in his parent's eyes. Finally after half an hour Neytiri broke him from his thoughts. "Jakesully perhaps, a run, or a light swim would help to calm your mind?" Jake smiled and nodded. "Yes. I think it might." Smiling again Jake twisted out of his hammock and plummeted 30 feet downward until he landed on the forest floor with a soft thud. A moment later Neytiri touched down next to him. Deciding to go for a swim Jake and Neytiri slowly made their way away from the hometree and towards a large lake nearby. As they walk Neytiri laughs and plays, running up the trees and leaping from the branches to the ground. Jake smiles at her every now and then but does not join in. his mind was to full of other thoughts.

Jake lets out a low moan as the warm waters of the lake pass over his body, until they rest just at the beginning of his neck. Next to him Neytiri mimics him. After a moment Jake speaks. "Neytiri…… thank you." Neytiri looks at him oddly. "For what?" Jake smiles. "For this." Jake gestures to the forest around them. "For giving me a chance to be one of you. For teaching me. For not shooting me with that arrow the first time you saw me." Neytiri smiled at him, and Jake felt his heart pump harder, in response. She has such a lovely smile. "You're welcome Jakesully. Perhaps it was the will of Eywa that we were to meet in such a way." Jake nods. "perhaps." For a moment their eyes connect and Jake felt the very strong urge to kiss Neytiri. But after a moment Neytiri looked away and the moment vanished into the night. Closing her eyes and leaning a bit deeper into the water, Neytiri spoke. "So Jakesully you're learning more about my culture, but I still know very little about you." Jake raised an eyebrow. "What would you like to know?" Neytiri shrugged her eyes still closed. "You say you are a warrior of the sky people. How did you become one?"

Jake made himself more comfortable and began to retell the story of his training. "I went through hell and back. In training we were worked to the bone every day. We, ate, breathed, and slept training. When, I graduated……. It was the happiest day of my life. My instructors told me I would go far. And I did. It took my only 3 years to reach the rank of Lieutenant." Upon seeing Neytiri confused face Jake amended. "A lieutenant would probably be like a hunter party leader in your culture. They command others but still fight." Neytiri nodded in understanding. "ok. Continue." Jake shrugged. "not much else to tell, I was in the military for another 4 years before……" Jake broke off. They had come back to his injury. But his abrupt silence did not go unnoticed by Neytiri who opened her eyes and looked at him. "Before what, Jakesully?" Jake sighed. "I……. had………… an accident." Neytiri looked at him. "an accident?" Jake nodded. "what kind of accident?" Jake bit his lip. He really didn't want to tell her he had lost his ability to walk. After a moment of deliberation he spoke. "The kind of accident you can't walk away from."

Neytiri cocked her head to the side again. "Jakesully. You are not telling me something. What is it you're not telling me? Do you not trust me enough?" "Jake shook his head frantically and spoke. "no no no. it's not that. It's just…………………. It was a very personal accident and….. well……… I'm just not ready to talk about it. Ask me another time." Neytiri eyes narrowed. "A warrior who fails to talk about his wrong doings, often becomes a danger to himself and to others." Jake nodded and spoke. "don't worry Neytiri. It won't put you or me in danger. It's fine." Neytiri nodded but spoke in a slightly harsher tone, than before. "Alright Jakesully I will leave you alone…… for now." Jake noted the 'for now' and nodded. "I'll tell you someday……… just not today." Silence lapsed between them, as neither of them spoke to the other. Jakes thoughts moved slowly through his mind as though they were being slowed by the water. had he offended her by refusing to tell her what had happened? But how would she react if she knew? How would she react if she knew the reason he always seemed so happy was because he could walk again?

For a long time they stayed silent until Jake spoke. "anything else you would like to know?" Neytiri thought for a moment and then remembered something she had been meaning to ask Jake for a long time. "you said you had a brother. Where is he now?" Jake felt sorrow well up in his chest and did his best to prevent the tears in his eyes from falling into the water. "he's………… in heaven." Neytiri looked at him again. "Heaven?" "Jake nodded and whipped a few small tears from his eyes making it look as though he was scratching his forehead. "It's a sky people idea. It's the place where we go when we die." "What does it look like?" Jake shrugged. "don't know. For different people it's different things." Neytiri waited for a moment before voicing her next question. "will you go to heaven when you die?" Jake looked at her for a long while before shaking his head. "Probably not. If you want to go to heaven you're not allowed to fight or kill anyone. I was a warrior, fighting and killing was what I was trained to do." A sad looked covered Neytiri face. "Then why did you become a warrior?" Jake sighed again. "Because, if me not getting into heaven means I can stop bad people from doing bad things right now, I think it's worth it. My eternal peace isn't in doubt. I believe that by helping people I can have my peace here and now. Rather than when I'm dead."

After a long pause Neytiri spoke, in a voice that Jake almost couldn't hear. "where will you go if you don't go to heaven?" Jake shook his head. "I don't know." After moment Neytiri stood straight up, water showered down from her form and Jake felt a red flush cover his face. "Your beliefs are flawed Jakesully! Everyone going to their idea of paradise when they die, no matter what they have done in their lifetime." Jake looked up at Neytiri and spoke. "Look. I'm not saying I'm not going to heaven I really don't know. None of the sky people knows what happens when we die. It's just something we're not supposed to know. I'm sorry if I've upset you." That last part came out very quite. Neytiri shook her head and settled back down in the water. "I'm sorry Jakesully, but……….. I do not agree with your beliefs." Jake shrugged. "Well that's fine. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." For several minutes silence crept between Jake and Neytiri, then Jake spoke. "Neytiri it's getting late. I think we should head back now." Neytiri nodded. "Yes perhaps you are right." As Jake climbed out of the lake he noticed with a start that Neytiri had several tears on her face. With a hesitant voice Jake spoke. "Neytiri……. Don't think too long on heaven. It's not important right now." Neytiri sighed. "I will try Jakesully. But I do not agree with your beliefs." Jake nodded. "ok, that's fine. Come on."

A little while later Jake climbed into his hammock, next to him Neytiri climbed into hers. As Jake closed his eyes a familiar prickling on the back of his neck told him he was about to be pulled back into his human body. "goodnight Neytiri." He never heard if she said goodnight back or not. He felt his mind tunnel and then when he opened his eyes he found himself laying in the psionic chamber back at the main base.

AN) well folks here is my first avatar fanfic. What do you think? Should I continue it?

Reviews are needed.


	2. something's wrong

_A little while later Jake climbed into his hammock, next to him Neytiri climbed into hers. As Jake closed his eyes a familiar prickling on the back of his neck told him he was about to be pulled back into his human body. "Goodnight Neytiri." He never heard if she said goodnight back or not. He felt his mind tunnel and then when he opened his eyes he found himself laying in the psionic chamber back at the main base. _

CHAPTER 2

As he lay in the chamber Jake sighed. The familiar numbness in his legs was back. But he quickly smiled as the lid to the chamber opened and Grace's face came into view. "Welcome back to our world." Smiling back Jake pushed himself out of the chamber and maneuvered himself back into his wheelchair. As he sat down, a voice behind him spoke. "so the lucky bastard returns." Jake turned to find a grinning Norm clambering out of his own chamber. A grin of his face." Jake smiled and nodded to norm, who nodded back and spoke. "how are things with your avatar?" Jake shrugged. "I'm asleep in my hammock." Norm nodded. "lucky. Well shall we do our video logs?" Jake nodded and proceeded to do his video log of what he had learned that day. As he and norm finished grace brought them food, or what passed for it and then left them alone again. As they began eating norm and Jake talked lightly. Mostly norm chatted animatedly about what he and grace had learned that day. Every now and then Jake would add something but for the most part he stayed silent and listened.

As they finished 'dinner', Jake left norm and slowly made his way to his 'room'. As he pushed open the door, Jake stopped. On one of the walls grace had hung a large mirror. Try as he might he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting downwards to his wheelchair. Shaking his head Jake had been about to move again when a voice behind him made him look up. "Hey….. You ok?" Jake turned and found grace had stuck her head out of her small laboratory, and was now looking at him, her look a mixture of curiosity, and worry. Jake smiled at her. "Yeah I'm fine grace just tired." Grace nodded in sympathy and stepped out of her lab being sure to close and lock the door behind her. "Want some company?" Jake raised an eyebrow and a moment later grace smacked him in the face with a folder. "Not **that** kind of company. But you know someone to talk to. I noticed earlier your vital peaked and you seemed stressed."

Jake knew grace wasn't about to leave him alone so he wheeled himself into his room and hoisted himself up onto his bed as grace took a seat on the small swivel chair, in front of his desk. Sighing Jake retold the story of what had happened during his last trip. As Jake finished his story grace leaned back so her back was resting on the edge of the desk. "So you had a dream about how you ended up paralyzed?" Jake nodded. "hmmm. Don't know what to tell you. I suppose try no to dwell in the past. What happened happened and nothing we do can change that. But if it'll make you feel any better I don't have any feeling in my left thumb." Jake chuckled. "That doesn't help…….. But thanks." Grace nodded and got up to leave. As she exited the room she stopped, turned to him and spoke. "You've got about 5 hours to rest. I'll wake you up, then ok?" Jake smiled and grace left the door hissing shut behind her. Jake moaned as he lay down his spine popping in several places as he did so. He was asleep before, his head hit the pillow.

6 HOURS LATER

AVATAR FORM

Jake sailed through the air, leaping from branch to branch. The wind howled around him and not far behind him Neytiri followed in close pursuit, Laughing as she tried to catch him. as Jake came to edge of a large branch Jake took a flying leap and launched himself into the air. As he sailed through the air, Jake smiled. This was what he loved about his avatar body. he could run, jump, and do things he could never do in his human form. As he landed on a branch about 15 feet below, Jake felt a strange feeling in his legs. They tingled like when a person's limp falls asleep. But he didn't pay any attention to it. That was until his legs caved out from under him as he ran the length of the branch. They simply caved out from under him. Like someone had grabbed both ankles and pulled them behind him.

Jake fell forward hit, his head on the branch. Even as the pushed himself up, he pitched sideways and nearly plummeted off the branch towards the ground below. Even now his weight was pulling him down to the ground. It was only with his strong grasp that Jake was able to hold onto the branch. But he was losing the battle and even now he could hear the small creaks as the branch bent beyond its limit getting ready to snap. 'thump' Neytiri had landed and grinned at him. Obviously she thought this was some game he was playing. "well Jakesully it seems the grace of the na'vi has yet to gift you." Jake struggled to pull himself up. For some reason he was feeling very tired all of a sudden. "Neytiri please help me up." Neytiri shook her head, playfully. "no Jakesully I will not fall for a trick by you." Jake grunted and grabbed another bunch of branches in an attempt to stop his battle with gravity.

"Neytiri please this isn't a joke. I'm going to fall." But Neytiri smiled and made no attempt to stop him. Jake grunted more out of frustration but slightly out of fear. He tried using his legs to scramble back onto the branch but with a jolt of fear Jake found his legs wouldn't move. They hung down seemingly useless. Then a new problem hit him. His vision began to blur, the outlines of the trees around him became blurring. A heartbeat later he felt the branches he was holding onto snapped. For a fraction of a second, he looked up and he could see Neytiri's look of pure surprise. Then gravity grabbed him and brought him crashing through branches and ferns. As he fell he felt someone grab him about the waist and stop his fall. From far away he thought he could hear Neytiri's voice, shouting sounding worried. But now his vision was clearing. The world around him was becoming clearer, and he found he was able to move his legs again.

Neytiri's voice no longer echoes in his ears and he found he could understand what she was saying. "Jakesully are you ok? What's wrong?" Jake shook his head trying to rid himself of the disorientated feeling he had. "Yeah…… I'm-" Jake never finished his sentence. His mind tunneled and a moment later he was looking up from his position in the psionic chamber, grace hovering over him a look of fear covered her face. Helping Jake to sit up grace frantically punching in commands on a computer mounted above the chamber. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JERK ME FOR?!?!?!" grace looked down at him and shook her head. "You mental stress rated sky rocketed. For 10.8 seconds you mind wasn't in either body. Something's wrong, very wrong with either you or your avatar. For now, I'm not going to let you 'back in' until I know more about what happened." Jake shook his head and shouted again. "Grace I almost fell from a tree! Neytiri is worried sick about me. Now I'm lying 'dead' in her arms. What do you think will happen?!" grace sighed deeply and closed her eyes. After a moment she spoke. "2 hours. Give me 2 hours to figure out what happened. After that I'll plug you back in. but you need to come back here. I can't in good conscious let you run around in a possibly defective avatar. Ok?" Jake let out a roar of frustration but agreed, pulling himself out of his chamber and angrily putting himself in his wheel chair.

For the next 2 hours Jake angrily, 'paced' the lab. He wasn't mad not really. He knew grace was following rules but he didn't like it. He was more worried than mad. Right now somewhere out in the forest Neytiri was probably worried to death about him and she had no way of knowing he was fine. As he paced he caught sight of himself in the shiny surface of grace's desk. 'Well mostly fine' he thought as he found himself looking at his wheelchair again. As grace worked every now and then she would ask him a question and he would answer. More often than not in a very angry and annoyed voice. When grace's 2 hours were up Jake almost leapt into the chamber as he made to close the door, grace stopped him and spoke. "Listen. I have no idea what happened. It might be nothing but it might be something. If you feel something…. Anything like that, Stop whatever you're doing and wait for the feeling to pass. I'm going to be moving to a temporary base, near the Hallelujah Mountains. Do you know where that is?" Jake nodded. "You get into your body, you say whatever you have to say and then you get your blue ass there so we can see if something is wrong. Got it?" Jake nodded and graces closed the door to the chamber. A moment later Jake's mind tunneled and he felt the feeling in his legs return telling him, his was back in his na'vi body.

JAKE'S AVATAR POV

Jake slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Neytiri. Or more accurately he felt her, which was not hard to do considering she was holding his head to her chest. Her long black chord flowing over his face like a curtain. Even with one of his ears pressed against her rapid and panicked heart he could hear her sobbing begging for him to come back. Gently Jake pushed himself apart from Neytiri who upon seeing that he was ok, tackled him and began hugging him. "Jakesully, you're ok! I was so worried." Jake again pried Neytiri off of him. "yes I'm……… ok. For now." Neytiri didn't seem to hear him as she continued describing how she had prayed for his return. But after a moment she stopped midsentence. "What do you mean for now Jakesully?" Jake shook his head, and using the tree trunk for leverage pulled himself so he was standing. "I don't know. Grace, one of the sky people….. they think something might be wrong with me. That I might be sick. I need to get to them. There's a place near the Hallelujah Mountains. A place they can see if I'm sick. I need to get there as soon as I can." Jake began to walk away but was stopped as he felt Neytiri's touch on his tail.

Turning Jake spoke. "I can't tell you to not come. But I beg you. When we get there you must leave." Neytiri cocked her head and opened her mouth to speak but Jake interrupted here. "no. this is not up for debate. When we get there you HAVE to leave." Jake turned to leave but Neytiri voice made him stop. Her voice was small and weak, afraid. So unlike the real her. She said only one word. "Why?" Jake sighed, and turned back around. Neytiri stood still holding his tail, small tears flowing from her eyes. Jake instantly felt like crap and rushed to her. Wiping the tears from her face. Gently he spoke. "Neytiri………… I" in the back of his mind he knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say 'I love you Neytiri but if you saw the real me you wouldn't love me.' But he couldn't. it was improper. Neytiri was engaged to Tsu'Tey. It would be wrong to voice how he felt. But Neytiri was looking at him and he had to say something. "Neytiri………. I can't. If you saw me…..the real me. You'd…….. You wouldn't want anything to do with me. You'd look at me different. I'm not…….. I'm……… damaged." Jake had been about to say something else but again the feeling washed over him. his head spun and he tried to grab a bunch of nearby branches, only to find Neytiri hands on his shoulders steadying him.

But after a moment his vision cleared and he could easily see the worried face of Neytiri looking at him. "Jakesully you are in no condition to go to the Iknimaya. (Hallelujah Mountains) you're sick and need rest. We'll travel to the Iknimaya when you're better." Jake shook his head but gripped Neytiri harder as he did so. "No. I can't wait. These……… 'Fits' are going to get worse. I need to get to Iknimaya as soon as I can." Neytiri looked worried but spoke with clearness in her voice. "Alright. I'll help you but I once you're better I want answers. Is that clear?" her voice tone left no room for talk back. All Jake could do was node. For the next few hours, Jake and Neytiri made their way down from the tree and along the ground until they came back to the hometree. Once there Jake was left to rest in Neytiri's alcove as Neytiri went to inform her parents that she would be traveling.

NEYTIRI'S POV

Neytiri frantically left her parents looking slightly bewildered near the tree of souls. Hurtling her way passed several na'vi who looked crossly at her when she pushed her way passed them Neytiri could feel her heart beating. She could tell Jake was in pain. And he had made it very clear to her that he need to get to Iknimaya as soon as he could. Leaping off the platform she was on Neytiri easily landed on the platform below, easily in view of her alcove and the waiting Jake. But as she neared the alcove she stopped. Jake was no longer alone in the alcove. At least 5 other girls had joined him and now sat around him. Neytiri easily saw Ninaht, and Pidal amongst the group of na'vi that swarmed around Jake. There also seemed to be several other younger na'vi around him. Biting her lip Neytiri tried to figure out what to do. On one hand Jake and her needed to get going if they wanted to make it to Iknimaya before night fall. As it was they were facing a 12 or 14 hour journey. But on the other hand, it looked as though several of the na'vi had gifts for Jake, and that meant only one thing. They wished to be Jake's mate when the time came for him to choose one.

Peeking out again Neytiri's heart clenched with heartbreak as she noted Jake smiling and seemingly having a good time talking with the other females. But then Jake's smile vanished for a moment and a look of pain crossed his face. And while most of the other females failed to notice it, the look of pain was not lost to pidal who put her hand on Jake's forehead and asked if he was ok. It was too much for Neytiri who burst into her alcove faking a look of surprise as though she had not noted the group of females. Grabbing Jake by the arm, Neytiri half walked half dragged Jake away from the females who all shot Jake seductive looks and shot her glares of death and pain. As they left the hometree Jake smiled at her. "Thanks. What did they want?" Neytiri shook her head angrily. "you're a moron Jakesully. Soon your training in our ways will be done and you will be able to take a women as your mate. Those females were trying o catch your eye so you might choose one of them to be your mate." Jake nodded. "Ok. But why do you seem so mad?" Neytiri stopped walking for a moment, the slowly she turned to Jake trying to put on her most dangerous face. "they chose a bad time to do it. Plus they invaded **my** alcove." Jake put his hands up as though fending off an attack. Neytiri growled and began dragging Jake again. They needed to get going or they weren't going to make it to the Iknimaya in time.

AN)well folk. Chapter 2.

Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope to see reviews for this too.

bye


	3. glowing

"_you're a moron Jakesully. Soon your training in our ways will be done and you will be able to take a woman as your mate. Those females were trying o catch your eye so you might choose one of them to be your mate." Jake nodded. "Ok. But why do you seem so mad?" Neytiri stopped walking for a moment, the slowly she turned to Jake trying to put on her most dangerous face. "They chose a bad time to do it. Plus they invaded **my** alcove." Jake put his hands up as though fending off an attack. Neytiri growled and began dragging Jake again. They needed to get going or they weren't going to make it to the Iknimaya in time. _

CHAPTER 3

The trip to the banshee lair was not particularly long but that didn't make it any less difficult for Jake. His legs refused to work the way they were supposed to. And while sometimes they worked other times they simply froze or like before caved out from under him. by the time Jake reached the top of the mountain he was tired, sweating, and felt like crap. His whole body shook and his vision had again started to faultier. So when his feet touched the top of the mountain, Jake found he had to stop and catch his breath. Next to him, Jake felt Neytiri steady him. After several moments Jake's vision cleared and he found his banshee next to him waiting for him to climb on. His mount was shaky and as his banshee prepared to leap off the cliff Jake felt his head pulse with pain. Leaping off the cliff, Jake and his banshee plummeted 30 feet straight down until his banshee's wings filled with air and allowed for flight. Next to his Jake could hear Neytiri and her banshee. Flying next to him Neytiri spoke.

"it will take some time for us to reach Iknimaya." Jake nodded but wished he hadn't as a moment later he pitched sideway and off his banshee. But a moment later Jake felt his banshee back under him as it caught him in a swoop dive. Again he felt Neytiri's hand on his shoulder. "Jakesully, you're ill. Rest while we fly. I'll wake you once we arrive." Jake nodded in thanks and tied himself to his banshee so he wouldn't fall. After a few seconds he was asleep.

15 HOURS LATER

Jake woke with a start. Neytiri was shaking him. "Rise Jakesully we've arrived." Blearily Jake rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. They had landed. Both his and Neytiri's banshee were off in the distance flying around each other, minding their own business. Off in the distance Jake could make out the outpost grace had been telling about him. Lights and movement inside told Jake that grace had moved in and most likely brought his own body. turning to Neytiri Jake spoke in a shaky voice. "Neytiri this is as far as I can let you go." Neytiri opened her moth but Jake cut her off putting a finger on her lips. "Neytiri………… please." Neytiri froze. Never before had she seen Jake like this. His whole body shuddered, and she could easily feel the coldness of death surrounding him. Neytiri watched as Jake opened his mouth to speak, but no voice came out. Jake's whole body shuddered, his eyes rolled back and his head fell forward. Neytiri caught him with ease cradling his head in her arms.

After several minutes Jake didn't wake, and Neytiri made up her mind. Damn what she had promise, forget what Jake wanted she was going to help him whether he liked it or not. Gathering Jake up Neytiri slung him over her back and slowly made her was the metal sore on the land near them. As she approached 3 sky people exited the metal shell and moved towards her. As they neared her one of them covered in white spoke. "JAKE!" letting the sky people pull Jake off of her, the one in white knelt next to Jake putting her hand on his forehead. Shaking her head the woman in white spoke. "His pulse is heavy and erratic. I'm jerking him from the body. norm have Jake's body prepped for scanning as soon as he's back!" one of the sky people nodded and charged back into the metal structure. The woman in white pulled out a small glowing object and tapped it a few times. A dozen symbols of the sky people's written language scrolled across it before the devise went dark.

In front of her Neytiri watched as Jake's body tensed for a moment, and then fell limp. Somewhere in her mind she knew something was wrong. Grabbing Jake's prone body Neytiri shook him trying to wake, "Jake JAKE!" turning her attention to the women in white she shouted, frantic with panic. "why doesn't he wake?! Does he sleep the sleep of death?!" the women shook her head. "No. he's been pulled from this body and put back in his human one. Right now he's sleeping, getting ready to be scanned for anything that could be causing this.. come I'll need your help." Neytiri cocked her head. "Jake………… he didn't want me to see his h-um-an form. Said he was……… damaged." The women sighed and nodded. "in a way he is. But not to the degree he thinks. Help me put this form." She gestured to Jake's avatar body. "help me put him in a callo tank."

Neytiri did as she was asked and picked Jake's prone body off the ground. The coldness of his skin scared her. Following the women into the metal structure, Neytiri felt her connection with nature diminish as she set foot inside. Following closely behind the women Neytiri followed, passing rooms filled with dancing lights and shining liquid. As they entered a large room, Neytiri eyes fell onto a large tank in the center of the room. The tank itself was filled with a glowing blue liquid, and stretched from the ground to the ceiling. Watching Neytiri the women pushed a few glowing symbols. The tank shuddered and slowly rotated so it lay on its side. A moment later the side opened like a door and hung open. Waiting for Neytiri to drop the seemingly dead Jakesully into it. Neytiri looked to the women, unsure of what to do. The women nodded. "it's be ok. That liquid in the tank is a liquid version of your atmosphere. He'll be able to breathe it just as easily as you can breathe out there. Don't worry." nodding but still unsure Neytiri lowered Jake's body into the liquid.

As Jake settled in the tank several sounds assaulted Neytiri's ears. Flinching and drawing her dagger, Neytiri looked wildly around for the source of the noise. Behind her the women in white spoke. "It's ok. It's just a heart rate monitor. His heart is erratic, almost off the charts. Neytiri I know you don't want to hear this but…… you need to leave." Neytiri turned to the women. "How do you know my name?" the women shrugged and continued to work. "He's talked about you…… A LOT. But you need to respect his wishes. It was his wish that you don't see him in his human form, and while I can't order you to leave I can only ask you to respect his wishes." Neytiri shook her head. "No. I will stay. I need to be with Jakesully right now. I need to know what is wrong. I need to know…………… if it's my fault." The woman shook her head and went back to her work muttering something in the sky people language. As Neytiri turned her attention back to the now vertical tank, a man came running into the room. "DOCTOR AUGUTSINE!!! I NEED HELP!! I CANT STABILIZE JAKE!!!" Neytiri's head whipped around as she heard Jake's name. a man was running towards them from the other side of the corridor.

The women in red wheeled around and followed the man back down the hallway shouting as she did so. Slowly, dumbly like a child Neytiri followed. She was unsure. These sky people were strange. They talked about Jake and yet Jake lay submerged in the tank of blue water, and yet she followed like a ghost behind the 2 running sky people. Slowly the room they were moving to came into view. It was a smaller room but still be enough for her and the 2 sky people to easily fit in. all around her on the walls hung machine that produced like a noise. Every few seconds symbols would scroll across the walls delivering information as it was needed. The man led the women over to a large panel of light on the wall. But Neytiri didn't pay any attention to them. Her attention was drawn to the sky person in the center of the room. The person lay on a bed, every now and then a wave of light would pass over the person's body, from head to toe.

As Neytiri looked closer at the laying man, he had a little hair on his head; most of it was shaved so only a thin lay covered the top, in a slight Mohawk style. His eyes were closed but showed bravery and determination. His skin was pale, like he had been underground and had not seen the light of day for a long time. A strong jaw line told her he was he was stubborn and head strong. Behind her the 2 sky people continued speaking. "I can't figure out why he's not awake. We pulled him the computer says he's back in his body, so why isn't he awake?" slowly Neytiri turned. More symbols flew across the walls, as another wave of light passed over the sky person in front of her. The women shook her head and rapidly tapped a series of symbols on a panel. The man on the table jerked for a moment his chest seizing seeming to pull the man off the table for a moment. A small tube connected to the man began to fill with a strange smelling liquid, and began to drain into the man. A heartbeat later the man's chest relaxed and he sank back down to the table.

The women in white shouted. "GOD DAMNIT JAKE DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! Norm give him a muscle relaxant and then cycle the inhibitors in his chamber. Make sure all traces of his mind are gone." The man looked at her "doc-" the women wheel around grabbed the man by the front and practically threw him away from her shouting "DO IT!" Neytiri watched as the man nodded and left the room sprinting down the hallway and out of sight. The women was talking now. Chanting someone thing, but Neytiri couldn't understand what she was saying. From above her a voice spoke. "Doc you're hunch was right, Jake's mind is still in the chamber. How do I get it out!" the women tapped another symbol and shouted back. "If his mind is still in the machine then it's still in his avatar. You need to sever the link." Again the voice responded. "HOW THE FUCK DO I DO THAT?!?!?!" the women shook her head and wiped her sweating face and spoke. "ummmmmm. You need to knock out Jake's avatar or his mind will stay stuck in it. His mental patterns are degrading, we only a few more seconds or Jake's mind will die and both bodies will be empty.

NORM'S POV

Norm's entire body strained as he racked him mind trying to figure out how to send Jake's avatar into unconsciousness. He could flood the tank with any number of different chemicals that would render the avatar unconscious but those would take too long and Jake only had seconds. Then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. Pressing a dozen commands norm hurled himself away from the console. As he did so the tank tilted so it was horizontal again. Tearing the drawer from the table norm found what he was looking for, a titanium serrated combat knife. Grabbing the knife as hard as he could norm threw himself at the now horizontal and open tank. He could see the avatar's eyes slowly shifting around. Grabbing it by a small necklace around its neck norm pulled the avatar's head out of the tank. He could see the confusion in its eyes. "Sorry about this Jake."

Drawing his arm back norm slammed the butt of the knife as hard as he could across the avatar's face. A moment later all the alarms stopped and the avatar flouted back to the bottom of the tank now unconscious. Norm felt his iron vise grip on the knife weaken and a moment later the knife dropped to the ground, with a metallic clang. Sliding down the side of the tank norm spoke in a shaking voice. "Doc……………. Did it work? Is jake ok?" after a seemingly endless pause doctor Augustine's voice filter through the com systems. "He's fine. Heart rates healthy, EKG is within normal limits. He's ok, looks like he's going to be out for a while though. We pumped him full of enough sedatives to knock out a Hammerhead Titanothere. My guess, he'll be out for…. 6 to 8 hours. Plenty of time to figure out what happened." Off in the distance norm heard Neytiri moving around.

GENERAL POV

AUGUSTINE'S POV

3HOURS LATER

Augustine rapidly punched in dozens of commands to the computer in front of her. She was frustrated. She had watched for the past few hours as Jake had made his way here. She had seen his physical condition deteriorate and she had watched almost frantic several times when she had thought Jake was going to die. Now Jake lay unconscious in the medical wing of the mobile lab, and even after running dozens of tests she was no closer to finding out what was wrong with him. Sighing grace nodded to norm as he set a cup of coffee in front of her. Behind her he spoke. "Need someone to bounce ideas off of?" grace shrugged and pulled up a 3D hologram of Jake's body. "I can't figure it out. What could be affecting both his human and his avatar body? I've scanned for a dozen things. Fungus, viruses, any kind of pathogen in the environment. Anything that could cause this. I've got nothing." Norm looked up from the hologram. "Why would those affect him?"

Grace shrugged and sipped the coffee. "Well it's like a placebo effect. One of his brains is infected, and while he may not be aware of it, his brain was. So every time we pulled him back into his human body his mind, brought the symptoms with it. While his human body may not be affected in the normal way his mind is making it be affected. So both bodies are showing signs of infection. It messed up I know but it's very possible. Unfortunately I can't find anything, you test. Not one god damn thing." Grace's anger skyrocketed and after a moment she hurled a dozen folder that had been in front of her across the room. As the papers fluttered in the air, norm put his hand on her shoulder. "Doc relax. It'll be ok. You'll figure it out." Grace closed her eyes and sighed willing the stress away. "I hope so. I've never not been able to help, someone. This is new to me." Norm shrugged. "Well mom says when you're unsure about something start from the simplest explanation and work your way up to the most complex. So let's do that. What's the simplest thing it could be?"

2 HOURS LATER

Norm and grace both sighed. They were getting nowhere. After a moment of thought norm stood up and began to pace up and down the room. Jake was still unconscious but that would only last a little while longer. And they had no idea what was happening in his body. Every scan they had done showed that his body was fine. However the scans didn't tell them if he was in pain or not. As norm turned around for the 6th time, he stepped on some papers. A second later norm slipped as the papers flew out from under his foot. Grabbing wildly at anything to stop him from falling, norms hand scratched and grabbed at the wall hitting the light switch as he tried to stop his fall. As his but hit the ground, the lights in the room went out plunging them into darkness, or at least it would have. From his spot on the floor norm hear grace gasp and begin punching commands into the computer's rubbing his back norm looked up and saw what grace had seen. Jake was glowing.

Well not all his body glowed. As he sat there on the ground norm looked at Jake stunned by what he could see. Jake's veins glowed, with an eerie blue light. Pushing himself off the ground norm gazed at the glowing Jake but gasped again as Jake's full body came into view. The entire right side of Jake glowed blue while the entire left side of him glowed the eerie green of the na'vi body paint. "Doc….. What the hell is that?" behind him grace shook her head. "I have……. Absolutely 100% no idea. But I'm gathering some samples now. What happened to Neytiri she might know something about this. Who knows maybe we'll luck out and the na'vi know what this is." Nodding norm left the room and after putting on a mask stepped out of the artificial earth and out onto Pandora. It wasn't hard to find Neytiri; she had left the lab and now sat just outside the door. She had sat down on the ground and looked to be in deep meditation. As norm stepped closer, he watched carefully. He didn't know this na'vi and didn't know how she would react to being disturbed. Of course he found out. As he stepped forward a twig under his foot snapped. The next moment he found himself lifted off the ground and pushed painfully hard against the metal wall of the lab. Gasping for air, norm hung their helpless to anything Neytiri could do to him.

AN;)well folks chapter 3 is done. Hope you all enjoy it.

I'm going to branch out a bit more in the next few chapters. I'm going to do some different POVs(point of views). Like Neytiri, Tsu'Tey, and maybe even Quaritch. Stuff like that. Just to deepen the story a bit. Also if there is anything you don't know. Like the name of something or stuff like that just type 'avatar wiki' into google. the site you want should be the 4th on the list. i found this site and it's perfect for the writer who needs to know what to use in a story.

See you next chapter.


	4. dead?

AN:)ok so in that chapter I'm going to be making up so stuff. so Let me get the disclaimer out of the way. The concept and idea of a 'maroko' is mine. It is not part of james cameron's avatar. **LEMONY WARNING!!! This chapter will have some sexual stuff in it. I don't think I'll make it a full blown lemon, but it will contain sexual stuff. I'll label when that will start and end for those who are faint of heart. NOW ON ITH THE STORY!!!**

_As he sat there on the ground norm looked at Jake stunned by what he could see. Jake's veins glowed, with an eerie blue light. Pushing himself off the ground norm gazed at the glowing Jake but gasped again as Jake's full body came into view. The entire right side of Jake glowed blue while the entire left side of him glowed the eerie green of the na'vi body paint. "Doc….. What the hell is that?" behind him grace shook her head. "I have……. Absolutely 100% no idea. But I'm gathering some samples now. What happened to Neytiri? she might know something about this. Who knows maybe we'll luck out and the na'vi know what this is." Nodding norm left the room and after putting on a mask stepped out of the artificial earth and out onto Pandora. It wasn't hard to find Neytiri; she had left the lab and now sat just outside the door. She had sat down on the ground and looked to be in deep meditation. As norm stepped closer, he watched carefully. He didn't know this na'vi and didn't know how she would react to being disturbed. Of course he found out. As he stepped forward a twig under his foot snapped. The next moment he found himself lifted off the ground and pushed painfully hard against the metal wall of the lab. Gasping for air, norm hung their helpless to anything Neytiri could do to him._

CHAPTER 4

NORM'S POV

Norm could feel his whole body shaking. He was helpless. If Neytiri wanted to hurt him he wouldn't be able to stop her. She was 4 times his size and had about 5 times his strength. All things taken into account, he would be dead if she tried to hurt him. Norm half expected Neytiri to throw him off the mountain and send him down to his death. Instead she leaned in close to his face and spoke in a voice that promised death if she didn't like what he had to say next. "Is Jakesully ok?" norm rolled his head from side to side unsure of what to say. But when Neytiri's grip tightened on him he spoke. . "He might be ok. We need your help. He's glowing. His veins and arteries are all lit up." Neytiri looked closely at him, her eyes narrowing. "Show me." Norm gasped as Neytiri dropped him 4 feet to the ground. Regaining his balance norm shakily led Neytiri back into the lab, through the hallways, and finally into the medical room where Jake lay. Like when he had left norm found the room pitch black accept for the glow from Jake's body.

NEYTIRI POV

As Neytiri saw the glow from Jake's body she felt her skin prickle. She knew what this was, she knew what it meant. But she couldn't be exactly sure. Not without consulting her parents. Turning to the women in white she spoke. "I need to see my parents about this. I may know what is wrong with him, and if it's what I think it is………. He's not in any harm." Neytiri quickly left the metal shell of a home the human inhabited and after leaping onto her banshee took off into the skies. She urged her banshee to go as fast as it could, which was very fast. Around her the mountains and trees whipped passed her at an alarming speed. The skies, tree and scenery began to blur with the speed of the flight. But Neytiri never really noticed. She was too deep in thought. She knew that glow, but only from legends that she had been told when she was a kid. Those legends were so old though.

Several hours later Neytiri found herself just about the hometree. Below he she could see her parents looking up and her confused, she never came this close to the tree with her banshee. Giver her banshee the mental order to stay Neytiri dropped down through the air and landed in front of her parents dropping to one knee in a sign of respect. "Mother, father I need you to come with me." Neytiri's father looked curiously at her. "And why my child would you ask that?" Neytiri took a shuddering breath. She knew what she was about to say would sound insane but she had to say it. "I think……….. I think a maroko has been chosen." Neytiri's mother looked stunned while her father looked reserved. All around them na'vi muttered and talked creating a buzzing sound like a swarm of insects. After a moment Neytiri's father raised both hands into the air, the area fell silent at once. In a powerful voice he spoke. "And what has made you think this?" Neytiri took a deep breath, and retold the story. The story of how Jakesully had been acting strange and hiding something, then of their accident in the forests, about their journey to the mountains and how she had seen Jakesully's sky people form glowing, as clearly as she saw around her now.

As she finished her story a voice angrily spoke from behind her. Turning she found it was Tsu'Tey. "Honorable patriarch, honorable tsahik, I beg you. Do not listen to this tale. How often have the sky people fooled us? How often have they made as see a lie or some deception? How do we know this is not another one of those times?" Neytiri felt her heart clench at this. Tsu'Tey was right in part. She had no way of knowing if what she had seen was really. Almost immediately she felt ashamed of having that thought in her head. Jake wouldn't lie. Not like this. Not about something this sacred to her…… their people. Again she spoke to her mother and father. "I admit, this is…… odd. But………. I know what I saw. Can we really ignore this? Times are dark. our people are starving and dying. What if this is really a sign? What if……." But Neytiri was cut off again by Tsu'Tey. "I smell lies! Honorable patriarch, honorable tsahik is it not true that Neytiri has been spending a lot of time with this dreamwalker? Could it be that he has put a spell on her, bewitched her in some way?" Neytiri turned slowly. She was trying to look angry but she could tell from the others faces that she was failing. So she settled for damaging Tsu'Tey's pride instead.

"Tsu'Tey, could it be that you don't want Jakesully to surpass you even more?" the crowd around then took in a hushed breath. Neytiri knew it was a dirty shot, but she didn't care. Tsu'Tey however took a step backwards as though she had struck him. After a moment he spoke in a voice of barely controlled anger. "I don't see how that…….. Pretender could surpass me." Neytiri rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. She had been about to open her mouth to speak again when her mother spoke. "Perhaps it would be best to take our daughter's words with great care. She has given us no reason to doubt her before." Neytiri felt her heart leap for joy, finally someone believed her. Her mother continued. "However Tsu'Tey also speak the truth, the sky people have shown that they know how to use trickery and illations to their advantage. Perhaps……….. Perhaps I and Tsu'Tey shall accompany Neytiri back to where Jakesully has hidden himself away. Then and only then do I think we shall find the answers we need."

After several minutes of careful consideration Neytiri father slowly nodded. "Very well. As always I agree with you. But for now the planet sleeps and so shall we. You will travel back tomorrow, for now rest. Neytiri you must be exhausted, travel to and from Iknimaya is very tiresome. I'm sure you and your banshee would benefit from a calming nights rest." Neytiri opened her mouth to protest. She didn't know if Jake could wait. But her father cut her off. "This is not for questioning my dear Neytiri. Sleep. Tomorrow you and your escorts shall go to Jakesully and see him." with that both her mother and father turned away and made their way to their alcoves to sleep. Neytiri wanted to run to scream to leap onto her banshee and fly back to Jake, but she knew it would do no good. Her father's word was law, and there was no use fighting it. Sighing deeply it took all of her strength not to just run back to Jake on her feet.

As Neytiri climbed into her hammock something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Both their hammocks were under an arch in the branches of the hometree. Because of that on one side of both of their hammocks, a large tree branch made an excellent, shelf for storing things. Storing things became even easier when one found the dozens of small holes in the branches, making perfect places to store things. Jake had used dozens of these holes to store small things, beads, necklaces, and other small bobbles. But the thing that caught Neytiri's eye was a small link of string, hanging half out of one of the small holes. Gently pulling the string out of the hole, Neytiri had to smile. The string was weathered and used. In several places, she could see the string had broken, only to be fixed by being tied back together again. Smiling to herselfNeytiri held the simple necklace in her hand for a moment before putting it against her heart. It reminded her of Jake, his happiness, his………. Neytiri smiled as she ran her hand over one of the repaired breaks. That night was the first night she dreamt of Jake in the most intimate of ways.

NEYTIRI'S DREAM

LEMONY SCENE BEGINS

She was running. Behind her she could hear Jake chasing her threatening to catch her. Leaping off the ground Neytiri swung off a branch to put a little more distance between her and Jake. But behind her Jake mimicked her movement and her advantage was lost. Neytiri had been about to swing off another tree branch when she felt Jake's body connect with hers. Sending both of them off balance and rolling to the ground. Even in mid fall Neytiri watched as Jake twisted so that when they stopped rolling across the ground, he sat, straddling her hips, both wrists pinned by Jake's hands. A triumphant smile spread over Jake's face. After several moment of struggling Neytiri gave up trying to throw Jake off of her. Her skin was sweaty and tingled in the cool air. A faint breeze wafted through the air, causing her to gasp as the temperature seemed to drop around them. Shivering Neytiri found herself looking at Jake's eyes. They shone brightly down at her. A feeling of happiness and caring emanated from them.

After several minutes, Neytiri tried to move again but like before Jake held her strongly to the ground. "Not so fast Neytiri. You said if I caught you I could have any one thing I asked for, and I'm still trying to think of what I want………………………………………………….. ahhhhhhhh. I think I know." Neytiri felt her heart begin to race as Jake's head began moving close to her. As Jake's nose gently touched her skin Neytiri felt her body shudder. Gently running his nose across her neck Jake smiled and let out a low hum of content. Again she shuddered and Jake drew away looking at her a very happy look on his face. She was losing herself in those eyes, she realized with a jolt. She could feel the longing in her heart, the need to feel his touch. Again Jake lowered his head, making their foreheads touch. She could feel his hands leaving her wrists, traveling down her arms and cupping her face. Neytiri felt her face flush as Jake's lips touched hers, in a kiss.

The kiss was soft, gentle, full of love and warmth, and as they broke apart Neytiri realized with a rush that a new desire was rising in her chest, the desire to mate, to truly be Jake's. Jake seemed to know what she was thinking. As she lay there, his hands slowly began traveling over her body, caressing, her shoulders, stomach, and hips. Each spot brought a low moan from Neytiri who found her body betraying her. She let out a low growl as Jake began to kiss and lick her neck. The urge was getting stronger, and she could feel the desperation in her mind to mate with Jake. She knew he wanted this to. She could feel his 'want' pressed against her loincloth, and she smiled and Jake whispered, "I love you," In her ear. Neytiri smiled and pulled Jake's lips to hers again. Her hands slowly worked over Jake's skin, feeling the smoothness, and the occasional scar. But after a few moments of search she easily found what she was looking for. That was to say the bit of strong that held Jake's loincloth to his body. But as he hands undid the knot that held it together, the world faded around her.

LEMONY SCENE END

REALITY

Neytiri woke from her dream. Laying there for a moment Neytiri growled at herself. Why had she woken up now?! Bu that question was answered for her y the sound of tsu'tey's voice in her ear. "Neytiri wake up. It's time for us to go. Or have you decided to not return to that dreamwalker?" Neytiri pushed herself up and yawned stretching as she did so. Still wiping the sleep from her eyes, Neytiri followed Tsu'Tey and her mother to the banshee cliffs. As she climbed onto her banshee and connected with it she felt her mind widen. She didn't have to worry about being sleepy now. Her banshee would never allow harm to befall her if it could be avoided. As they soared through the air, her mother flew close to her and spoke. "Neytiri…… something is troubling you. What is it little one?" Neytiri shook her head. "It's nothing, mother just……… growing pangs." Her mother nodded and smiled. "Yes, I can see that now. It is getting close for to become a wife to Tsu'Tey. Getting nervous?" it was more of a joke than anything else but as her mother flew away Neytiri felt as though a cold bucket of water had been poured over her.

She was arranged to be mated with Tsu'Tey. She had forgotten. Even if Jake wanted her as his mate she wouldn't be able to say yes because she was not available for courtship. As they flew on, Neytiri found herself watching tsu'tey's behavior. he wasn't bad or dishonorable, he was just……. Neytiri sighed. No matter how she looked at Tsu'Tey her heart didn't pound the way it did when she looked at Jake. As the continued on Tsu'Tey flew closer to her. Neytiri rolled her eyes. She could easily see what he was doing. He was trying to impress her with the strength of his bond between him and his banshee. He would flew close to her for a moment and then drop down and fly along the side of the cliffs and tree with great speed. Every now and then he would pull straight up and shoot into the sky like a rocket, and pull off some incredibly areal display. Afterward he would fly up next to her and have his banshee nip at hers. And while this was fine once or twice as he did it the 9th time she let her banshee snap at his, effectively stopping him from further attempts. But they were getting nearer now. Neytiri felt her heart begin to race as the unnatural metal structure came into view, easily spotted amongst the calm greens and blues.

But as they got close Neytiri saw Tsu'Tey tense and pull his bow from off his back, and a moment later it was easy to see why. Next to the structure a human creation sat, lifeless, unmoving, unfeeling. A hulking mass of unnatural metal and fire. Even as they landed they gave this creation a wide birth so as not to go near it. Pushing open the door Neytiri slowly led her mother and Tsu'Tey through the structure, every now and then they would pass a room and her mother would gasp at seeing the walls of shimmering light and symbols. They had just turned a corner when without warning Neytiri collided with a sky person. As they both fell the the ground the sky person shouted. "god damnit, norm!!! Watch where your going!!" rubbing her head Neytiri watched as the sky person pushed herself off the ground and back to her feet. As she did so she looked up and saw the 3 of them. Neytiri expected the sky person to shout to run away to raise the alarm. What she did not expect was for the sky person to smile and speak. "you must be Neytiri. And these…." She gestured to Neytiri's mother and Tsu'Tey. "must be Tsu'Tey and Mo'at. Glad to see the trip was fine. My name is Trudy."

After a moment of hesitation Mo'at spoke. "greetings…….. Trudy. What position do you hold in this clan?" Trudye blinked for a moment and then smiled. "I guess I would have to say, pilot. That Samson outside is mine. I guess you're here to see Jake. Well come on, doc's been running tests since before you left. The sooner we figure out what's happening to Jake the better." Turning around Trudy gestured for them to follow and began to make her way back down the corridor. Following Neytiri, Mo'at, and Tsu'Tey found themselves in the medical lab. All the lights had been turned down, in fact the only light in the room came from Jake who still glowed laying on the table seemingly dead to the world. As Mo'at steppes into the room she gasps gently. Trudy watches and she slowly approaches the sleeping marine, and touches his forehead with one of her long blue hands. After a moment she looks up and speaks.

"Neytiri you're right. This sky person is a maroko." Tsu'Tey shook his head. "that's not possible. Only na'vi can be maroko. He's not a na'vi he's just a sky person." Trudy chuckles at that. "Tsu'Tey don't you know who is laying in front of you? That's Jake sully. The person you adopted into your clan. This is his human form." Tsu'Tey shakes his head again. "no. I refuse to believe he's a maroko. It's some kind of trick. But I wont fall for it." With the Tsu'Tey turns and leaves the room. Trudy grinned as she listens to him walk back down the hall way and leave the compound. Sighing deeply Trudy shakes her head. "whatever. Can someone tell me why the fuck Jake's glowing?" Mo'at nodes. A maroko, is a na'vi who has the spirit of Eywa. He glows with the energies of life and death. Green is life and blue is death." Trudy nodded. "ok so what does that mean?" Mo'at shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure. Maroko are only legend. Trudy chuckled. "well obviously not just legend. Look, it's getting late, you must be tired. Let me set up a place for you to sleep tonight and then we can figure this out together tomorrow. Ok?" Mo'at nodded and began to leave but stopped when she noticed, Neytiri had not left Jake's side.

"Neytiri come it's time for sleep." Neytiri looked up and shook her head. "I'm not tired. I want to stay with Jake for a while." Mo'at opened her mouth to speak but noticed the look Trudy was giving her. Despite the difference in their species she easily recognized that look. It said, 'don't argue. I'll explain everything.' Nodding both Trudy and Mo'at left the room silently. Leaving Neytiri alone with Jake's unconscious body.

NEYTIRI'S POV

He was there in front of her. So small so weak. Smiling to herself she gently touched his skin as though by doing so she could wake him up. But a moment later she drew her hand back. She had no right to touch him, no right to want him no right to want to be his mate. Tears slowly fall down her cheeks as her sadness overwhelms her. She would never be his. She was to be tsu'tey's. dropping to her knees, Neytiri let her tears fall, making no attempt to try and stop them. And so her tears fell hard and fast hitting the metal floor with an emotionless 'drip, drip, drip.' She felt alone, helpless. Shaking with sadness Neytiri turned to leave, to run from Jake, to run from the man she loved but as she stood up Jake's weak voice caught her attention. "Neytiri…." Turning back around Neytiri felt her heart race again as she saw Jake's eyes were open and looking at her." For a long moment there was silence between the 2 of them and then….. Jake smiled. "I see you." Tears continued to fall down her face as Neytiri smiled back. "I see you."

For a moment Jake lay there, looking up at her but slowly he began to move. His glowing veins vanished as he pushed himself into a sitting position. It was then that Neytiri noticed a look of uncertainty in Jake's eyes. "Neytiri………. Get Augustine. NOW!!!" a moment later an ear splitting scream rips through the base. Jake collapsed his whole body crumpling to the ground like a dead animal. Neytiri frantically turned him over and hugged him to her body. "Jake please, please……. Please don't leave. Don't leave…. Me." By now grace had charged into the room and was frantically punching things into a glowing panel. And now still more came into the room, norm, Tsu'Tey, Trudy and even Mo'at were there now. But a moment later the scream stops, replaced by a horrible sound. It's a single note, long seemingly never ending. Neytiri's felt her heart jolt as she realized Jake's chest no longer rose with his breathes. Behind her grace spoke. "he's……………. dead. Jakes……….. dead. Computer………… make a note. Time of death is 19:56:09 in the afternoon."

AN:)WELL FOLKS THERE IS CHAPTER 4.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER REQUEST FOR HELP

OK FANS. I NEED SOME HELP. THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL HAVE A LOMON IN IT. THERE IS ONELY 1 PROBLEM

I SUCK AT WRITING LEMONS!

SO IF ANYONE WOULD BE KIND ENOUGH TO WRITE UP A LEMON AND SEND IT TO MY. I'LL USE IT IN THE STORY AND OF COURSE GOVE THAT PERSON THE CREDIT FOR WRITING IT.

ALSO THAT PERSON WILL GET AN ADVANSED COPY OF THIS NEXT CHAPTER DUE TO THE FACT THAT THEY NEED TO KNOW THE SCENE AND STUFF LIKE THAT.

I WOULD ASK THAT IF YOU DO WRITE A LEMON THAT YOU SEN IT THROUGH 'S MESSAGE SYSTEM.

I WOULD PREFER ALL LEMONS BE WRITIN IN THE SAME STYLE AS THE RES OF THE STORY. (BLOCK PARAGRAPH FORMAT, SIZE 12 TIMES NEW ROMAN. ECT.)

ALSO PLEASE TRY AND REFLECT ON THE SITUATION. IT'S NOT A PORNO. IT'S 2 'PEOPLE' VERY MUCH IN LOVE. TRY TO REFLECT THAT.

SO DO I HAVE ANY TAKERS?


	6. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE

HEY EVERYONE. JUST AN UPDATE ON THE LEMON.

SOME ONE ( I WONT SAY WHO JUST YET) HAS AGREED TO WRITE FOR ME.

I DON'T KNOW WHEN THAT PERSON WILL BE DONE WRITING SO MOSTLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEPEND ON WHEN THEY GET IT DONE.

JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD LET EVERYONE KNOW.


	7. ALIVE!

AN:)OK. SO THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LEMON IN IT. SO LIKE BEFORE I'LL LABLE WHEN IT STARTS AND ENDS. I WILL SAY I'M NOT THE BEST AT WRITING LEMONS SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE ONE OUT, I REPLACE MINE WITH THAT. AND OF COURSE I'D GIVE THAT PERSON CREDIT. WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A FEW FLASHBACKS.

_For a moment Jake lay there looking up at her but slowly he began to move. His glowing veins vanished as he pushed himself into a sitting position. It was then that Neytiri noticed a look of uncertainty in Jake's eyes. "Neytiri………. Get Augustine. NOW!!!" a moment later an ear splitting scream rips through the base. Jake collapsed his whole body crumpling to the ground like a dead animal. Neytiri frantically turned him over and hugged him to her body. "Jake please, please……. Please don't leave. Don't leave…. Me." By now grace had charged into the room and was frantically punching things into a glowing panel. And now still more came into the room, norm, Tsu'Tey, Trudy and even Mo'at were there now. But a moment later the scream stops, replaced by a horrible sound. It's a single note, long seemingly never ending. Neytiri's felt her heart jolt as she realized Jake's chest no longer rose with his breathes. Behind her grace spoke. "he's……………. dead. Jakes……….. dead. Computer………… make a note. Time of death is 19:56:09 in the afternoon."_

CHAPTER 5

FLASHBACK

Neytiri angrily shouted at the dreamwalker in front of her. "you are like child. Making noise don't know what to do." In front of her Neytiri watched as the dreamwalker pushed himself off the ground, and spoke. "ok. So if you love your little forest friends so much why did you save me? Why not just let them eat me?" Neytiri flinched caught off guard by the question. "you're brave of heart, have no fear……. BUT stupid like child!"

END OF FLASHBACK

CURRENT TIME

Those words hit Neytiri harder than any weapon could. "he's dead." Those words played over and over in her mind. Jake the one she loved, was dead. Her whole body trembled in sobs, and horror. He was dead. Eywa had taken him from her. She could feel the world falling out from around her. He was gone, truly gone. Never again would she see him. Gone was his smile, his laugh. It was gone forever, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it. Hot tears fell from her eyes onto his head. Gently she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. Something in her snapped, she lashed out, tearing the hand from her shoulder, anger flooded through her veins. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. Jake **couldn't **be dead! Neytiri snarled at her mother for the first time in her life. Her mother stepped backwards obviously surprised at her response. As soon as she realized what she had done Neytiri stopped. For several seeming endless moments she just crouched there holding Jake's unmoving body, looking at her mother who looked stunned, at the anger her daughter's eyes.

Then all at once Neytiri found herself moving. She pushed the lifeless body away from her like some maggot infested carcass. That lifeless husk couldn't be her beloved Jake. There was no way, it could be her Jake. Neytiri legs easily carried her from the room, away from all those staring eyes, and away from the empty lifeless body. She flew down the corridors of the human base and out into the cool night air. She leapt onto her banshee and almost threw herself and her banshee off, the cliff. The wind became cold as she flew through the air. Tears streamed behind her as she flew. She wasn't sure where she was going. But her banshee seemed to know cause every now and then, it would change directions without her urgings. Then all at once her banshee landed. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Neytiri made an angry intake of breath. She was in _Vitraya Ramunon_, or as the humans called it the tree of souls. Anger welled in Neytiri's chest as she gazed at the calm branches and vines of the trees. Her so many had left their final messages, here were recorded the feats, and achievements of her people. Her warriors could record there victories. Her anyone could leave any kind of message in their own vine. Angry tears welled in Neytiri's eyes

Where was Jake's vine?! Where was his record of achievements?! Where the record of his life, of his wants, his hopes, his dreams?! All at once something in her snapped. Neytiri grabbed a plant, next to her and tore it out of the ground sending it hurtling, through the vines of _Vitraya Ramunon_. The vines parted little damage done to them. Again anger flooded through her veins like venom. Rage such as she had never felt exploded in her chest. Snarling Neytiri grabbed hold of a dozen vines and pulled with all her might. She wasn't thinking straight. She was blinded by anger, by loss. She grunted in strain, but no matter how hard she pulled the vines never broke. After several minutes of angry tugging Neytiri stopped, and let the vines go letting them fall back into place. Hot angry tears still fell down her face. It wasn't fair, she though as she stumbled away from the vines. It wasn't fair! Jake had been a warrior, Jake had accomplished things. Why didn't he get a vine?

Stumbling through the forest Neytiri did stop until she came to a familiar place. The ground that she had used to train Jake on how to ride a direhorse. Falling to her knees, Neytiri let her tears fall again. She was alone, only the sounds of her tears hitting the ground met her ears. As she knelt there crying memories flooded her mind. Memories of Jake. Memories of his smile, his joy.

FLASHBACK

"Easy girl." Neytiri looked sideways at Jake. "lalay is a girl." Jake looked at her for a moment before looking back to lalay. "sorry."

END OF FLASHBACK

Sorrow ripped through her chest again, and she felt the need to get as far away as she could. Taking to the trees Neytiri ran from branch to branch as fast as she could. She had been about to leap to another branch when she felt her foot catch on a small knot in the tree branch. She fell had landing on her chest and in the process getting the wind knocked out of her. Pushing herself off the branch Neytiri froze as another memory flooded her mind.

FLASHBACK

Neytiri playfully ran leaping from branch to branch. Behind her she could hear Jake breathing heavily doing his best to keep up with her. Swinging from a branch Neytiri twisted in mid air so she could see Jake running behind her. Neytiri watched as Jake crouched and leapt up to the same branch she had used. His whole body moved in one motion, and with a soft thud he landed in front of her a smile on his face. "what?"

END OF FLASHBACK

Neytiri slowly pushed herself up off the branch. tears covered her face. Why was she reliving these memories. Why was Eywa making this harder for her? Why? Neytiri leapt from the branch and back down to the ground. Dropping to her knees she let out a loud cry of anguish. She had been about to run again when a growl behind her made her turn slowly around. 7 viperwolves, were behind her. Watching her getting ready to strike. Fear should have been there, she should have wanted to run, to fight, but she didn't. instead a small glimmer of hope sparked in her personal darkness. Maybe……..maybe she could see Jake now. Neytiri closed her eyes and didn't move. She wouldn't run, she wouldn't fight back. No matter how much pain she was in, she wouldn't move. She would stay there and let the viperwolves attack and kill her. Maybe then she would see Jake again.

She could hear them now. The viperwolves were moving in, getting ready for the kill. Opening her eyes Neytiri actually smiled as she saw the largest viperwolf pacing back and forth before lowering itself close to the ground getting ready to attack. Neytiri watched almost in slow motion as the wolf leapt forward to pounce on her. As the wolf flew through the air, out of the corner of her eye Neytiri saw a black form move, with a mind of it's own. Horror set into her mind as she watched the shadow turn into a na'vi, leaping through the air the na'vi slammed its shoulder into into the leaping viperwolf sending it off course and slamming it against a nearby tree. Spinning around still in midair, the mysterious na'vi let loose a dozen arrows, almost in a never ending stream, spearing the viperwolves in the head and chest, effectively kill them and any chance she might have had to die. Still kneeling on the ground Neytiri found she couldn't speak, or move as the mysterious na'vi slowly turned to look at her. And although she couldn't see the na'vi's face Neytiri could hear the voice, which was that of a male.

"you're like a child, running around making noise, not knowing what to do. Hmmmm…… never thought I'd ever say that to you Neytiri." Neytiri felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. Slowly the mysterious na'vi came closer and it was with a gasp that she found she knew the form well. Know it well cause she had fallen in love with the holder of the form. Slowly the smiling form of Jakesully came into view. For what seemed an eternity Neytiri knelt there looking up and the very alive form of Jakesully who smiled sheepishly at her. "what?" all at once happiness such as Neytiri had never known flooded through her mind and body. She leapt forward tackling Jake and sending them both to the ground. But she didn't care. Her hands trembled as they gently touched Jake's face and neck. She had to see, had to be sure, had to know with 100% certainty that this was real and not some dream. For a long while they lay on the forest floor, her on top of him, caressing his face and looking into his eyes. After a long while Jake spoke. "Neytiri…….. is something wrong?" all at once it came crashing down on her.

He was alive. Jake was alive. Something in Neytiri changed. Something in her mind turned off. She didn't care if she was supposed to be mated with Tsu'Tey. She didn't care if her parents would be upset or if they didn't approve. Pulling herself as close to Jake as she could, she kissed him, willing all the love she felt into the kiss. For a seemingly never ending moment they were joined, neither one willing to part and ruin this moment. But slowly the need to breath arose and they broke apart both breathing deeply trying to regain their breath. Neytiri shuddered as she felt Jake's hands slowly run along her skin. "Neytiri……" but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Jakesully……….. I thought…………. I thought I'd lost you." Jake moved to speak but again she stopped him. "silence Jakesully……. For now I will speak and you will listen. I thought I'd lost you forever, I……….. don't want…….. to feel that ever again. Please…………… don't let me feel that ever again." She was begging. She knew it but she didn't care. Jake looked at her, and she could see the desire in his eyes. "ok…….. but not here. Come with me."

She followed him, moving through the forest with an almost ghost like silence. For several minutes she followed him, hand in hand. She would follow him, he could steal her away and she wouldn't resist. Jake smiled as he they emerged into a clearing. In the clearing the lake from 4 days ago shimmered in the moonlight, sending bits of light dancing around them. Leading her into the water, Jake smiled as Neytiri pushed him down so he was laying with the water up to his calves.

LEMON BEGINNING

Neytiri waded in and slowly moved on top of Jake and for a moment rested their foreheads together. Moving her hand to cup Jake's cheek he in turn mimicked her. Nuzzling their foreheads together she began to kiss her way down Jake's head. Neytiri started first with a light kiss on his forehead, then one on each of his eyes, a small one on his nose and ending with her lips finally taking his.

Jake also reciprocated in kind by one hand reaching up to rub her ears and the other creeping down to caress her back. Pausing in their kiss, they gazed at one another with such a passion that the world could have burned that very moment yet it wouldn't even come close to the love they felt for one another. Jake grinned, "Well who would have thought that 'miss don't follow me' would ask me to bed." Neytiri scowled at this and whacked his arm. "Jakesully you really are skxawng." She was a bit hurt by his words but Jake put his hand on her cheek and said "You are beautiful to me and I would have no one else." Neytiri blushed as Jake stroked her ears softly making her flush with desire.

He just kept smiling at her as they nuzzled closer rubbing their foreheads softly together, taking a moment to bask in the gentle side of love. Lifting Neytiri up onto his lap, Jake held her up with one hand while reaching for his queue. She had reached for hers at the same moment and with him lifting up to enter her they connected their queues and Tsahaylu was formed and the world fell away from them.

The pleasure was intense, nothing that either of them had felt in their entire lives. It was the most intimate of pleasures and it was exemplified even greater when Jake enter Neytiri in a single stroke. Neytiri gasped in pleasure while Jake let out a primal moan of ecstasy. Unlike the flings Jake had experienced before the war this connection both in body and soul was so pure and electric that he his pleasure now didn't even come close to the ones before.

Jake kissed Neytiri so passionately in that moment that both almost came to their limits. He kissed her breasts honoring her body with the praise of his while she leaned head held back and moaned gloriously up into the cosmos of the night sky. Neytiri felt heavenly yet she wanted to return it in kind. She nibbled lightly on a Jake's ears causing him to almost halt in his tender kisses and silent strokes. Soon he was moaning just as loud as him and he didn't care. Damn the world and his as well, he had never felt so alive then right here and now with Neytiri. As both started rocking up and down slowly; they became more wild and primal as they began to reach their peaks of their love for each other.

So lost in their love they failed to realize the dozens of wood sprites forming above their heads, a sign from Eywa herself that this union would be blessed. As they both neared their climaxes they looked into each others eyes. Neytiri whispered softly, "Oe-l nga-ti kame, Jake". Jake smiled as he entwined their hands preparing for the last stroke. "Oe-l nga-ti kame, Neytiri". And the waters broke, the height of their passion ringing in their ears that both let out an inhuman sound of extreme desire. Jake breathed heavily as he moved Neytiri gently off him and to the soft wet ground beside him while the wood sprites slowly floated away.

LEMON ENDS

They lay there now. On the bank of the lake. His arms wrapped firmly around her, holding her as close to him as he could. Every now and then Jake would run his hand over Neytiri's skin. Smiling every time she shuddered. They lay there for a long while, their chords still connected and their bond letting them be together in a way Jake had never felt before. It was like, knowing what the other person was thinking, and feeling and at they same time they knew what you were thinking and feeling. High above them the sun began to rise making it's way across the sky. After awhile Jake spoke. "you know we should get back to the base. I'm sure your mom is worried and I bet Tsu'Tey is wondering where you went. Plus I need to tell everyone that I'm not really dead." Sighing Neytiri nodded and gently parted their cords, feeling the lose of the connection, as she did so. Redressing themselves Neytiri smiled as Jake gently intertwined his fingers with hers and together they began to make their way back to the human base. The journey seemed to take only a few minutes to Neytiri who found herself amazed at Jake's new form.

He had been handsome before. He had been thin, and not overly muscular. His hair had been long and clean and his voice had made more than a few females, swoon. Now though he seemed perfect. He was still tall and very handsome, but he was more muscular. Gone were the strange eyes of an avatar replaced by the most beautiful yellow eyes she had ever seen. as they leapt from branch to branch Neytiri noted that he seemed even stronger than before. before he might have only just cleared some of the jumps but now he sailed over the gaps in the branches like they were nothing. By the time they reached the base, Neytiri was jealous of Jake. While he was seemingly untired by the trip, Neytiri was sweating, her sides heaved with exhaustion. Stopping for a minute Jake allowed, Neytiri to rest before going further. As Neytiri rest Jake noticed a small stone that had been placed upright on the ground just outside the base door. Leaving Neytiri Jake began to read the stone. 'here lies Jake sully. A marine, a warrior, and a friend.' Below that a date of birth and death marked the stone.

Jake had to smile at that. At felt very odd to see his own gravestone and know that underneath it his old body, lay dead to the world. Behind him Neytiri put her hand on his shoulder. "what are you thinking?" Jake shrugged and turned around so he was facing her. "I'm thinking, that I'm happy I'm here with you again." Neytiri smiled and kissed him again. "as am I." smiling again Jake offered Neytiri one more kiss before he and she reentered the base that Jake had once called 'home'. Jake smiled as he saw the interior of the base. The lights were turned down giving, it a very underground look. Moving through the dimmed corridors Jake felt a shiver go up his spine. Before when he had been human he had found the base, warm, and comfortable, or as comfortable as it could be. But now, the corridors seemed lifeless and empty. Moving down a corridor Jake slowly led Neytiri to the small living area that had been set up to serve 3 regular people and 1 temporary resident. As the door hissed open Jake found the living spaces had mostly been stripped of all signs of life. Computers were turned off, their power supplies removed and taken to somewhere else.

Moving back down the corridor they left the living quarters, and slowly made their way to the medical room. The door hiss open and here Jake and Neytiri found signs of life. On the far side of the room, Trudy stacked several cargo crates against the wall. As she heard the sound of the door hiss, she spoke without turning around. "don't worry doc, this stuff will be packed an load by the time we have to go." Neytiri spoke. "where are you going?" turning Trudy shrugged to her. "with Jake dead we're not allowed to stay here anymore. Who's your friend?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "that hurt Trudy you flew me out her and you don't even recognize me." Turning around Trudy eyes Jake closely for a moment. "look pale, I don't know you, and I've never seen you before, so how do you know who I am?" Jake rolled his eyes. "Trudy it's me Jake." Trudy nodded slowly. "oh well in that case….." reaching behind her Trudy produced a shotgun from under a small duffle bag, she had placed on one of the crates. Taping the intercom button Trudy spoke into the intercom. "doc would you come to the medical room. It would seem a miracle has happened." A short while later, grace, and norm entered the medical wing.

As grace walked in Jake noted her red eyes. Her makeup had been smeared and it was obvious she had been crying. Norm looked hardly any better. So when they looked at him a look of curiosity covered their faces. "who's this Neytiri?" Jake rolled his eyes. "why does no one recognize me? It's me Jake. Do I really look that different from my avatar form?" behind him Trudy spoke. "you're Jake. The Jake who died. Prove it. Tell us something only the real Jake would know." Jake shrugged. "ok. Like what?" grace shrugged. "there's not much that someone couldn't find. Between his military service record, his civilian file or his video logs most of what he's done could just be hacked and memorized." Again Trudy spoke. "ok. So something that he did in his avatar form." Grace shook her head. "nope that wouldn't work either. Any avatar could have followed him and watched him. it wouldn't be too hard to change their hair to look like Jake and just say he's Jake." Trudy sighed. "not helping much doc. Shooting him is starting to look better and better." But for a Jake a thought struck him. "grace when I made my 47th video log I fell asleep. You turned off the cam and then put me in my bed." after a moment grace nodded. "yep that's Jake alright. He's the only one who'd know that. And that fact never leaves this room. Understand?"

The tone of voice left little room for argument. And everyone nodded in understanding. That was to say that they were never going to repeat what Jake had said. After a moment of awkward silence norm spoke. "Jake how can you be alive. You're human body is dead, and your avatar form died with it. So where the hell did you get this new body?" Jake shook his head. "I have no idea, grace. Honestly I don't. I remember telling Neytiri to call you and then I was in the forest watching Neytiri about to be eaten by a bunch of viperwolves. I have no idea how I got there or even where any of the things I had came from." Behind him Trudy shrugged. "fascinating and I'm sure we can talk about it later but right now we have bigger problems." Grace nodded. "yes. We do. When you died, your body sent an electronic signal to the main base. As far as they are concerned you're dead." Neytiri looked from Jake to grace. "why not just tell them the truth?" grace shook her head. "nope. They'd kill Jake again and try to see if he would come back again. Not only that but they would do all they could to figure out how he came back. Not only that but they'd tear apart the forest to find out how. No we cant let them know Jake's alive. In fact I think we all have to disappear." Looking to Trudy grace spoke. "Trudy can you rig the base power supply to blow up?" Trudy nodded. "yeah. Shouldn't be to hard. Why? What are you thinking doc?"

Grace should her head. "not thinking. We need to disappear all of us. We cant ever let the RDA know that we're alive. We need to make it look like we died. We need to destroy everything, our records, this base, everything that could link us to still being alive."

AN:)WELL THERE IS CHAPTER 5. I TRIED TO LEAVE YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER.

I WANT TO GIVE A SPECAIL **THANKS TO saingirl101 **FOR WRITING A LEMON THAT IS NOT ONLY PREFECTLY WRITEN BUT MADE MY HEAR THROB WITH EVERY WORD. IF ANYONE OF YOU GET A CHANCE YOU SHOULD WRITE A FAST MESSAGE THANKING HER. DIDN'T SHE DO A WONDERFUL JOB?

Well now for the sad news. The updates will be coming slower now, that school has started back up. not only do I have to start studying for finals, but I'll be starting drivers ed on the 19th and I'm going to be installing windows 7 on my computer. So that will mean I will have to reinstall a bunch of stuff. Sorry. I hope no one gets mad at me. I plan to finish this story.

My friends and I got into a discution about this so I have to ask everyone.

Would you torrent avatar? (I ask cause I've been seeing a lot of torrents for it.)

Do you think avatar will reach the fan base level of star wars or star trek? (I ask cause james Cameron has said avatar is the first movie in a trilogy)


	8. not yet

AN:) OK REALLY FIST I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH MILITARY RANKS SO IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG LET ME KNOW.

_Grace should her head. "not thinking. We need to disappear all of us. We cant ever let the RDA know that we're alive. We need to make it look like we died. We need to destroy everything, our records, this base, everything that could link us to still being alive."_

CHAPTER 6

Across the room Norm who had taken a seat on a crate spoke up. "Hello!? We can't do that. We need oxygen remember? We only have enough supplies to last us 2 days. After that we suffocate and die, remember?" grace rolled her eyes. "Duh. I said we have to make it look like we're dead. I never said we'd actually die. There are other bases. We need to get inside one and disable the signal that tells the main base someone is there. Once that's done we can disassemble the base and move it where ever we want to. From there we'll have power, oxygen producers, and as for food. After we finish off the rations there and what we have we can always hunt and gather." Trudy sighed. "I'll get my tool kit." As Trudy vanished down the hallway, Neytiri looked to grace. "Where are my mother and Tsu'Tey?" grace shrugged. "They went back to the hometree. They said you needed to be alone. I guess that'll be yours and Jake's next destination. But before you go Jake you and I need to talk." Jake nodded and left Neytiri to rest. Walking next to grace down the corridors Jake allowed himself to be steered into a side room before grace spoke.

"look Jake. I don't care what you and Neytiri do when you're alone with each other but don't forget." Grace pointed a finger at him. "You're not a member of their clan yet. So you don't have all the rights they do." Jake raised an eyebrow but grace didn't allow him to speak. "I know you care for Neytiri and I think I might know what took you both so long to get back here. And I'm telling you don't get caught by anyone. It would make everything you've done worthless. So don't screw this up. Ok?" Jake nodded and slowly left the room, making his way back to Neytiri. They had been about to leave when Trudy who had been walking passed them stopped them to talk. Shifting the large poles she was carrying Trudy spoke. "So Jake looks like you got yourself a nice shiny new body. Good for you. Don't waste it." Smiling at that Jake nodded. "Yeah ok. Trudy. Need any help with those?" Jake gestured to the pipes. Shrugging Trudy spoke. "to tell you the truth Jake if you stay I think you'll be here for a long while. We've got to pack up everything, and move it to a new base. Norm's packing the medical supplies and I've still got to rig the base generator to explode. And docs recording some kind of fake message to warn the RDA away from the lab. We could use some extra hands if you're offering."

Smiling Jake turned to Neytiri and spoke. "I won't ask you to stay if you don't want to. This will take some time. If you want you could go back to the hometree. I'll come back when the work is done here." Neytiri shook her head. "No jakesully. I will not risk loosing you again. If you stay I stay." Jake smiled and nodded gently cupping Neytiri's cheek before turning back to Trudy who had a slightly amused look on her face. "What?" Trudy shook her head. "Oh nothing. Just thinking get what took you 2 so long to get back. Anyways if you want to help then why don't you help norm bring things to the Simon." Jake nodded and led Neytiri to the norm who had stacked several boxes along the walls of the medical room. As they walked in Norm spoke without even turning. "So decided to help huh. Doc says we can't take much from the base. So I've packed the scanners, any food, and water, and basic medical supplies. I need you to take these crates and load them onto the Simon. Think you can do that in that new body of your's?" Jake rolled his eyes and heaved one of the boxes onto his shoulder. Next to him Neytiri shoulder a box and together they began packing the boxes into the Simon.

It was long work, each box had to be picked up, carried through the base out to the Simon, tied down with nylon rope, and then made sure that it wouldn't fall. As they packed the last of the crates, grace emerged from the lab and smiled at them. "Thanks for the help. I've found us a base. It's a bit far from here but it's closer to the hometree. So if we get in trouble we can call you." Walking down the hallway grace Jake and Neytiri were quickly joined by Norm, and Trudy. As they put on their breather masks Trudy spoke. "I rigged the base to blow in 16 minutes or so. Norm stashed your's and his avatars about 5 clicks west of here. When we get to the new base you'll have to bring them here. Ok?" grace nodded. And a moment later the doors hissed closed behind them. As they walked away from the base Jake nodded the loud metallic click that showed the doors had sealed behind them. As Jake climbed into the Simon he watched as Neytiri mounted her banshee and a moment later both Simon and banshee took to the air, in flight.

Jake watched envious of Neytiri as she flew along side them on her banshee. He knew in the back of his mind that with his avatar's death he would have to 'conquer' a new banshee. Jake shuddered at the thought of that. With the Simon it was a relatively short trip to the new base. Tucked away in a small canyon the base sat huddled half hidden by fallen rock, from the canyon walls. As the Simon touched down Jake watched as Neytiri dropped from her banshee and landed next to them. As they began unpacking Trudy made her way to the keypad lock and began punching in codes. And after several minutes the doors hissed open. Smiling she turned back to the group. "Ok folks doors are open and the activation signal has been disabled. We own the place." A short while later the everything was unpacked and Jake found himself in the hallways of the new base getting ready to leave. As the doors hissed closed behind him Jake stretched and looked to Neytiri who smiled at him.

It was a relatively short jaunt to the hometree. As Jake slowly moved amongst the na'vi he couldn't help but smile. Several na'vi had stopped and watched him move passed them. But as much as he wanted to he couldn't stay. He had to see Neytiri's parents and explain to them the situation. Pushing the vines that covered their home, Jake found Neytiri's parents sitting around a small fire. Jake smiled as he saw mo'at's look of surprise at seeing him alive and well. "Honorable patriarch, honorable tsahik there is much we must talk about." Behind him Jake felt Neytiri close the vine curtain obscuring the room from any and all eyes allowing them privacy.

MAIN HUMAN BASE

Colonel Miles Quaritch made his way through the crowded corridors of the base. Pushing open the large ornate oak doors to Selfridge's office. As he did so he was greeted by Selfridge who didn't look happy. Quaritch sighed and spoke. "Selfridge what the hell is going on? I was supposed to be out on patrol and now I'm here. Care to explain that to me?" Selfridge, slammed a small folder of papers onto his desk. "Jake sully is dead. And the base his group was stationed out of has been destroyed. I just got the news from the monitoring station. To be frank captain I don't care about what you want. Right now your orders are to gather a platoon of men and investigate the base." Quaritch sighed again. "Fine Selfridge all do it. But only because sully is one of my men. Not because you ordered me to

30 MINUTES LATER

Quaritch smiled slightly as they flew over the forest. Behind him he could hear the sounds of his men loading guns, putting on their breather masks and sealing them. turning to his troops he spoke. "men it would seem the na'vi have destroyed one of our bases. We're to look for survivors and if possible recover the stationed teams avatars. Try not to get yourselves killed! Ok?" the chorus of "SIR YES SIR!" met his ears. Grinning again Quaritch began to put on his own breather and a moment later stepped down the ramp onto pandorain soil. In front of him the destroyed base stuck out like a sore thumb. The base was blown apart Quaritch could see several large bits of metal imbedded in the ground all around the base. The base itself looked like a torn open box. And while it still resembled something like a base the walls had been twisted in such a way that it looked like something had gone in one wall and had jumped out of the base's roof taking a sizable chunk with it.

As his men began sifting through the ruble Quaritch felt the hairs on his neck prickle. Something wasn't right. But he was torn from his thoughts by one of his engineers speaking to him. "sir. It looks like the base's generator overloaded. Blow the shit out of the base, and most likely destroyed everyone inside. I don't think we'll find any bodies. Might be able to recover some of the data from some of the computers. But there's not much left." Nodding Quaritch gazed out over the ruble. He had been about to turn away when something shiny caught his eye. A small holo disk lay half sticking out from under an overturned heat resistant box. Picking up the disk Quaritch pushed a small button in the front and dropped the devise. A moment later the devise sputtered to like creating a 3D image of doctor Augustine blossomed up from the ground. As his men gathered around to listen the hologram began to speak.

"Quaritch. I can only guess they'd send you to check on us when our signal went down. we've had a bio containment breach. Something began to infect Jake and then a short while later norm. as far as I can tell this virus is unlike anything anyone has ever seen. Symptoms of infection include, weakness of joints, exhaustion, blurred vision, discharges of blood from the eyes and nose, dizziness and eventually death. it would seem even our avatar's can be infected. Jake's began to show the first signs of infection. So we quarantined it having as little contact as possible. It didn't work and now everyone here is infected. I've rigged the base to blow in 15 minutes. It seems heat is the only way to kill this virus. If you're watching this it means the base has been destroyed. But don't think that means all of the virus has been killed. It's very possible that by now any or all of your men including you have been infected. If you go back to the base you need to be put under quarantine. I'm sorry this happened."

As the hologram faded Quaritch could hear the unrest and nervousness in his troops and they turned to him for orders. In back of his mind he knew the doctor's words could hold a very real death sentence to him. But he was also very used to his gut being right and right now his gut was telling him something wasn't right here. Turning to his men Quaritch spoke. "Well what are you pansies looking at?! Get back to work! Techs get as much data recovered as you can, john I want to know exactly what cause the generator to overload. NOW!! As the crowd around him to dissolve Quaritch found himself walking around the perimeter of the camp. As he walked passed where the main door had been something caught his eyes. The area of the mountains was well known for its constant fog. As such the ground was always in a semi-muddy state. What caught Quaritch's eye were 4 sets of parallel impressions on the ground. He recognized the impressions; he could do so in his sleep. They were the impressions of Simon landing gear. A Simon had landed on this spot and judging from the impressions had been there for some time. Maybe 2 or 3 days. Straightening up Quaritch called his captain over.

"Captain have you found any signs of or parts of a Simon?" the captain shook his head. "no colonel. Why?" Quaritch gestured to the impressions on the ground. "If the base was blown up it's possible the Simon was blow away by the shock wave. Captain I want your men to search this mountain. Find that Simon." As the captain ran of Quaritch heard someone call his name, and making his way over through the debris, he found a tech with a laptop. "Colonel I think I've recovered some of the damaged date from the base security system." Nodding Quaritch watched as the tech punched in a few commands into the laptop. The screen flickered and a moment later an audio recording began to play.

"Why not just tell them the truth?" "Nope. They'd kill Jake again and try to see if he would come back again. Not only that but they would do all they could to figure out how he came back. Not only that but they'd tear apart the forest to find out how. No we can't let them know Jake's alive. In fact I think we all have to disappear. Trudy can you rig the base power supply to blow up?"

The tech looked up at him. "Sir I think some of the data is still missing I'll call you over when we recover more data. I just thought I should update you." Quaritch nodded and straightened up. "So there had been no outbreak. It had all been a plan to disappear. Grinding his teeth Quaritch ordered all his man back to their transports and a moment later they were in the air, heading back to the main base. As the transport flew Quaritch's mind went through dozen ideas on how to find Jake and everyone else. But as they landed a grin crept up over his face. He had just the plan.

JAKE'S POV

Jake sighed as he finished he story. In front of him Neytiri's parent sat deep in thought. Next to him Neytiri sat watching her parents, waiting for there reaction to the tail. Of course Jake had left parts out. Mainly what had happened between the 2 of them by the lake. By law Jake cold be killed for mating with her when she was already to be mated to another. After a long while Eytukan stood up. "That is a very interesting tale jakesully." Jake nodded. "It's the truth." Eytukan nodded. "Yes it would seem so. Ewya is telling me that you are not lying but one problem does come up with your new body. How do we explain it to the others?" Jake smiled. "I've been thinking about that myself. They don't know much about sky people. We could say this body is for my upcoming acceptance into your tribe." Eytukan nodded. "Yes I believe that will be fine. Neytiri tomorrow you and jakesully will go to the mountains and he will gain another banshee. Only you 2 are to go, be sure no one follows you. We must keep this secret. Understand?" Jake and Neytiri nodded and left the room.

Walking through the hometree Jake began to notice the eyes of several females following them. As he passed by a group of the girls from before he could hear them gasping and swooning over his new form. Next to him Jake felt Neytiri stiffen as they walked passed. As they turned a corner Jake spoke. "you really don't like them noticing me do you?" Neytiri nodded. "Yes. You're my mate not there." Jake sighed. "yes but they don't know that. And we can't tell them. But yet anyways." Stopping them Jake put his hands on Neytiri's shoulders. "Don't worry Neytiri. In a month I'll be one your clan, and then we can tell every one of our actions." Neytiri opened her mouth the speak. She had to tell Jake. She had to tell him about her arranged marriage to Tsu'Tey. But she found she couldn't not while those heavenly yellow eyes gazed at her with love and concern. So it was with a pang of guilt that she nodded, and smiled weakly at him. "Alright jakesully. I'll try to not let it bother me. But you must also work. You cannot simply deny every females attention. You must act as though you are still unmated." Jake smiled. "Ok. Don't worry."

Neytiri smiled and for a moment and then her's and Jake's lips touched. But it was only for a moment and then they were walking again. As the sun began to set, Jake and Neytiri climbed into their hammocks. As the lights began to dim around them Jake moved so his arm hung off his hammock and towards Neytiri. Jake smiled as he felt Neytiri's hand touch his. They weren't holding hand, but they were close enough so that their hands touched. Jake closed his eyes sighing with content. He was happy. Right now despite everything that had happened her was happy.

AN:) OK FOLKS. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORY IT'S SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS.

WELL I THINK THAT STORY IS PROGRESSING NICELY. I HOPE THE READERS THINK SO TOO. NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE TO DO. I CANT SEEM TO INSTALL MICROSOFT OFFICE2007 ON MY LAPTOP. VERY ANNOYING.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE'RE GOING TO BE SEEING A BIT MORE FROM JAKE'S PAST. PLUS WE GET TO SEE WHAT THE COLONEL IS PLANNING. I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT THIS IS AN 'AU' STORY.

I HOPE I'M MAKING MY READERS HAPPY, WITH THIS STORY.


	9. BANSHEE!

AN:) HEY EVERYONE. JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD SAY SORRY FIOR MAKING THE WHOLE 'WE HAVE TO DISAPPEAR' THING END SO FAST. AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY IT JAKE DYING WAS ABOUT THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY SO THERE WONT BE A WHOLE LOT OF CHAPTERS LEFT TO WRITE. SORRY. BUT ENJOY THIS ONE. IT WAS LOADS OF FUN TO WRITE.

ALSO I KNOW IN THE MOVIES THE BANSHEES DON'T GROW THAT BIG BUT I WANTED TO JAKE TO HAVER A BIG ONE. DON'T SUE ME!

_Neytiri smiled and for a moment and then hers and Jake's lips touched. But it was only for a moment and then they were walking again. As the sun began to set, Jake and Neytiri climbed into their hammocks. As the lights began to dim around them Jake moved so his arm hung off his hammock and towards Neytiri. Jake smiled as he felt Neytiri's hand touch his. They weren't holding hand, but they were close enough so that their hands touched. Jake closed his eyes sighing with content. He was happy. Right now despite everything that had happened to her was happy. _

CHAPTER 7

EARTH (New Orleans.)

James Rely sighed as he sat down. His body ached and he could tell he was going to sleep well. Next to him dropped his second in command Eric Truma. Across from them their resident weapons expert Alice baker, dropped her sniper rifle onto the ground with a loud thud. James sighed again, and brushed a lock of his blonde hair from his eyes. He was bored. His team had been called in to help battle a local drug cartel in the city. Unfortunately the cartel was mostly low level thugs. Easy guys to beat and even easier to kill on this night alone they had killed maybe 15 or 16 guys. Next to him James watched as Eric pulled his shirt of revealing 2 small bullet holes in his arm. Grumbling Eric dug around in his pocket and a moment later pulled a pair of pliers out. James closed his eyes but snapped them back open when he felt Eric's blood land on his hand. "ERIC!!!! WHAT THE HELL!" Eric shrugged and continued to dig the bullet out of his arm.

Wiping the blood angrily off his hand James glared at Alice who had been laughing. "Don't be so cute Alice. Your shot was off by at least 3 inches." Alice shook her head. "No your timing was off. I said 5 second not 3." Behind them a voice shouted. "Oh would you guys just shut up!?!?!? God you sound like children!" turning James scowled at the man who had spoken. Tom Nort stood behind them digging in the fridge for something to eat. James had just turned around when another voice this one new spoke, behind them. "So this is raven company. Must say I was expecting more." Combat training kicked in and James found himself on his feet eyes darting wildly looking for the source of the noise. A man had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He stood straight backed, and was dressed in military clothing, 4 long slash marks decorated his head and face. Beside him Eric chuckled. "It's a hologram James. Relax." But James didn't 6 years or work had taught him to never let his guard down.

Again the hologram spoke. "My name is Colonel Miles Quaritch. And there is no need for introductions I already know who all of you are, Eric truma, James rely, Alice baker, and Tom Nort. I have a job for you to do." James shook his head. "We're already on a job." Quaritch chuckled. "Yes. A job that wastes your very unique talents. I'm calling on behalf of Jake sully. Remember him?" James's fist clenched as his nails dug at his own skin. The 6th member of their team Jake Sully. No one would ever forget him; he had been their leader, their commander. When he had said move they moved, he had been their god, and when he had been injured they all felt personally responsible. Behind them tom spoke. "What's happened?" the colonel smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask. First off gentlemen… and lady. I have some bad news. Jake is dead." In seconds Eric and Alice were on their feet. Behind them James heard tom let out a short gasp. But the colonel continued to speak. "Now before you assault me with questions allow me to provide what little answers I have. Jake was working for me when he died. And I work on Pandora. Jake was a member of the avatar program. And he was damn fine at it too. He is so far the only one to have gained the trust from the na'vi."

The colonel stopped and help up a small picture of Jake waving to the camera, behind him the hills of Pandora were clear as day. "Jake was going to become one of them. He was going through the na'vi trials so they could see if he was worthy enough to become one of them. Unfortunately he failed one of those trails. The punishment for failure was death." Quaritch held up another photo, this one of a na'vi who looked similar to how Jake looked. "This is Jasul. He is the clan's holder of memories. It was he who killed Jake. And he is your target. Whenever he kills someone he absorbs their mind, their thoughts, feelings, memories everything becomes his. In the case of Jake his knowledge of our defenses and other tactical information. I need you to come here to Pandora and bring Jasul to me. Our entire operation is at risk while he holds Jake's memories." James nodded. "Why us?"

Quaritch chuckled again. "in his service record Jake lists you all as his family I figure you'd want revenge. Will you come here and help me?" James didn't even have to look to know that everyone had nodded like him. Quaritch smiled. "good. There is a ship waiting for you at the local airport. It's called the sun runner. It is the fastest ship we have. It'll get you here in 48 hours. Once here you will all undergo a surgery that will permanently put your mind in a body of an avatar. After that I don't care what you do, just bring Jasul to me. Is that clear?" everyone nodded, Quaritch's face hardened. "IS THAT CLEAR!?" a chorus of "SIR YES SIR!" met his question. As the hologram shut off James began throwing things into a small duffle bag beside the couch. Half an hour later he and his team left the city and clambered onto the sun runner, ready to capture the being who had killed their leader. James smiled as he felt the ship accelerate and a moment later he was pushed back in his seat as the ship left the planet surface, headed for the inky blackness of space.

PANDORA

Jake slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Neytiri had shifted in her sleep. Their hands still touched, but she had shifted so she was more or less leaning out of her hammock. Gently shaking her Jake let out a surprised yelp as Neytiri woke and struggled to regain her suddenly lost balance, and grabbed Jake around the neck as she fell downward. Hitting the ground with a hard 'thud' Jake gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Above him Neytiri smiled sheepishly at him. For a moment he looked at her and then the both of them started laughing. Helping Jake up Neytiri allowed herself one kiss before they began their days work. After eating Neytiri and Jake began to make their way to the _Thundering Rocks. _The sun was still low in the sky and Jake found himself yawning as they walked. All around them the sounds of the waking forest met their ears.

As the sun climbed higher in the sky Jake and Neytiri found themselves at the base of the thundering rocks. At was a nerve racking climb to the top. Jake had to watch where he put every hand and foot to be sure he wasn't about to plummet to his death below. Even with him being careful there were a few close calls and one particularly heart stopping moment when Neytiri almost fell. If it weren't for Jake grabbing her ankle as it plummeted passed his Jake was sure he would never see Neytiri again in the living world. Finally after hours of climbing Jake lay down on the semi-solid ground of the hovering mountains. Next to him Neytiri chuckled. Don't rest to long Jake. We still have to find you a new banshee." Jake nodded, but closed his eyes. "Yeah I know. Let me just savor having ground under me for a little while longer." Neytiri nodded and lay down next to him her tail falling so it lay against his. Jake smiled and slowly moved so his hand covered hers.

For several minutes they lay like this. Simply enjoying each other's company. But somewhere high above them a banshee let out a roar, and they both remembered why they had climbed there in the first place. Sighing Jake got back to his feet, as Neytiri did the same. Making their way up the winding path Jake and Neytiri soon found themselves at the banshee nesting ground. Jake slowly began picking his way along the rocky path between what had to be hundreds of banshees. Every now and then one would turn to him, or roar at him but none attacked him signaling they wanted to be his. The minutes seemed to creep by as Jake slowly walked amongst the banshee. Behind him he could hear Neytiri following. Time seemed endless as he passed banshee after banshee. And it was with a jolt of his heart he realized they were getting bigger now. Gone were the 'small' ones that were the size of cars. Now the banshee around him were larger, the size of car driveways. And still none stopped his movement. And while several stopped what they were doing and roared at him none of them made any advancements towards him.

Jake could feel his heart rate speed up as banshee's got even bigger now. They were huge now one not far from him was about the size of a car garage. Jake sighed slightly as they came to a bare patch of land that no banshee covered. It was here that Jake turned to Neytiri. "Are you sure I can have another banshee? Seems to me like none of them want me." Neytiri looked back at the seemingly endless sea of banshee they had passed. "I suppose it's possible. But there are still many banshees left. Do not get discouraged because the front most ones didn't pick you." Jake rolled his eyes, as they began walking again muttered under his breath. "Easy for you to say. You wont have one of these things gnawing on your ass." A moment later Jake felt the customary slap to the back of his head and a mutter of "skxawng." Jake smiled slightly at his old nickname. "Been a while since you called me that." Neytiri smiled at that but didn't speak as a large banshee walked passed them and jumped off the cliff.

Jake could feel his skin becoming covered in nervous sweat as he walked further on. The banshee's were huge now. And as he moved on he noted that several of the up coming ones were the size of mid aged red wood trees back home. (60-70 feet in heath) Again they came to a bare patch and stopped. "Maybe the one who wants me is away. You know hunting?" it was a lame excuse and he knew it. Neytiri also knew it because she looked at him with that, 'you're so lame' face he had come to know very well from his first few weeks training with her. And so they continued on, all around them the banshee's grew larger and larger until Jake had to stop more out of fear then anything else. The banshee's around them were about as big as busses and Jake was very aware of just how good tasting he must have looked to them. Jake had just opened his mouth to say something when a loud roar cut off his speech. He could feel warm, damp air on his neck and if that didn't tell him anything Neytiri's look of worry was enough of a hint to tell him what was happening.

Jake didn't even have time to turn around. one moment he was standing on the ground and the next he was in the air 2 massive claws wrapped around his arms. Jake let out a yell more of anger than anything else. Sure the thing was _supposed _to try and kill him, but couldn't it have waited until after he had turned back around?! At least he could still use his arms. And with a bit of wriggling and twisting he managed to free one of them. Above him the banshee holding him roared and dropped suddenly pushing Jake's body horizontal and pinning him to the banshee's stomach. Grunting Jake managed to free his other arm, and grab onto one of the large claws before the banshee straightened out, and he came from of it's belly. They were still in the mountains and Jake smiled as a small plan formed in his head. Banshee flight was strong but everything had to work together. If one thing worked separately then the banshee wouldn't be able to control itself.

Timing things just right would be the key. If he was off by even less than a second he would most likely fall to his death. After several deep breaths he acted. Jake threw himself from the claw and at one of the flapping wingtips of the banshee. For several heart stopping moment Jake thought he was going to miss and fall. So when he felt the rough skin of the banshee wing under his palm he grabbed and held on tight. The banshee let out another roar as it found itself unexpectedly unable to lift one of its wings. The effect was that it flew sideways and crashed into one of the floating mountains that dotted the sky. The banshee roared again as it pushed itself away from the wall and used its massive chest muscles to lift the wing he was on into the air. As the wing prepared to move back down Jake threw himself off and landed with a shaky thud on the banshee's back. Jake had only seconds to grab hold of several spines on the banshee's back before it flipped upside down and nearly threw him off. The world spun around him and in the back of his mind Jake was very thankful that he didn't get air sick easily. After a few moments the banshee righted itself and Jake was able to get a footing.

It took all of Jake's strength to stand up on the banshee's back, and even more will power to take a step forward towards the creature's head. He had just stepped on the banshee's neck when the banshee stopped mid air, no slowing down just stopped. Jake was thrown forward and only with inhuman luck grabbed the front of the banshee's nose; his chest coming to rest against the banshee's mouth. Distinctly aware of how close he was to getting eaten Jake tightened his grip on the banshee's nose and scrambled until his foot caught the banshee's lip and allowed him to get a grip. Pulling himself up Jake froze as he found his face inches from the banshee's eye. As the banshee roared again Jake shouted. "oh shut up!" Jake drew back his arm and a moment later the banshee yelped in pain and jerked in mid air as Jake's fist connected with the its sensitive eyes. Jake rolled his eyes, as the banshee yelped in pain, and frustration. Using the banshee's flailing motions to flip himself up over the creatures head and back onto it's back, grabbing hold of the same spines he had held onto before.

Gripping the spines as tight as he could Jake threw himself to the left and jammed his foot as hard as he could against the banshee's left wing. Instantly the banshee flew left and after a moment found itself headed back to the mountain that they had taken off from. Every now and then Jake would jam his foot down against one of the banshee's wing to remind the banshee who was in charge. As the mountain came into view Jake smiled. He could see Neytiri on the mountain. Jamming his feet against both wings Jake felt the banshee drop out from under him. A moment later the banshee crashed against the ground sending tremors through the ground. Jake landed a moment later on the banshee's back. Climbing down from the banshee Jake finally was able to realize how large the banshee was, that was to say about the size of a small house. Jake shakily stepped off the banshee, and smiled at Neytiri who slowly approached him. As she did so Jake noticed her eyes never left the banshee behind him.

Turning Jake found the banshee had lifted its head. A long tendril separated from the banshee's body and a moment later the familiar white nerve ending of the neural queue emerged from its sheath. Smiling Jake approached the banshee and pulled his own queue from behind him. After a moment of hesitation he connected his queue with the banshee's. Jake shuddered as his mind merged with the banshee's. Compared to its mind his felt young and innocent. After a while the banshee spoke to him through thought. _'So you're jakesully?' 'yes.' 'hmmmm. My name is Iso You are strong jakesully. But strength alone cannot help you win all conflicts.' 'Yeah lots of people keep telling me that.' 'They are correct.' _ Jake nodded and disconnected his queue from Iso's. turning to Neytiri Jake smiled. "Well it seems I've got myself a new banshee named Iso." Neytiri looked from Jake to the banshee and nodded. "A good name for him." Jake shrugged. "what's it mean?" Neytiri chuckled. "It means 'large one'." Jake nodded and together he and Neytiri mounted their banshee's and a moment later were soaring through the skies.

As they flew over the forest Neytiri found her eyes drawn to Jake's new banshee. It was big. Almost as big as the Toruk (Great Leonopteryx). The banshee's wings were flecked with green and blue marks that dotted the pale skin that mismatched the light blue skin of the body. It's body was big and seemed to be very strong she could see the muscles moving with ease and power under the skin. As they flew on Neytiri could only smile. See Jake happy was infectious. Following Jake's lead Neytiri soon found that they were headed towards the human base in the canyon and a few minutes later they were landing in front of it. As they climbed off their banshee's the door hissed open and grace's avatar stepped out and waved to them. "Hey Jake Neytiri. What brings you to our little canyon?" Jake shrugged. "just wanted to check out and see how you are doing." Grace shrugged, and gestured for them to come inside. As the door hissed shut behind them she began to speak again. "we're good. Trudy's been complaining about how she never gets to fly anymore, but other than that we're fine. It's actually a good thing you came I have something for you."

Leading them through the maze of hallways Jake Neytiri and grace soon found themselves in the machine shop. On the other side of the room Jake could make out the form of Trudy working with a large bit of metal. as grace continued to speak with Jake Neytiri found herself moving so she was behind Trudy, watching her work. Neytiri watched fascinated, as Trudy bent and twisted the metal sheet in front of her, simply by passing a small machine over the folds she wanted to make. As the machine passed over the metal a small line of red would appear and with a bit of tugging and pulling Trudy would bend the metal. Neytiri watched as the bit of plain metal began to take shape. After several minutes Trudy smiled and plunged her now slightly red glowing creation into a bucket of water next to her station. As the steam hissed and flowed Trudy smiled and pulled the bit of metal out of the water. The now cooled metal looked back at her, and she smiled again. As she got up to move she found Neytiri standing behind her and obviously watching her.

Trudy raised and eyebrow and spoke. "what?" Neytiri looked from her to the bit of metal. "what is it?" Trudy smiled at her curiosity. "follow me and I'll show you." Leading the way Trudy left the work room and soon found herself in the small hanger of the base. In the middle of the room her Samson sat. several metal coverings were missing and Trudy noted that norm looked as though he had started rewiring the entire thing. Rolling her eyes, Trudy clambered onto her Samson and pulled herself up so her eyes were about level with on of the 'wings' that held the massive propellers. Laying herself across the wing Trudy took painful notation of where she was compared to the propeller blades. When she had first started flying she had heard all kinds of stories about pilots who had been sliced to pieces by their own blades. Grunting a bit Trudy found the spot where her bit of metal went and after a bit of work and cursing the metal chunk in her hand fit back into place over a bunch of exposed wires. Dropping down Trudy smiled again at Neytiri look of wonder as she looked at the Samson. "it's armor?" Trudy nodded. "of a sort." Neytiri looked at some of the patches missing. "why is there no armor on these parts?"

Trudy shrugged. "after a while some of the plates need to be replaced cause of normal wear and tear. Those plates have bee taken off and I'm currently fabrication new ones." Neytiri nodded and turned back to the Samson. "who not just ride a banshee?" Trudy smiled and sat down against the side of her Samson. "I would have thought that would be obvious. We don't have queues like you na'vi do. We can't merge or whatever you call it." as she spoke Trudy spread her hair like a fan showing Neytiri the lack of any queue. Neytiri nodded slowly. She had never really taken the time to look, and it struck her as odd that the sky people had no queues. "maybe…. If our people can work together…….. maybe we can teach you to merge with nature like we can." Trudy shrugged. "maybe. But why would you want to help us after what we've done to your planet?" Neytiri looked at Trudy, caught of guard by her question. "because…………. If you see the planet like we do. maybe you won't want to hurt it anymore." Trudy smiled sadly. "as much as I wish that were true I don't think it'll work like that." Neytiri turned to her looking at her. "why do you say that?"

Trudy shrugged and lit one of her cigarettes. "I don't know. Just doesn't seem like we're going to be at peace anytime soon. I cant say for sure. Hell if it were my choice I'd pack up everything and leave. I miss my family my home. I've been away from them for 4 years, 6 months, and 24 weeks. I just want to see them again." Neytiri nodded. She could understand that. Taking another drag from her cigarette Trudy let the smoke clear before speaking again. "Oh, I never got a chance to thank you for helping Jake." Neytiri cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?" Trudy shrugged. "Oh for helping him that time in the forest with the viperwolves. He told me about it and I thought I should thank you." Neytiri nodded. "Yes. But why would **you **thank me?" Trudy shrugged. "Don't tell anyone but I personally like Jake." Neytiri felt her body stiffen and her eyes narrow but Trudy continued. "Don't worry not the way you like him. But as a friend I like him. I was there when he first arrived Pandora, he looked……..." Trudy broke off as she searched for the right words to describe Jake before all this had happened. It was only at Neytiri prompting that she continued.

"He seemed……… lost. Like he wasn't sure what he was going to do or where he was going. I guess that's not uncommon for people who get injured like Jake did. But that changed when he was put into his new body. He was alive, happy, he laughed, and he smiled." Neytiri vaguely remembered Jake telling her he had been injured at it was that, which reminded her that Jake hadn't told her how. But now this sky person in front of her knew and it was hesitantly that she spoke. "What injury?" Trudy looked up at her. "He hasn't told you?" Neytiri shook her head. Trudy sighed and took a long drag on her cigarette watching the smoke leave her mouth and contemplating what to say next. "Jake…………. Got injured in a way that left more than just physical scars. It left, emotional, and psychological scars. For Jake those scars put a huge strain on his relationship with his parents. I guess his brother didn't care but Jake was still very upset. Before he came here he was………..sad, I would maybe even go as far to say suicidal." Neytiri looked at her curiously. "sui-ici-dal?" Trudy nodded. "I guess you don't know that word. It's an action some humans take when they see no way to help them or the people they love. There's a dozen ways to do it but the out come is always the same." Trudy took another long drag before speaking again. "that outcome is death. People who try to commit suicide knowing and willing attempt to end their lives and bring about their death." Neytiri felt her blood run cold. To kill yourself……… it was unthinkable, it violated Ewya's will. Neytiri felt her eyes slowly fill with tears as the thought of her Jake even considering such an option. Trudy must have known what she was thinking cause a moment later Neytiri felt Trudy's hand on her back. "hey. Don't think to long on it. Jake didn't do anything and now he's here. There is no point dwelling on what was, or what could have been." Neytiri had been about to speak when Jake's voice made her look up.

"Neytiri." Jake stood in the doorway to the hanger, a small smile covering his face. "Neytiri there you are. What are you and Trudy up to?" Neytiri quickly tried to hide the pounding fear in her chest, and spoke. "Trudy was telling me about your kind." Jake nodded but Neytiri notice he looked at Trudy through narrowed eyes. "Anyways Neytiri I'm done here. So we can go back to the hometree now if you want." Neytiri tried not to look to eager as she and Jake left the human compound and climbed back onto their banshees. She was deeply troubled by what Trudy had told her. Even when she had felt completely alone she had never considered ending her own life. Just the idea of never be able to see the world around her made her feel sick.

AN:)WELL FOLKS THERE'S CHAPTER 7. AS BEFORE I'M SORRY FOR ALTERING THE BANSHEES A BIT BUT I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE THEM SEEM MORE REALISTIC AND TO ME I PERSONALY THINK THERE WOULD BE ONES THAT ARE HUGE! HOPE NOBODY IS TOO MAD AT ME FOR THAT.

I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ANOTHER LEMON IN IT. I'M NOT 100% SURE YET THOUGH.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I GOT MASS EFFECT ON MONDAY AND I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH MY COMPUTER LAST WEEKEND. SORRY.

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND READINGS. BYE


	10. WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!

HELLO EVERYONE. THANKS FOR STILL READING THIS STORY. OK SO I KNOW THE WHOLE 'GETTING TO PANDORA FROM EARTH IN 48 HOURS' IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT. BUT UNDERSTAND IF I SAID IT WOULD TAKE A YEAR OR MORE I WOULD HAVE TO WRITE A YEAR OR MORE WORTH OF FILLER. AND I'M NOT THAT GOOD. PLUS FOR WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN IT HAS MORE IMPACT IF JAKE ISN'T A MEMBER OF THE CLAN YET. JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD EXPLAIN.

AS FOR THE WHOLE SUICIDE BIT. WELL THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW HE DIDN'T SEEM SUICIDALIN THEMOVIES, BUT I WANT TO PLAY UP THE DRAMA A BIT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TO. AND THIS HELPS A LOT. SORRY IF SOME OF YOU DON'T APPROVE.

OK THIS IS A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. **THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A MAJOR 'AU' CHAPTER. BASICALY I'M GOING TO BE CREATING A LOT OF JAKE'S CHILDHOOD, AND FAMILY RELAYTIONSHIPS, FROM SCRATCH. I'LL BE DOING A LOT OF STUFF THAT WASN'T IN THE MOVIE, OR WASN'T MENTIONED IN THE AVATAR WIKI. SO YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.** NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"_Neytiri." Jake stood in the doorway to the hanger, a small smile covering his face. "Neytiri there you are. What are you and Trudy up to?" Neytiri quickly tried to hide the pounding fear in her chest and spoke. "Trudy was telling me about your kind." Jake nodded but Neytiri notice he looked at Trudy through narrowed eyes. "Anyways Neytiri I'm done here. So we can go back to the hometree now if you want." Neytiri tried not to look to eager as she and Jake left the human compound and climbed back onto their banshees. She was deeply troubled by what Trudy had told her. Even when she had felt completely alone she had never considered ending her own life. Just the idea of never be able to see the world around her made her feel sick. _

CHAPTER 8

As they touched down on the forest floor, Neytiri found her gaze drawn to Jake, as he waved to his banshee who was now flying away. He stood tall and proud, and he certainly looked happy. It was hard for her to picture him ever thinking about killing himself, and yet as she walked along next to him she could not shake the idea. The faint idea of what would have happened if he had. Neytiri felt small tears well in her eyes and she slowed her walk so as not to let him see. The idea of him not being here now. Of him being gone from the world. It shook her, to the deepest parts of her soul. "Neytiri?" Neytiri blinked tears out of her eyes and found Jake had stopped and was looking at her a concerned look on his face. "Is everything alright?" Neytiri tried to smile. She tried to act as though nothing was wrong, but she couldn't that pain in her chest was too great. She could feel tears falling from her eyes, and as she moved to wipe them she felt Jake's hands push hers away. Gently Jake wiped her face of tears. They were so gently, so loving. How could Jake ever have thought of killing himself when he was so loving? Neytiri looked up at Jake who still had a look of concern on his face. "Neytiri what's wrong? Please tell me."

Neytiri looked up at Jake. Tears still clouded her eyes but she could easily see the worry written on his face. For a long moment she stood there looking into his eyes. Then slowly she spoke. "Jake……………. Follow me." Neytiri grabbed Jake's wrist and began to drag him through the forest. For half an hour Neytiri dragged Jake through the forest completely ignoring his please for her to tell him what was going on. Night began to fall around them and still Neytiri ignored Jake's please for an explanation. Neytiri pushed a bush aside as they stepped into a clearing. On the far side the wall of trees and grasses was broken by a large cave that loomed out of the ground like the mouth of some monster. Pulling Jake behind him Neytiri tugged him into the cave and through the rocky caverns, stopping only when they came to her favorite place in the cave. Jake opened his mouth to speak but Neytiri stopped him. "this is my favorite place. Watch." Pointing to the center of the room Jake followed her finger and found it pointed to a large rock spire that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

High above them the moon slowly moved out from behind the sea of trees, it's light illuminating every section of the forest. Jake watched as a ray of moon light arced through the darkness of the cave and hit the small spire in front of them. The light fractured and splintered sending thousands of smaller rays dancing around the cavern illuminating the cavern. Jake felt his breath hitch in his chest as he watched the light dance and swirl interacting with the dust and creating what small galaxies of dust and light all around them. Next to him Jake felt Neytiri tug him so they were sitting down on the rock floor. Turning to her Jake found that again tears were falling from her eyes, and instinctively he moved to wipe them. As he do so he spoke. "Neytiri, please. What's wrong?" Neytiri smiled at him. "you are strong Jake. your skin is as hard as any banshee's and your mind is sharp like an arrow. But………… there are things that I still don't know about you. Please……. I have to know." Jake felt his body stiffen, he knew what she was talking about. "my accident?" Neytiri nodded. "Trudy mentioned it. but wouldn't tell me about it. why? Why does everyone else know but me? I'm your mate, I love you. Why won't you tell me what happened?"

Jake sighed and stood up. "Why does it matter so much?" my old body is gone. I'll never have to worry about it again. So why does it matter so much?!" Neytiri flinched at the anger in Jake's voice. But her creeping fears were not enough to stop her from jumping to her feet and shouting back. "I love you Jake!! I know something is wrong! And I want to know what! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE KEEPING FROM ME!" Jake whipped around his face full of anger and pain. "What I'm hiding from you!!!! I'm not hiding anything from you!!! The me in front of you is all that there is. My old problems are gone. SO WHY ARE YOU STILL ASKING ME ABOUT THEM!?" Neytiri grabbed Jake's head and moved it so his face was inches from hers. Willing herself not to shout Neytiri spoke as calmly as she could. "Jake. I love you. But if you're hiding things from me how can I trust you?" Jake sighed and looked down at the ground after a moment of silence he spoke. "Neytiri if you knew…….. What I was like as a human………. You wouldn't love me." Neytiri looked at him. "How can you say that?" Jake shook his head and sat back down. "My accident took something very important for a warrior."

Neytiri sat down next to him. "What did it take your heart, your honor? It obviously didn't take it all because you have shown both those things in coming to this place and trying to become one of us." Jake shook his head. "No it took something much more important." Neytiri leaned in and put her hand on Jake's shoulder. "What did it take? Please Jake…….. I don't want to be the only one who doesn't know." Jake was silent for a moment and then looked up at her. "Do you know what being paralyzed means?" Neytiri shook her head. "No. I don't know what 'to be par-aly-ed' means." Jake sighed and nodded. "Yeah I thought so." Jake went silent for a moment as he thought. "Being paralyzed. It means that you can't move a part of your body. No matter how hard you try or how hard you will that part to move, it doesn't." Neytiri nodded as Jake continued. "My accident left me paralyzed from the waist down. I couldn't………" Jake broke off and could feel him shaking. After a moment Jake spoke again.

"I couldn't……… move my legs. I couldn't…….. Walk, or run. I couldn't be a warrior anymore." Neytiri felt her blood run cold at those words. Not being able to walk, or run…… she shuddered at the thought. It seemed so permanent so absolute. To never walk or run again. She tried to imagine that. Not being able to run on tree branches, not being able to swim, or walk. Again she shuddered. Jake smiled sadly at her. "Yeah, not very nice is it. I was a soldier, I went places and I fought for the good of my country. And then I couldn't be a soldier anymore. Almost everything I had ever known was taken from me during that last mission." Jake gritted his teeth and he felt anger rise in his chest. With a voice seething with anger he spoke again. "But the funny part……. The really funny part was that I could have had my legs fixed. I could have had surgery, and I could have walked again." He seemed to be getting angrier, the more he talked. He was still shaking but now it was from anger. Neytiri opened her mouth to speak but Jake cut her off. "It's a very odd feeling when you hate everything's all I could feel after my accident. I hated everything around me. I hated the people around me. God I hated the looks of pity I got from them. They drove me insane. They looked at me like I was lower than them like I needed their help to survive. I'd fought in wars, killed people, gone through hell and back, and they thought I NEEDED HELP?!?!?!?!"

Again Neytiri flinched at Jake's voice. She could feel the anger in it. Jake stood up and began pacing in front of Neytiri who stayed sitting on the ground watching him. "I HATED MY LIFE, MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, I HATED NEEDING OTHER PEOPLE TO HELP ME! AND I HATED THAT WHILE THEY WERE HELPING ME THEY COULD WALK AND I COULDN'T!!!!!!!" Jake took a shuddering breath and willed himself to calm down. He could tell he was scaring Neytiri and that had not been his goal. Breathing deeply Jake felt himself relax, and only then did he continue. "About the only thing I didn't hate was my brother tom." Despite his anger Jake smiled at his memories of tom. Tom had been kind, bond matter what had been happening tom never passed up a chance to be kind to others. Jake sighed and sat back down again. He suddenly felt drained. Like he had been running for several hours without rest. Next to his Neytiri put her hand on his shoulder. "Jake…….. Why did you come here?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "You dragged me here remember?" Neytiri shook her head. "No. I mean here to Pandora. Why did you come?" Jake shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I guess I wanted to get away. I need to feel useful again and as much as I hate to say it Quaritch gave me a purpose."

Silence lapsed between them; the only sounds in the cavern were echoes of animals outside. Jake sighed again and looked to Neytiri who was still looking at him curiously. "Jake… why did you think I would care about this?" Jake shrugged. "Neytiri you have no idea how much I love you. I'd go to war if it meant keeping you safe. I don't want you to feel bad for me. I don't want your pity. I don't want anyone's pity. I just want to be looked at for my abilities and not for how I look, or how I think." Neytiri smiled. "I see your fears Jake. But you were wrong to think this would matter to me. I love you for who you are. Even if your sky person body was…….. Injured I wouldn't care. I love you jakesully, and nothing will change that." A moment later their lips connected. The kiss was sweet, and gentle. As they broke apart, Jake smiled. Right now he was in heaven. Neytiri smiled at him and gently rested her hands on his chest, gently pushing him on his back.

LEMON BEGINS

Sounds filtered into the cave from all around them in only a way that a bioluminescent night could on this world. For a moment they just lay there on the cool stone in each other's embrace listening to the sounds of the forest. It was so peaceful, unlike the nights on earth in which every step you took in the dark meant trouble could be just around the bend. Simultaneously both moved to rest their foreheads against each other. It had been a long day and they both knew that they needed this moment right here to revitalize them.

Neytiri shifted around rubbed her nose against Jake's as a sign of affection before moving to gently take his lips. Where there mating night had been Jake's night to make Neytiri feel loved, tonight it was her turn. Hiking herself up onto his lap she kissed him more passionately now and rubbed her hands between his hair and over his ears. He responded with gentle caresses to her back and kissing back with a growing passion.

As he moved to reach a more comfortable position to reciprocate his movements were to jerky that Neytiri accidentally fell off. Jake immediately made movements to try and help her but stopped and let out a bit of a breathless moan. Neytiri's head had landed right near his queue which at sensing her presence had opened open and revealed the delicate tendrils that lay beneath. She had only been lightly breathing on it due to where her face was located but those light puffs of air had caused Jake unexplainable amounts of pleasure.

Neytiri seeing this reaction picked up his queue in her hand and lightly testing let out a cool stream of air on the sensitive flesh. Jake moaned at this new ministration and leaned back a little panting in pleasure. Neytiri smiled at this reaction and then proceeded to bring the queue into her mouth and lightly suck on it. Jake moaned harshly again and started to buck in pleasure. There was nothing that compared to things he felt on Pandora to that of Earth; he had never felt so alive.

Not wanting to have all the fun though he reached over with strong hands and gently lifted Neytiri up into his lap. At her questioning gaze he simply gave her a gentle smile and murmured "Tsahaylu." Neytiri nodded in response and reached for her own queue and together they formed the bond that seemed to only exist on this world alone. Both gasped on the initial click before rubbing their hands all over each other with equal passion. It was not long before a small pile of their leather clothing formed a pile beside them.

As Jake prepared to enter he looked into his mate's eyes and found what he was looking for, acceptance and love. He then formed the bond of flesh with her and began to move. This wasn't like the first time in which the passion had been incomparable but it wasn't as though it didn't have the same desire or love within in it. This time it was gentle, it was taking time to figure out each others bodies and love each part of it.

It was a slight nip on the shoulder that was later soothed by a gentle kiss. It was fervent grabbing with hands that later turned into gentle caresses of touch. It was the gentle pleasure of love that only those who are truly in it can experience and feel.

Eywa also seemed to recognize that this was true by dozens of woodsprites and a pale blue bioluminescent ring to form around them. The two occupants once again paid no mind to this new attraction as they embraced each gently and moved as one. Jake suckled lightly on Neytiri's breast causing her to gasp in pleasure while she nibbled light on his ears making him growl his. Even as both knew they were reaching their climax they only sped up slightly and kept their eyes own one another. Both panted harshly now as Jake readied himself for the final thrust to completion, Neytiri wrapped both her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply while he held her wrist tightly to his body and then trust in to climax. Both moaned under the other's lips and shuddered in the aftermath, but neither moved as both laid back to rest against the soft ground of the cavern floor.

LEMON ENDS

Jake and Neytiri lay on the ground. All around them light and dust wove together creating small galaxies in the cavern. As they lay there Jake pulled Neytiri a little closer to him. He loved her that was the only way to describe what he felt. Jake felt Neytiri's hand against his and allowed her to manipulate it. Neytiri gently spread his fingers apart; before putting her own hand over his, until they were aligned. Looked down at her Jake smiled. "I see you." Neytiri smiled and looked up at him. "I see you." Jake smiled and wrapped his fingers around her hand. Looking up at Jake Neytiri spoke. "Jake……. I don't want you to hide things from me. I want you to be able to come to me about anything." Jake nodded. "I know." Neytiri pushed herself up so she was looking at Jake in the eyes. "no you don't. I mean it. I don't want any more secrets between us." Jake stayed silent. He could tell she was about to ask him to do something drastic. Neytiri took a deep breath and continued. "Jake…….. I want to see the memory of your accident."

Jake sighed deeply. He would have said no he would have resisted in a dozen ways if it weren't for one thing. The tone of voice that Neytiri had spoken in. he had come to know that tone well, it told him that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Jake sighed again felt around for his queue, after finding it Jake looked to Neytiri and spoke. "if I show you this, you have to promise me one thing." Neytiri nodded. "anything." Jake took a deep breath and continued. "you have to promise me that you won't look at me with pity. I don't want it so save it for someone who needs it." Neytiri nodded. "ok Jake. I promise. No pity." Jake nodded and offered Neytiri the end of his queue. Jake felt Neytiri's queue touch his and less than a second later the world around them vanished. **(I'm not going to go into details about the dream cause I wrote it in the first chapter.)**

QUARITCH'S POV

Quaritch sighed again more out of irritation than anything else. Tapping the glowing button in front of him. "I told you before Spellman it was a trick to make it look like they vanished. There is no virus!" on the other side of the protective plastic dome Spellman touched a similar button. "Don't care general. I'm not willing to risk contaminating the base. You can deal with the deserters after you've been cleared by hazmat." Quaritch slammed his fist into the plastic as Spellman walked away. Above him fire suppression novels flicked on showering a mixture of disinfectants, antivirus drugs, and a dozen or so other chemicals. Growling Quaritch made a mental note to punch Spellman the next chance he got. Putting his back to the barrier Quaritch slid down until he was sitting in the ground. He was pissed he had been out sifting through blown up junk for 5 hours he had come back and he and his squad had been shoved into this decontamination dome. Closing his eyes Quaritch lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. Only one thing stopped him from pulling out his sidearm and shooting people. In 24 hours raven company would be landing and he would be able to make Jake pay for trying to leave.

AN:) WELL FOLK CHAPTER 8 IS DONE. I KNOW IT WAS KIND OF SHORT BUT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE.

ONCE AGAIN I GIVE HUGE THANKS TO saingirl101 FOR WRITING THESE HOT AND STEAMY LEMONS. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!

OK SO I'VE BEEN GETTING A FEW QUESTION ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH TSU'TEY'S AND NEYTIRI'S ARRANGED MARRIGE. I WILL BE GOING ITNO DETAIL ABOUT THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO. BUT I WONT GIVE AWAY MORE THAN THAT.

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY FOR SO LONG. IT MAKES ME SMILE TO SEE SO MANY PEOPLE READY MY STORY. THANKS.

AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED AND APPRECIATED.


	11. rumors and suspicions

_Quaritch slammed his fist into the plastic as Spellman walked away. Above him fire suppression novels flicked on showering a mixture of disinfectants, antivirus drugs, and a dozen or so other chemicals. Growling Quaritch made a mental note to punch Spellman the next chance he got. Putting his back to the barrier Quaritch slid down until he was sitting in the ground. He was pissed he had been out sifting through blown up junk for 5 hours he had come back and he and his squad had been shoved into this decontamination dome. Closing his eyes Quaritch lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. Only one thing stopped him from pulling out his sidearm and shooting people. In 24 hours raven company would be landing and he would be able to make Jake pay for trying to leave. _

CHAPTER 9

TSU'TYE'S POV

Tsu'Tey slunk along the ground following his prey. He had been following the hexapede for the past 3 hours. Earlier this morning he and a dozen or so other na'vi had gone hunting, and while most had caught they prey and had taken it back to the home tree Tsu'Tey was determined to catch this specific hexapede. This one was different. As he stalked it through the trees, Tsu'Tey smiled at the memory of how he and the hexapede had 'met'. As the hunting party had begun their attack all the other hexapedes had run in every direction running on mad instinct and not really looking where any of there were going. But this hexapede had been different. it had easily dodged several arrows and had taken off bounding through the forest. Every time he had tried to hit it with an arrow it would dodge or in one case actually hit the arrow out of the air. So now he stalked the hexapede, slowly and silently moving from branch to branch Tsu'Tey came to stop of his prey slowed and then finally stopped. Drawing out his bow Tsu'Tey close his left eye and prepared to take make his kill.

Tsu'Tey let the arrow fly from his bow. The arrow flew through the air, hit the hexapede and buried itself in the creature's neck. A perfect clean kill. As Tsu'Tey collected his prize he admired the creature. It's skin was smooth and a healthy blue, hit's 'horns' were good sized and judging from how heavy it was it was well fed. Trudging through the forest Tsu'Tey continued to think self flattering thoughts until he arrive back at the home tree. Laying his prize down Tsu'Tey began the very lengthy process of skinning, and cutting up the dead animal. He had just cut off the horny when several other na'vi walked into the room and went over to a small corner. Looking up Tsu'Tey smiled. The group looked to be all females, and judging from how they were standing they were trying not to be heard. However years of training to be a warrior and hunter had given Tsu'Tey extremely good hearing. So even with their whispers he could hear them as easily as if they had been standing next to him.

**(We all know what a group of gossiping girls look like so just picture that.)**

"Do you think he'll like the gifts we've made?" Tsu'Tey smiled again. So this group of females was trying to win the heart of some male. "Of course he'll like them." "But what if he's offended by them?" "Why would he be offended?" Tsu'Tey chuckled at that. Males were rarely ever offended when they were given a gift from a female seeking courtship. "You forget pidal he's not from our world. What if their courtship rituals are different? What if they'll like the viperwolves and they battle each other to prove that they are worthy to mate? Or what if they're like the banshee's and try to outdo Each other in some kind of contest? Or what if he's not allowed to take one of us as a mate? What if it's against some sky person law? Or…….." the females voice tapered off as the group leaned in. Tsu'Tey had to strain his ears so that he could hear what she was saying. "I've heard rumors……. That some sky males don't take females as mates but instead take other males. What if jakesully is like that? What he desires not a female but a male, for a mate?" the group fell silent at that. Tsu'Tey's mind was reeling. A male take another male as mate! Was that even possible?! Tsu'Tey interest was sparked now so when the females started talking again he made sure he was able to hear everything they were saying.

"Is that even possible?" "They're not like us Anol." "I know but……. For him to take a male as a mate. Who do you think he'd take?" the group went silent and Tsu'Tey got the very real feeling that they were looking at him. Sweat popped out over Tsu'Tey's skin as he busied himself with his work, trying to make it look as though he was unaware of their looks. After a moment the group began to speak again. "But he's made no advances towards anyone. Not yet anyways. What if he's thinking the same things we're thinking right now? Is it possible the vixen Neytiri hasn't taught him about how we choose our mates?" "It's possible……" "But why would she do that? It would go against her mother's will to teach him our ways." "But remember Neytiri can be very sly. Perhaps she wishes to have him for herself. After all he's cute, smart, and very skilled. Who's to say she's not seducing when she's supposed to be teaching him." "But she's to be mated with Tsu'Tey why would she try to catch Jake's attention?" "She's always been sly. Perhaps she intends to leave Tsu'Tey for Jake." Tsu'Tey felt his heart begin to beat faster at that. Was it possible, was Neytiri planned to leave him for Jake?

Tsu'Tey's thought began to race as his mind went into overdrive. It was true that Jake and Neytiri spent a lot of time together. And it was true Neytiri seemed to be very fond of Jake. Tsu'Tey shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. No they had to spend a lot of time together, Neytiri was teaching Jake how to be one of them. But unbidden in the back of his mind a little voice spoke. _'What if he's seducing her? What if he's doing so well because he's trying to make you look bad?' _Tsu'Tey felt the grip on his knife tighten at that thought. Again the voice spoke. _'What if he's plotting to take Neytiri away from you? What if he wants her for himself?' _again Tsu'Tey shook his head doing his best to try and push these thoughts back. But try as he might they kept fighting back, forcing images and ideas into his mind, until he couldn't take it anymore. Standing up sharply Tsu'Tey left the area leaving his dead hexapede. He had the simple makings of a plan. And while he was unsure of if it would work he was sure of one thing. He was going to be keeping a closer eye on things between Jake and Neytiri from now on.

Making his way through the village Tsu'Tey soon found himself walking into a large gap in the roots of the hometree. As he walked on sunlight left him at the threshold, the only light coming from streaks of glowing plants and fungus that lined the walls, bathing the corridor in blue and green light. Leaving the corridor _Tsu'Tey found himself inside the hometree. All around him luminous plants grew up and around covering the cavern, and bathing it in light. Making his way along the small path that wound through the plants Tsu'Tey soon found himself in front of a large curtain of glowing vines. He had been about to call out when a voice from the other side of the curtain spoke. "Come in Tsu'Tey." Shivering slightly Tsu'Tey parted the vines and smiled giving his traditional greeting to _Mo'at, who smiles back at him. "Come sit Tsu'Tey. It's been a long time since you've come and visited me." Tsu'Tey smiled and sat down on a small cushion woven out of grasses and moss. Across from him Mo'at sat down on a similar cushion and smiled again. "Now what brings my future family member to me?"

Tsu'Tey took in a deep breath. He had to be sure and word what he wanted to say correctly. He didn't want to offend or make accusations he only wanted to hint at his suspicions. "Well, I've come to see you about my arranged mating with Neytiri." Mo'at's ears went up a little at that, a sign of interest. Taking another deep breath Tsu'Tey continued. "I have…….. Concerns. About how much time she is spending with jakesully." Mo'at nodded, and Tsu'Tey continued. "I worry that perhaps sully, may be housing……….. Inappropriate ideas about his relationship with Neytiri." Mo'at nodded. "And what do you think these ideas are?" Tsu'Tey shook his head. "I don't know. It's just a feeling. He spends much of his time with her, and she with him. They go off alone for many hours and they sleep so close together. I'm just wondering if perhaps it is possible that sully is under some……… illusion as to what their relationship has become. That is to say more than student and teacher." Mo'at nodded again, and spoke. "I will admit for some time I have been watching them. I have seen the way he looks at her. I cannot describe how he looks at her but I know it is with more than just friendship."

Tsu'Tey took in a sharp breath of air. Were his suspicions true? Mo'at continued to speak. "Perhaps Neytiri has forgotten of her vow to you. Certainly Jake's arrival has forced her into a roll she is unaccustomed to perhaps she needs to be reminded of what her roll is. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Tsu'Tey. When they return I shall call my daughter aside and talk with her, and remind her of her vow." Tsu'Tey nodded. "Thank you. Perhaps I am wrong. But I could not keep my suspicions from you any longer." Mo'at nodded and gestured towards the curtain of vines, a signal for him to leave. As Tsu'Tey parted the vines however she spoke. "Tsu'Tey. This event of Jakesully being a _marok_. Have you discussed it with anyone since you found out?" Tsu'Tey shook his head. "Good. Be sure that it remains that way." Tsu'Tey nodded and left Mo'at to her work.

JAKE'S/NEYTIRI'S POV

Sunrise in the cave was a particularly interesting event. As sunlight filtered into the cavern it hit the same crystal that the moonlight had hit the night before. However where as the moonlight had been soft and gentle the sun light was piercing and blinding. So much so that both Jake and Neytiri had to shield their eyes as they made their way from the cave. As they left the cave they both set out at a fast run, racing each other back to the hometree. As the tree came into sight Neytiri saw her mother sitting on the ground in front of the entrance obviously waiting for her. Coming to a stop in front of her Neytiri spoke. "greetings mother." Her mother looked up at her and smiled. "Greeting Neytiri. How are you this morning?" Neytiri smiled and shrugged a human gesture she had learned from Jake some time ago. "I'm well." Mo'at smiled and turned her attention to Jake who stood back slightly. "And greetings to you jakesully. I trust you to fair well this morning. Jake nodded and Mo'at smiled again. "I believe my mate Eytukan is looking forward to seeing you." Mo'at watched Jake's reaction closely and noted that he tensed slightly at her words. "do you know why he is looking for me?" Mo'at nodded. "He wishes to discuss your living space. You will soon be one of us. Surely you don't expect to sleep in same place as you have been now."

Jake shrugged. "I don't mind it. It's got a nice view, and I have someone close by to talk with." Mo'at noted Neytiri's face darkened slightly at Jake's words. "Be that as it may jakesully my mate still wishes to speak with you. Be sure to see him soon lest he hunt for you." Jake nodded and passed Mo'at and Neytiri making his way up the hometree and out of sight.

MO'AT/NEYTIRI'S POV

Turning to her daughter Mo'at smiled and put her hand on Neytiri's shoulder. Using her hand to lead her daughter Mo'at guided Neytiri into the center of the home tree where Tsu'Tey had come to her with his concerns. Gesturing for Neytiri to sit, Mo'at watched her daughter sit down. She could remember a time when Neytiri would have simply dropped down onto the ground. But gone was that girl. Replaced by a women who didn't drop herself down but lowered herself with grace and dignity. Her daughter had grown up. Replaced the childish and young girl, with a women of sophistication and honor. Sitting down across from Neytiri Mo'at spoke. "hello daughter. How are you?" Neytiri looked uneasy and shifted from one side to the other. "I'm…….. well mother. Why?" Mo'at shifted so she was sitting cross legged and looking directly at her daughter. "_hì'itu_(little one) is there anything you wish to tell me?" Neytiri felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "well……." Neytiri shifted again. "mother…….. I do have…….. it's……." Mo'at watched her daughter shift and try to figure out what to say. Finally after several moments Neytiri found the words she was looking for.

"mother….. what if I don't love Tsu'Tey. Do I have to mate with him?" Mo'at took a deep breath. "and why would you ask such a question?" Neytiri looked at the ground and spoke. "I feel nothing for him. He doesn't stir my heart the way………………..someone else does." Mo'at nodded. "jakesully." It was more a statement than a question. Of course if there had been any doubt in her mind it was easily wiped away from the reaction she got from Neytiri. Who's face darkened. Sighing deeply Mo'at spoke. "the arrival of Jake has thrown us all off our normal paths and into the unknown. You seem to be getting along better with him. When I first told you to teach him you seemed unhappy to say the least." Neytiri nodded. "I was…… not unhappy but…. More angry. I thought Jake would be another lost cause like most all of the sky people. But I was……. Wrong. He is different, he is kind, caring, gentle and lo-" Neytiri stopped herself. She had been about to say loving. But this didn't go unnoted by her mother who looked at her with a cross between a smirk and a smile.

"Neytiri….. how do you feel about Jake?" she was done being 'gentle'. Neytiri looked at her and Mo'at was started to see fear in her daughter's eyes. For a long moment Mo'at felt the desire to touch her daughter and reassure her. But Neytiri spoke before Mo'at could do so. "mother….. I hope you don't think I'm being rude but why are you asking me these questions?" Mo'at sighed again and closed her eyes. "Tsu'Tey came to me today. He expressed……. Concern that Jake might be…………… unaware of your situation with Tsu'Tey. And if that is the case, I wish to know so we can stop Jake from becoming, to 'attached' to you." Neytiri felt her heart beat faster at those words. Would her parents try to separate her and Jake? "mother……. What happens if I don't love Tsu'Tey?" mo'at sighed deeply and stood up. Pacing in a straight line she gathered her thoughts for several moments before speaking. "you're father and I were arranged to be mated. I'll admit many of the thoughts you have just voiced were my thoughts as well. So I went to my mother and spoke. I cannot say that she calmed my mind but she gave me focus. She made me understand the roll I had to play."

Neytiri watched her mother pacing but did not interrupt her. "I cannot lie and say I loved your father. I liked him, and I trusted him. But I didn't love him but in time I came to love him and when we had you. I couldn't be happier that he was your father." Neytiri stood up. She was irritated now. And when she spot it was in a sharp tone. "mother! I do not love Tsu'Tey! And I will not mate with him. Not when there is someone I love more! Especially when that person loves me as well!" Mo'at opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She could see the determination in her daughter's eyes. Sighing deeply Mo'at noted how old she felt at that moment. "I cannot force you to mate with Tsu'Tey. But I can only ask that if you do not want him as a mate then as a friend, go to him and tell him of your choice." Neytiri nodded and hugged her mother. "I love you mother. Thank you for your advice." With that Neytiri took off running out of the tree hollow and out to find Tsu'Tey. As her daughter left Mo'at looked around her. _'I'm getting to old to keep deal with young like her. She's rebellious and full of her own ideas.'_ Smiling Mo'at sat back down. Neytiri certainly was her daughter.

JAKE/EYTUKAN'S POV

Leaping from branch to branch it Jake only a little while to find Eytukan who looked up and then smiled as he saw Jake. "Jake. Come, walk with me. We must discus your living space now for when you become one of us." Jake smiled and followed next to Eytukan as he slowly walked along the paths of the tree branches. As they walked Eytukan spoke. "Jake. I must admit when you first came here I was doubtful. I didn't think you would care to learn our ways. I'm happy to see that in this case I was wrong. You've become a fine, warrior and hunter. And if I do say so you've stirred up a lot of interest amongst the different clans. But we'll talk about that later. Now, we must discus your living arrangements. No doubt you are interested in more than just a simple hammock. Where would you like to sleep from now on? Perhaps the higher bows of the hometree would suit you better? The stars above you lighting the night. Or perhaps you would like to be closer to the ground? Neytiri has told me how you sometimes fear falling."

Jake smiled at that. Yes he had had that fear when he had first arrived but now he didn't fear the ground anymore. "well Eytukan. I've found my current spot suits me well. Not to high but not too low. Plus I have someone to talk to." Eytukan smiled and looked at him. "you've grown very close to my daughter haven't you?" Jake nodded, and Eytukan paused to put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll let you in on a secret jakesully. I've been asked by dozens of females to set you up in a place near them. It seems you've become very popular with the females, as of late." Jake nodded and blushed slightly. "I must admit I'm a little surprised at that." Eytukan looked at him and Jake continued. "on earth, I'm not overly attractive. I'm not ugly but I'm not the best looking person. Plus I'm a warrior so I'm away from home for long periods of time." Eytukan nodded. "my sympathies Jake. I know being away from home all this time must be…… difficult for you." Jake shrugged. "Not as much as you might think. Mom and dad weren't very happy when I told them I wanted to be a soldier. I guess dad always wanted me to follow in his footsteps and be a shipbuilder."

Eytukan chuckled. "for sure, crafting things is a worthy job. But for what it is worth I'm glad you came here and I'm glad it as Neytiri who found you. I shudder to think of what would have happened if anyone else had found you." Jake nodded. "yeah I'd be a blue puddle on the ground." Eytukan and Jake shared a chuckle at that and stopped. In front of them air crossed the distance to a dozen small homes being built into hollowed out sections of the larger tree branches. "many females here find you attractive Jake. Have you thought about when you will pick a mate?" Jake inhaled slightly at that. So they had come to_ that _subject. Jake smiled and looked to Eytukan. "well… sir. I have thought about it. And I think I've found the one I like the most. She's tough, smart, beautiful, and above all she loves me as much as I love her." Eytukan smiled and clapped him on the shoulder again. "sooo the boys found someone he likes. Well that'll disappoint many of the other females, who fawn over you, but come tell me who this girl is."

Jake took another deep breath. In his head he was mentally thinking about how to run away if Eytukan freaked out. "well sir……it…………..that is to say……….I like……….ummm………it's Neytiri." As Jake finished he made a mental not to step slightly away from Eytukan who had stopped and was looking at him with a mixture of concern and amazement. After a long pause Eytukan spoke. "my daughter?" Jake nodded. "yeah." Eytukan nodded and put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "you do know she's arranged to be Tsu'Tey's?" Jake nodded again. Eytukan smiled. "and you say she returns your feelings?" Jake smiled. "yes. She does." Eytukan nodded and smiled even wider. "well then I can hardly stop you from being with her can I." it wasn't a question. "you're ok with it?" Eytukan nodded. 'yes I'm ok with it. But-" Eytukan pulled Jake until their faces were inches away from each other. "if you make her cry or, hurt her in anyway. I'll drag you to the banshee caves and feed you to them one bit at a time." Jake shuddered but a moment later Eytukan smiled again. "you'll need a gift for her, if you wish to be her mate. My consent or not you must have an offering of courtship." Jake nodded. "I have something already. I've been working on it for a while." Eytukan let go of his shoulders and pushed him away in a gentle and encouraging manner.

"then go my boy. Get your gift and give it to Neytiri. Declare your love so all know of it. I'll speak with Tsu'Tey and explain things to him." Jake nodded, turned around, and began running and leaping from branch to branch making his way to his hammock. Behind he could he Eytukan calling to him. "and hurry boy. Mo'at and I want grandchildren before our time comes."

AN:)WELL FOLK CHAPTER 9 IS DONE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.

THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL COME SLOWLY. I JUST STRATED DRIVERS TRAINING AND IT'S GOING TO TAKE A HUGE CHUNK OF TIME OUT OF MY WRITING TIME.

OH. I'M GOING TO BEGIN USING MORE NA'VI WORKD IN MY FICS. I FOUND A WIKI ENTRY THAT TRANSLATES SEVERAL HUNDRED HUMA WORDS INTO NA'VI. DON'T WORRY I'LL PROVIDE THE TRANSLATIONS, IN PARENTESES, NEXT TO THE NA'VI WORDS.

AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE WELLCOME AND NEEDED.

UNTIL NEXT TIME MY READERS.

My Eywa watch over you.


	12. exiled

"_Then go my boy. Get your gift and give it to Neytiri. Declare your love so all know of it. I'll speak with Tsu'Tey and explain things to him." Jake nodded, turned around, and began running and leaping from branch to branch making his way to his hammock. Behind he could he Eytukan calling to him. "And hurry boy. Mo'at and I want grandchildren before our time comes."_

CHAPTER 10

MAIN HUMAN BASE

Quaritch smiled to himself as he watched the sun runner touch down on the landing pad in front of him. A moment later the ramp lowered and Quaritch watched as Jake's old team climbed off. As the last member left the ship Quaritch saluted and spoke. "Nice of you to join us." All of them saluted back and the front one spoke. "James Rely. Nice of you to invite us." Quaritch nodded, and guided them inside. After everyone pulled of their masks Quaritch spoke again. "Well I'm not going to say things have gotten better but they haven't gotten worse. But that could change fast so we need to get you into your new bodies." Taking a lift down Quaritch watched as the small light that illuminated the various floors flash by. Stepping out of the lift Quaritch gestured to a viewing station. Gazing out of the pane glass room their eyes met 4 avatars floating in colotanks. "These are yours. Try not to break them on the first day." James nodded and looked sideways at Quaritch. "When do we get transferred?" Quaritch raised an eyebrow. "Don't delude yourself soldier. This isn't like a unit transfer. If you're put into these bodies you won't get to go back to being human. You will be in that body until the day you die. Is that clear?"

James and everyone nodded. Quaritch sighed. "Jake was a good, man. Touch, resourceful, smarter than half my staff put together. I wont let those savages kill one of my men and get away with it. Regardless if that's the rule for failure in there society. You find jasul, you capture him and you bring him to me. Understand?" the ground nodded and Quaritch smiled. "Then good luck. You'll need it to survive the transfer." Pressing a glowing red button Quaritch watched as the small section of the floor they were standing on lowered and after a moment they all stepped out onto the floor of the surgery room. As they did so a small scientist in a lab coat hurried over too them. "good you're here. Yes, everything is in order. We're ready to begin at any time just need to-" the scientist pulled out a small scanner and scanned Jake's team. "Yes nervous systems line up. A good grow. Come we must get you cleaned and prepped. Come." Before leaving James turned to Quaritch and handed him a small datapad. "a list of everything we'll need." Quaritch scanned it quickly then smiled. "You planning on fighting the whole war on your own solider? James shrugged. "if it comes down to it sir yes." Smiling Quaritch nodded. "I'll see to it that the supplies and your transport are ready when you and your team wake up." The scientist led them to small shower room off the main floor and spoke again.

"undress and wash as you would normally. It's specialized sanitizing solution. When you're done put on the clothes provided and come back out. Then we'll begin." Leaving them. James sighed and began to undress he didn't like scientists. They were all facts and now creativity. As they undress tom spoke jokingly. "Wash as usual huh? Eric no jerking off." A moment later a loud smack echoed across the room followed by a loud "ow!" from tom. 10 minutes later the team reemerged from the shower room now dressed in skin tight clothing that left little to the imagination. The team broke up as various scientists directed them to lie down on separate tables. As James lay down his scientist a bald man in his 30s put something over his nose. "now count backwards from 200, take deep breathes after every number. Understand?" James nodded and did as he was told. "200 (breath) 199(breath)…..198 (breath)……….197 (breath)………………196 (breath)…………………………….195 (breath)………………………………………………..1…194(breath)"

7 HOURS LATER.

James slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that hit him was the headache he had. It felt like someone was pounding on his skull with a hammer. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes James found himself floating lazily suspended in a colotanks. On the other side of the galls a scientist nodded to him and spoke through a microphone. "Don't worry you'll be able to breathe just fine. You're in a tissue growth accelerator. Its making you heal about 300X faster than you normally would. That way instead of months of healing you'll be done in about 30 minutes. Your team is fine. They all survived and are now healing like you. Just relax; you'll be out killing things in no time." James nodded and found himself drifting back asleep. Plans of how to capture Jasul began to form in his head.

MEANWHILE

JAKE'S POV

Jake could feel his heartbreaking. No heartbreak didn't describe what he felt. His sides heaved with sobs and his face was covered in tears. It felt like his soul was being torn apart.

FLASHBACK

Excitedly Jake charged to his hammock, and after digging around in one of his cubby holes found what he was looking for. A long string of beads and crystals withdrew from the hole. Smiling at it Jake ran his fingers over the bead remembering how it had taken him days to learn how to make them and even more time to find the right materials he liked. But he shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking now was the time to find Neytiri and give her the gift. Bolting from his hammock Jake paused as he landed on the branch below. He didn't actually know where Neytiri was. Last time he had seen her Mo'at had been walking with her. Still running Jake made his way to where Mo'at sat in the center of the home tree. Before he had even pulled the vine curtain back Mo'at spoke. "She's not here Jake. She's going to tell Tsu'Tey of her decision. Tsu'Tey should be near the dire horse stables. Look for them there." Jake paused to bow to the vine curtain before dashing off again. His feet easily carried him over the ground and through the air.

Several time Jake had to stop or slow down or he would have run right through people, and on one particular occasion he jumped clean over Ninat. Sailing over his and not even responding when she wished him a good day. His entire being focused on one thing. Finding Neytiri and giving her his gift. As he neared the stables he found another na'vi in his way Beyral and pidal. Coming to a stop Jake waited for Beyral and pidal to move. Looking up from their work Beyral, and pidal smiled at him and greeted him like normal. "Greetings Jake. How are you today?" Jake shrugged and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I'm ok. I'm in a bit of a hurry right now though." Beyral raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What could have you in such a rush?" pidal smiled and spoke. "Could it be Neytiri is chasing you right now?" Jake shook his head. "No but it involves Neytiri. Can you please move, so I can go?" Beyral smiled seductively and shook her head. Her tail moving slowly through the air, the way a cat's dose before it pounces on its prey. "Why would we do that Jakesully? Neytiri already has so much of your time to herself. And we hardly ever get to see each other. Not since that time we hunted together. Or the times you and pidal talk around the fire pits."

They were moving closer now. And with a jolt Jake noted that they were moving in a way so that even though they were moving he would not be able to run passed them, or over them, or even under them. As pidal moved she continued to speak. "It's not fair really. Neytiri see you so much and we see so little of you. She keeps you hidden away from us like an animal in a cage. Does that seem fair to you Jake?" Jake shook his head and took a step back. "I guess not. But now I really need to find her. Would you please move?" again they shook their heads, as Jake took another step back. In front Beyral spoke again. "You've truly become magnificent Jake. Don't get me wrong. Your other body was nice, but this new body." Jake felt his back hit a tree trunk and a moment later Beyral's hands were running over his chest and shoulders. Leaning in Beyral's breath touched Jake's ear and again made his shudder. "This new body……… is perfect. It would produce healthy young and no doubt has quite a lot of stamina."

Jake had been about to speak but broke off as Beyral pulled his away from the tree. As Jake's chest touched Beyral's he felt pidal's hands begin to run over his neck and back. A moment later pidal pressed her chest again Jake's back making his shudder again. He tried to move away from them but they blocked his path, and made it so he couldn't move. Pidal whispered in his ear. "perhaps he is nervous Beyral after all this is his first time mating with one of us." Jake rolled his eyes at that. It most certainly was not his first time. Jerking back roughly Jake pushed pidal away and with a heavy heave was able to toss Beyral to the side and clear his way. Starting to run again, Jake smiled and waved goodbye to the girls as they picked themselves up off the ground. As he ran he could hear pidal complaining to Beyral, about not be seductive enough. Jake shuddered at that. If he and Neytiri hadn't been mates he had a very strong feeling that he would still be back there with them all over him. Shivering again, Jake continued on his way until he found himself at the dire horse stables. Slowing down slightly Jake began looking for Neytiri and Tsu'Tey. Dozens of na'vi were at the stables, some were putting their horses away others were bring theirs out and still others just crowded around and watched the horses crooning over the horses and lavishing compliments on them.

Deciding he needed to find some place higher up, Jake began climbing one of the many trees that lined the stables. After a quick climb Jake found himself at the top of the tree and after scanning the crowd found Tsu'Tey pulling Neytiri away from the crowd and into a small clearing on the other side of the stables. Jumping down from the tree Jake made his way through the crowd and to the other side of the stables. He peeled back the small vines and ferns that covered the clear. He had been about to enter when he felt his heart stop, and his blood run cold. Neytiri was in Tsu'Tey's arms. But it got worse as Jake's eyes took in the scene he found that not only were Tsu'Tey's arms around Neytiri but Neytiri's arms were around Tsu'Tey's neck. Not only that but their lips were touching. Jake's heart exploded in his chest. He couldn't breathe couldn't think. He felt the necklace he was carrying fall from his hands and heard it hit the ground with a soft 'thud'. Jake looked away blinking hot tears or anger and sadness from his eyes.

He wasn't thinking anymore. He was just acting. He left the clearing left Neytiri and Tsu'Tey alone. His feet seemed to have a mind of his own as they carried him back through the crowd of na'vi and away from the stables. He was thankful that he wasn't outright sobbing but that soon changed as he left the crowd and made his unknown way back up the path he had come. Again his feet moved on their won and Jake soon left the main path, and began running through the forest. He wasn't sure how far or how long he ran. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from the hometree and the stables as he could. He wasn't really sure where he was going but he was very aware when his foot snagged on a root. Down he fell hitting the ground hard and knocking the wind out of him. He lay there for a moment fighting to hold back the flood of tears that wanted to break free. But he found that he was losing that battle. Tears flowed from his eyes and all he could do was curl into a ball on the ground and cry.

END OF FLASHBACK

And now he lay there on the ground. Cold, alone, miserable. Tears flowed free and fast down his face. His heart felt like it was exploding and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the scene out of his mind. Neytiri kissing Tsu'Tey. It was burned into his mind. he was so upset that he didn't even notice when a twig snapped next to him. Or when he felt someone's hand on his back. He did take notice when he felt that person pull him into a sitting position and rest his head against the person's shoulder. He noticed but he didn't care. His sides heaved with sobs and his mind continued to replay that scene in a never ending loop. Time lost all meaning as he sat there cradled in this person's arms crying his heart out. After an eternity and a half the tears slowed and after a while stopped. Wiping his eyes Jake blinked the last tears out of his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of grace's avatar, who smiled awkwardly at him and spoke. "tell anyone I'm here and I swear to god, I'll suffocate you in your sleep with your pillow. What's got you so upset?'

Jake sniffed and began to retell his story. Every now and then grace would nodded and make sounds of understanding or disapproval. At the end of his tale Jake shuddered as more tears threatened to fall again. Grace sighed deeply and spoke. "Jake……. I know you won't like to hear it. But perhaps what you saw wasn't what actually happened. Go back let Neytiri and Tsu'Tey explain themselves." Jake sighed and nodded. "I guess…….. but not now. Tomorrow. Right now……. I just need to be alone." Grace nodded and stood up. "you're always welcome to stay the night at the base." Jake smiled and nodded. "thanks. I think I'll do that. I don't want to be around a lot of people right now." Grace smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "don't worry. I'm everything was a huge misunderstanding." Jake nodded. "I suppose. But we'll see. For now I just need to collect my thoughts. I'll be by the base later. Ok?" grace nodded and left him alone, picking her way through the forest until she vanished from sight. Sighing deeply Jake looked around picked a direction and began walking. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he didn't want to be around other people for a while.

NEYTIRI/TSU'TEY'S POV

BEFORE JAKE SEES THEM

Neytiri left her mother and began to make her way to the stables. She knew Tsu'Tey had gone hunting so she had a good idea that he would be there cleaning his kill. Picking her way through the small crowd around the stables Neytiri easily found Tsu'Tey rubbing soothing salve on his dire horse. Looking up as she entered Tsu'Tey smiled at her and spoke. "hello Neytiri nice to see you." Neytiri stopped in the door way slightly taken aback by how Tsu'Tey had greeted her. It's kind of made her mad so when she spoke it was in a very annoyed and slightly aggressive voice. "I need to talk to you." Tsu'Tey nodded and put the bowl of salve on a small table next to him. Wiping the last of the salve on his hands Tsu'Tey looked at her and smiled. Something in Neytiri's chest broke and she found herself snatching up the bowl and hurling it at Tsu'Tey who ducked as the bowl whizzed through the air that his head had been a moment ago. "you….." Neytiri found herself shouting at Tsu'Tey. "you stay out of things that aren't your business!" Tsu'Tey raised an eyebrow at that and Neytiri found herself throwing a large pitcher of water which shattered as it hit the wall behind Tsu'Tey.

"why are you so angry Neytiri? You haven't fallen for Jake have you? You're supposed to be my mate not his; remember?" again Neytiri threw something at Tsu'Tey this time a small knife used to cut skin from bone buried itself blade first and quivering in the wall. "there's no fallen about it. I'm mated with him and he with me. I'll not be your mate. So leave me and Jake alone." Tsu'Tey face flushed with anger and he grabbed Neytiri's arms and pinned them to her side. Snarling he brought his face inches from hers before speaking. "you mated with him!?!?!? What about me?! You're supposed to be my mate!!" Neytiri slammed her head forward and struck Tsu'Tey's forehead with her own sending him reeling backwards holding his forehead. But Neytiri wasn't done yet. Grabbing Tsu'Tey's head she drove her knee as hard as she could into his stomach. Tsu'Tey reeled backwards and growled as a small stream of blood dripped from a cut above his eye. Blazing forward Tsu'Tey slammed his fist hard into Neytiri's chest, before grabbing her by her queue and kneeing her in the face.

Dazed Neytiri felt Tsu'Tey grab her arm and a moment later she blinked furiously as she felt herself being half dragged half carried from the stables. She wasn't exactly sure where Tsu'Tey was taking her but she did know when he set her down and pressed his lips to hers. It took her a full 30 seconds to come up with the perfect plan. Latching her arms around Tsu'Tey's neck Neytiri bit Tsu'Tey's lip causing him to stagger backwards in pain. With her arms still around his neck Neytiri again slammed her forehead into Tsu'Tey's. letting go of Tsu'Tey Neytiri spun to the right and kicked the legs out from under Tsu'Tey who fell in a spectacular heap on the ground. Coughing and sputtering. Bringing her foot down hard on his stomach Neytiri took a great deal of pleasure as Tsu'Tey gasped for air. Leaning down Neytiri grabbed Tsu'Tey's throat and squeezed. Not enough to make breathing impossible but enough to cause Tsu'Tey's eyes to widen in fear. Baring her teeth Neytiri spoke in a voice that promised pain if Tsu'Tey tried to get up. "you WILL leave me and Jake alone. You WILL go to my mother and father and say you consent with my decision to pick Jake over you. And you WILL not ever bother him or me again for anything is that clear?"

When Tsu'Tey didn't respond Neytiri tightened her grip until he gasped and wheezed for air. Finally with a great deal of effort Tsu'Tey managed to wheeze out a "(cough)yes(cough)." Letting go of Tsu'Tey Neytiri slammed her foot down against his chest once more before leaving the clearing he had dragged her into and prepared to reenter the crowd who seemed oblivious to the fight that had just taken place. She had just pushed the curtain of vines out of the way when something on the ground caught her attention. Reaching down Neytiri felt her heart stop as she felt the familiar band of material in her fingers. The necklace she had found in Jake's cubby. But it was different now, small glass, and bone beads had been working around the material. The effect was a necklace of such beauty that Neytiri felt her breath being taken away as sun light glinted off the glass beads, splitting and creating small rainbows all around her. Behind her she heard Tsu'Tey cough and chuckle. "now he'll never take you." Turning around Neytiri felt pure rage boiling in her stomach, and flowing through her veins like venom.

"what did you do?" from his spot on the ground Tsu'Tey chuckled. "the kiss. He saw it. My guess he thought you were being unfaithful to him with me. He'll never have you back now." Tsu'Tey began to chuckle again but a loud bark cut him off and stopped Neytiri from leaping into him and tearing his throat out. "**TSU'TEY!!!!!**" Neytiri looked to the source of the voice and found her father and mother both had looks of anger unlike anything she had ever seen. Their faces were twisted in pure rage and hatred. Tsu'Tey made to get up but in one swift motion Neytiri watched her father pull his bow from its spot on his back, draw and arrow and send the arrow through the air to burry itself in Tsu'Tey's shoulder. Tsu'Tey let out a growl of pain and after a moment of struggling pulled the arrow from his shoulder. As he did so Neytiri's father spoke. "get out. GET OUT!!! You dare to interfere with my daughter's happiness?!?! GET OUT!!!! Na'vi were gathering around now. Several of them looked on in curiosity as their leaders shouted at one of their most prominent na'vi.

"YOU DARE TO GO AGAINST EWYA'S WILL!?!?!?! **GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!**" even Neytiri shook at the tone her father was using. Never had she seen him so angry. Trembling Tsu'Tey picked himself off the ground and bowed down to Neytiri's parents. "honorable clan leader…… please….. let me explain….. I-" but Tsu'Tey was cut off when another arrow buried itself In the ground inches from his head. now it was Mo'at's turn to speak. When she spoke her voice was calm but Neytiri could tell she was just as upset if not more so than her husband. "it is not the way of Eywa to allow to people to mate if they do not love each other. I thought for sure you would understand this Tsu'Tey but perhaps I was wrong. For some time now I've seen you look at Jake with anger and frustration. I had hoped that this would die out with time but now I see it has only strengthened. When we asked Jake here we did so in hopes that he would learn from us and we would learn from him. But you have made no attempt to learn of him. You only treat him with mockery or contempt. These are not the traits of the Omaticaya." Neytiri felt her breath hitch in her throat she knew what was coming next. Everyone listening knew, even Tsu'Tey who began to shake violently. But her mother didn't stop but continued to speak, in her calm, and wise voice. You are exiled and you are a Omaticaya no longer. Take you dire horse and never come back to this tree. Get out."

The crowd disbanded and Neytiri felt her hand clutch the necklace. Remembering what she had been about to do Neytiri turned from Tsu'Tey who was still trembling on the ground and hurriedly began looking for Jake to explain what had happened.

MAIN HUMAN BASE

James smiled as he flexed his new fingers. Next to him Eric was busy popping has back. Next to him tom sat queue in hand. every now and then he would poke the moving tip of his queue and whines but whether in pain of pleasure James didn't know. Across from them Alice paced. In her hand she expertly twirled a combat knife as though she had been born in this body. Smiling James spoke. "well Quaritch looks like the surgery was successful. Can we go now. Quaritch who sat behind a large desk smiled and nodded. "sure. I don't see why not. I've gather the list of supplies you requested. And you're ship's fueled and ready to go." James nodded and stood up. "any clues on where we could find Jasul?" Quaritch tilted his head in thought for a moment. "no really. I guess check out near the hometree. Of course you won't be able to fly your ship in there." James shrugged. "I suppose. Ok. We'll report back when we've found and captured Jasul." Nodding Quaritch saluted them and they him. Turning James found himself looking at their ship through the window on the side of Quaritch's office. It was a large mobile platform ship 6 ion engines sat 3 to a side. Each engine able to put out 90,000 horse power. The combination of all three when turned on full power could move them at over 900 miles an hour. Inside 2 stories of gear and weapons sat waiting to be used. In the center 2 small cold fusion reactors sat producing more than enough power to run the ship and all her electronics.

Grinning James and his team filed onto the ship and after a brief check to make sure everything was secure James nodded to Eric who sat down in the pilot chair and began reconfiguring the controls to his likening. 5 minutes later the ship rumbled to life and flew off into the sky. As he watched the ship fly off Quaritch smiled evilly. His plan was working. And the best part was the fools of raven company had no idea they were signing the death warrant on their beloved lieutenant's life.

AN:)WELL FOLKS CHAPTER10 IS DONE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

I TRID TO STAY TRUE TO TSU'TEY'S CHARACTER. BUT HE WILL BE REAPPEARING IN LATER CHAPTERS. OF COURSE WHETHER OR NOT HE'S GOOD DEPENDS ON MY SUPER SECRET PLOT LINE.

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!


	13. MISTAKE

_Grinning James and his team filed onto the ship and after a brief check to make sure everything was secure James nodded to Eric who sat down in the pilot chair and began reconfiguring the controls to his likening. 5 minutes later the ship rumbled to life and flew off into the sky. As he watched the ship fly off Quaritch smiled evilly. His plan was working. And the best part was the fools of raven company had no idea they were signing the death warrant on their beloved lieutenant's life. _

CHAPTER 11

JAMES'S POV

James grinned. Things were falling into place rather nicely. They had only been out search for an hour or so when they had found Jasul. He had been walking along and not really paying any attention to the world around him. Of course just caused it looked easy didn't mean they could just swoop in a na'vi-nap him. If there was one thing Jake had always stressed it had been if it looks to good, sounds too good, and smells to good, 98% of the time it was a trap. So they were setting up. Alice was posted on a tree branch about 500 yards away trank-rifle in hand and trained for jasul's chest. Eric and tom followed not far behind him. Ready to fight Jasul hand to hand if needed. James himself was next to Alice, clearly able to see Jasul but not able to be seen. James nodded to Alice who tapped a small button on her gun. 3 flashes of red light told Eric, and tom that they were about to begin. Alice's finger touched the solid surface of the trigger. The rifle jerked sending the dart loaded inside flying through the air. Through his combat scanner James watched as Jasul looked up at the noise. Even as the round sped towards his chest, Jasul twisted and easily avoided the shot. Next to him James heard Alice scream "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" James rolled his eyes. Great now they had to use plan be.

JAKE'S POV

He had no idea what was happening. One moment he had been walking, and thinking. The next thing he knew 2 avatar's were attacking him. Dodging a punch Jake grunted as the other na'vi slammed it's shoulder into him sending him into a nearby tree. Gasping for breath James ducked only to avoid having his face ripped in half as a combat knife sliced through the air where he had been. Leaping into the air jake drew out his bow and fired in mid air. 2 arrows raced through the air and buried themselves on one the ground and the other in the foot of one of his attackers. The arrow wasn't poisoned so the victim didn't have to worry about dying, unless it was from blood loss. As he landed Jake took off through the brush trying to put as much distance between him an his attackers. He had made it maybe a dozen steps when he felt something tear into his back. Dropping Jake tried to get up only to find that he couldn't move. Not only would his legs not work, but his, arms, hands, feet, hell everything but his eyes refused to work. Jake felt hands on him and a moment later something hard slammed into the back of his neck knocking him unconscious.

JAMES'S POV

**(don't forget. Jasul is jake.)**

Bring Jasul back was a cake walk. It took little time for them to drag the unconscious body back to the ship and shove it in the brig. Feeling the engines rumble James smiled and sat down in a chair on the other side of the electro wall that held Jasul back. He had just gotten the all clear from Eric when Jasul woke, sputtering and coughing. As Jasul tried to stand James tapped his com and spoke to Eric. "hey Eric bank hard to the right for me would you." A moment later Jasul was thrown through the air and into the electro fence which sent 30,000 volts through him. Yelping Jasul clambered back away from the fence. "you na'vi aren't fond of cages. So I figure I'd put you in one. Careful though. This one will kill you if you mess with it too much." As Jasul looked at him James waved more out of spite than anything else. "you killed out friend and now we're going to see to it that you pay." Jasul shook his head. "I haven't killed any avatar. You're mistaken." James lunged forward and pushed an old photograph as close as he could to Jasul without touched the fence. "HIS NAME WAS JAKE!!!! BUT YOU KNEW THAT!!! YOU KNEW HE WAS A GOOD PERSON BUT YOU ILLED HIM, AND FOR WHAT?!?!?!? CAUSE HA FAILED SOME LAME ASS TEST OF YOURS?!?!?!"

Putting the photo away James heard Jasul speak. "wait…….. James? James is that you?" James growled as he spoke. "don't call me that. DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY NAME!!!!!" he didn't care if he was heard by the others now. "we know your trick. Your ability to absorb memories. Quaritch told us all about it. So don't bother trying to be Jake sully. You'll never be him." Jasul shook his head. "Quaritch lied to you. I am Jake sully. He wants you to bring me back cause I defected from his side. James you have to believe me." "Eric bank to the right again." As James left he smiled at the sound 30,000 could make.

Half an hour later raven company was back at base, and dragging Jasul through the maze of hallways after they had knocked him out again. As they turned a corner they found Quaritch standing in front of them. A huge smile covered his face. "well boys. Like you were the right people to call. Bring him in here." Quaritch gestured to a room to his left. Dragging Jasul inside the team found themselves in a room with no furniture, or windows. The only think in the room was a table, and a small cabinet. As raven company left Quaritch smiled and began smacking Jake awake. As Jake's eyes opened Quaritch grinned. "hello boy. Been a while hasn't it?" Jake's eyes narrowed. "you set me up. You called in my friends to bring me in." Quaritch nodded. "yep. And guess what. Not only did I set you up but I set them up to. See right now a message some of my men are taking them to get paid. Only thing is they'll be paid in rounds through the chest." Smiling Quaritch began pulling, knives, and other things from the cabinet. Jake felt his blood run cold. Smiling Quaritch spoke. "you shouldn't have betrayed me. And now you've got to pay for it." Jake winced in pain as Quaritch grabbed his queue and pulled, sending sharp pain through Jake's body. "when I'm done with you you'll wish you had your old cripple body back."

RAVEN COMPANY POV

Something was wrong. They could tell that the moment they had left Jasul with Quaritch. They were walking now, being led by a marine through the maze of hallways and rooms. And while that wasn't odd, the number of soldiers with guns following them was. As they turned a corner, James nodded to Eric who nodded back and tripped. As Alice helped him up James heard him whisper something to her. As Alice moved back into place she leaned in and spoke to tom who nodded. They were outside the buildings now, walking on large catwalks hundreds of feet above the ground. As they neared the middle of the cat walk James shouted. "NOW!" all 4 members of raven company threw themselves off the cat walk and into the air. James heard one of the marine shout a second before their world was filled with gunfire. Even as they fell through the air and onto a lower catwalk James could feel bullets hitting the metal all around him. As his feet touched the cold metal of the catwalk James and his team hurtled back towards where they had left Jasul.

JAKE'S POV

Jake trembled. His body felt numb, with cold. He knew what was happening to him. His nerves were shutting down trying to stop him from feeling the pain of Quaritch's torture. Not that it would save him. He had been stabbed 3 times. Now every time he took a breath his winced in pain as he reopened the cuts that had been put into his chest. Blood clung to his skin leaked down onto the table where it collected and eventually fell to the floor. The slow drip, drip, drip was driving him insane. Above him Quaritch grinned. "well boy I've got to say you're stronger than most. But if I know one thing about the na'vi, its that their queues are the most sensitive part of their body." Jake winced as Quaritch grabbed his queue and jerked it, sending lances of pain through Jake's body. But it wasn't until he felt the cold edge of Quaritch's knife against his queue that he truly felt scared. Above his Quaritch grinned. "you should have just walked away boy. Then I wouldn't have to do this. You think you're one of them you forget your body was made my humans and our tech."

Jake gritted his teeth and said nothing. In truth he was terrified, beyond words. Just having Quaritch's blade near his queue made him afraid. Above him Quaritch jerked his queue again. "you shouldn't have betrayed me sully. And now I'm going to make you wish you had your old crippled body back.

Outside the room the guards that stood watched jumped slightly as a unearthly scream ripped through and echoed down the cold metal corridors of the base.

RAVEN COMPANY'S POV

James growled as the last marine in their way dropped. They had been fighting for a few minutes now. And every moment they wasted fighting was another moment that Jasul was alone and being tortured by Quaritch. Charging down the corridors, James nodded to Eric who ran beside him. In response Eric threw all his weight against a close door in front of them. The door held for a fraction of a second before being thrown from place and across the next room. They were back in the hallway that lead to the room where Quaritch and Jasul were being held. Stopping only at the corner, jake pointed to Alice and then down the hallway. Alice nodded and leapt out from behind the corner strafing the corridor with rounds from a SUB she had taken from an unconscious marine. Making their way down the hallway, Eric and Alice stopped short of the door way and turned back down the corridor to keep a look out for anyone who came their way. Tom and James on the other hand slammed their shoulders into the door and forced their way into the room.

Even as the door was falling tom was charging at Quaritch who looked stunned for a moment before trying to grab his sidearm from it's holster. He had only just managed to get the clasp undone when tom was upon him. Tom's fists were blurs as he hit, pressure points all over Quaritch's body, sending him to the ground whether dead or simply unconscious James didn't know or care. His attention was on Jasul, who lay on the table they had left him on. The dark blue of his skin was gone replaced by a paleness James had never seen before. 3 large slashed spanned his chest. James cursed himself as he and tom tried to stop the bleeding. Half a dozen pack of medigel later the bleeding had mostly stopped enough for James to hoist Jasul onto his back. Sounds of fighting echoed from outside. Eric and Alice were in the room now taking cover within the door jam and firing rounds back at the small platoon of men that were trying to kill them.

"we need to get back to the ship. Jasul doesn't have time for this." Tom grinned and pulled out a grenade he had 'barrowed' from a marine earlier. Pulling the pin tom hurled the grenade down the corridor. A second later all the gun fire stopped. Charging down the corridors they spent little time fighting now. Now it was just a mad dash back to the ship. They thundered up the ramp. Even as James slowed he could feel the ship rumbling to life as Eric reactivated the systems. James lay Jasul down on a small cot in the medical section of the ship. The blood that had covered jasul's chest now clung to James's back. But he pushed that thought from his mind. He couldn't focus on that now. right now he had to save jasul's life. The ship shuddered as it took of and over the com Eric shouted. "missiles incoming. Hold on to something." James groaned. This was why he hated flying. He hated the speed they moved at, the uncertainty of what would happen, not to mention that fact that everything Eric did to avoid the missiles made James's work a 1000 times more difficult.

The ship shuddered as somewhere outside a missile exploded. "that's all of them guys. James what do we do now?" James tapped the com button. "head towards the na'vi home tree. Maybe they can help Jasul more than we can." A slight pause and then. "what will they do to us?" James let the question hang in the air as he resumed treating Jasul. He had just finished applying bandages around jasul's chest when Jasul gasped and coughed. James pushed Jasul's back onto the cot and spoke. "don't try to move. You've got serious injuries. Don't move." Jasul's eyes flickered but didn't open. After taking a shuddering breath he spoke. "James?" James nodded, foolishly. "yeah it's me Jasul." Jasul shook his head slowly. "not Jasul. It's me……….jake. guess it's hard to recognize me now that I'm in a new body." James chuckled. "yeah………jake…… I'm sooooo sorry." Jake shook his head but as he did so James noticed the pain it brought. Running his hand along Jake's head James felt tears well in his eyes, as his hands touched what had been Jake's queue.

Gone was the 2 foot long cord of nerves. Now only half a foot remained. James felt anger well in his chest and he was temped to tell Eric to turn the ship around so they could go back and kill Quaritch. But it was Jake's hand on his wrist that stopped him. He was fading now, James could see Jake's body beginning to relax as the anesthesia begin to take affect. A moment later jake was asleep. James sighed and made his way to Eric who looked at him as he entered the cock pit. "what now James?" James closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "we own up to our mistakes. Take us to the hometree. We'll return jake and take whatever punishment they put on us. That's the least of what we can do." Eric nodded and made a small adjustment to the ship, course. For the rest of the flight no one said a word.

3 HOURS LATER

JAKE'S POV

Jakes vision was blurred as he opened his eyes. Above him he could hear Neytiri speaking but here voice echoed as though from far away. "lye down jake. You need to rest." But jake shook his head and sat up. Grinding his teeth in pain as he did so. After a moment of dizziness he spoke. "the other. Where are they?" Neytiri pushed him back down as she spoke. "they're about to be executed for what they did to you. Now lay dawn and rest." "jake sat bolt upright, his head pounded and the room spun as he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled out of Neytiri's alcove. He could hear Neytiri saying something behind him but he didn't care. Stumbling around jake managed to make his way up the paths to the center of the tree where every na'vi seemed to be grouped. As he neared the center he could hear Eytucan speaking. "for crimes against one of the clan's people you have been sentenced to death. May ewya have mercy on you." He was near enough now. Near enough to see James, Alice, tom and Eric with their legs and hands bound. Each of them knelt on their knees eyes closed ready for death. Behind James Eytucan with his hand on James's shoulder knife drawn ready to kill James.

Jake, looked around wildly for someway to stop the execution. His eyes found a guard standing near him. The guard's bow was clutched in hand and his quiver of arrows was full. Clumsily jake grabbed the guard's bow out of his hand while at the same time drawing an arrow from the quiver. Taking aim jake didn't even think about if he missed. The arrow flew from his bow, hummed through the air and hit it's target. Eytucan's hand jerked as the arrow hit the knife, sending it out of his hand and burying itself into the ground. Looking up Eytucan looked furious until he saw that it was jake who had fired the arrow. "Jakesully why do you protect them. They are responsible for what was done to you." Jake shook his head and had to gasp for air as his vision swam. "you cant kill them your laws say only the person wronged can pass judgment. I don't want them killed." Eytucan raised an eyebrow. "you believe they should not be killed?" jake nodded. "yes. They fucked up but they were only following the orders they were given. Hell if I'd have been in their situation I would have done the same thing."

Jake broke off as his vision swam again, he could feel his muscles beginning to relax and he knew he was maybe seconds from falling asleep. "Don't kill them" was the last thing he said before unconsciousness took him.

* * *

AN: HEY FOLKS. SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WIL;L HAVE A LOT OF KEY THINGS AND EVENTS IN THEM.

THANK TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THIS LONG. I CHECKED YESTERDAY AND FOUND THAT I'M 2 USERS AWAY FROM 100 WATCHERS!!!!


	14. i have a plan

_Jake broke off as his vision swam again, he could feel his muscles beginning to relax and he knew he was maybe seconds from falling asleep. "Don't kill them" was the last thing he said before unconsciousness took him._

CHAPTER 12

When Jake next awoke next he again found Neytiri leaning over him. Slowly Jake sat up, his head didn't pound this time and he found the room only spun a little when he spoke. "How………how long have I been asleep?" Neytiri spoke as she handed him a water skin. "3 days." Jake coughed slightly in surprise as he drank. "3 days?!" Neytiri nodded. "Yes. I was beginning to worry." Jake sighed and closed his eyes but opened them again as he remembered his old team. "what about the others? The team that brought me here, I remember Eytukan was going to kill them." Neytiri nodded, pushed him back onto his back. "yes. They're fine. You can see them after you've rested." But Jake sat back up. "no Neytiri we don't have the time. I need to see them now." Neytiri growled and made to push Jake back down. But Jake grabbed her wrist. Neytiri had been about the speak when she was the look in Jake's eyes. She knew that look well it told her there was no reason arguing, he wouldn't change his mind. Neytiri sighed and allowed Jake to stand.

Leading him from her alcove Neytiri lead Jake down a dozen paths to the bottom of the hometree. One at the base they turned left and followed as dimly lit path that lead to a large gap in the roots. Passing through the gap Jake and Neytiri began a walk downward through a small tunnel that seemed to lead under the hometree. After maybe 200 feet the download sloped tunnel leveled out and revealed another root archway. 2 guards with spears, and bows stood on either side of the archway. Passing by the guards Jake found him and Neytiri standing in a large dimly lit underground cavern. The cavern itself wasn't huge maybe 9 feet across and 20 feet deep. As Jake's eyes adjusted to the darkness he found 4 na'vi sitting in the cavern. As he stood there one of them looked up and then jumped to it's feet shouting "lieutenant on deck." As the other na'vi sprung to their feet Jake sighed and approached the na'vi who had spoke. He knew who it was. Only one person did that. "James, what did I say I was going to do the next time you did that?"

James looked at him for a moment before speaking. "punch me." Jake smiled. "yeah. But under the circumstances I think I'll hold off." For a long moment Jake and James looked at each other, then James smiled and Jake chuckled. "it's good to see you again James." James nodded. "good to see you too." Nodding to the other Jake smiled. "Eric, tom, Alice. Nice of you to join me on Pandora." In turn they nodded but none of them spoke. James spoke. "well Jake what now. After you saved us they brought us down here. I'm not too sure what they're going to be doing with us now." Jake shook his head. 'they wont be doing anything. Under their laws only I can punish you." James nodded. "ok. I guess that's fair." Jake nodded. "yeah it's fair. Now get up and come with me." Turning around Jake found that Eytukan had joined them in the cavern. He now stood behind Neytiri, a stern look on his face. "you speak to them as though they are your friends Jakesully. Need I remind you that they attacked you and stole you away from your home here." Jake shook his head. "no you don't need to remind me Eytukan. These people are my friends."

Eytukan shook his head. "friend do not steal their friends away from their homes jakesully." Jake nodded. "they didn't know it was me. Quaritch told them some lie that made them think I was impersonating the real jakesully. They were just following orders." Eytukan sighed and shook his head. "a person who follows orders blindly is more weapon that living creature. And they cannot leave this cavern until they have been punished." Jake smiled. "I think I know a good punishment." Turning around Jake looked at his former team. "since I technically saved your life that mean you owe me a life debt. You'll do what I say, when I say and how I say. Understood?" 4 answers of "yes." Met his ears. Smiling Jake turned back to Eytukan shook his head and closed his eyes. "you're an odd na'vi Jakesully. But I'll trust your judgment for now." Jake noted the 'for now' part as he lead his team up out of the cavern and out into the padorain forest. as they left the tunnel Jake watched neytiri and Eytukan turn and make their way back up into the hometree.

Turning to his team Jake spoke. "ok. So Quaritch told you to kidnap me. Right?" his team nodded. Jake nodded to himself. "and he told you that I had knowledge of everything they were doing. right?" again they nodded. Jake leaned back so his back rested against the bark of the hometree. What was Quaritch up to? Sighing Jake closed his eyes. "ok. Here's what your going to do. Eric, tom go back to your ship and get field binoculars with a built in video camera. Go back to the base and make a recording of everything they're doing. don't get caught. Then come back to the ship. Ok?" Eric and tom nodded and left vanishing into the forest like ghosts. "James take me to the ship. Then your going to fill me in on everything that happened. how Quaritch contacted you, how you got here, and everything you can remember about what was going on in the base." James nodded led the way to the ship witch had been cleverly hidden using broken branches of nearby trees to camouflage it and make it unnoticeable from the surrounding brush. Once inside James told Jake everything. As the story ended Eric and tom reappeared grim looks plastered on both their faces.

Jake watched as Eric uploaded the video into the ship's computers. A moment later a 3d video popped up holopad of what Eric and tom had seen. As the video played through Jake felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster. Quaritch was unloading more Samsons than ever. When he had first arrived on Pandora there had been 45 Samsons on the base. Now according to the video there were 69 Samsons. All of which were armed with weapons and ready for an assault. As the video ended Jake sighed and closed his eyes. "Quaritch is preparing for an assault." No one else spoke. There was no need for argument. They all knew it was true. Quaritch had failed to kill Jake, so now he was just going to wipe out the na'vi race. It was Eric who broke the silence. "what do we do Jake?" Jake shrugged. "I don't know. We cant fight them head on. To many na'vi would die and we wouldn't do enough damage." Another long pause then, "we don't have to fight them head on." Jake looked to Eric who had spoke. Eric shrugged and continued. "to get here they have to pass through those floating mountains right?" Jake nodded, a plan was beginning to form in his mind.

THE NEXT MRONING

JAKE'S POV

The next morning Jake found himself seating in a circle with Eytukan on his left, Neytiri sitting across from him and Mo'at sitting on his right. Eytukan spoke. "you think this Quaritch is going to attack us?" Jake shook his head. "I don't think I know. It's how people like him react to being beaten." Eytukan stood up and looked out over the forests. "how do you expect us to win in a fight against him and his weapons? We're no match for them." Jake shook his head again. "you don't have to be. I have a plan." Turning continued. "with your permission Eytukan my team and I will begin laying traps for Quaritch's men." Eytukan looked at him for a moment before speaking. "why do you need my permission?" Jake sighed. They had come to the more controversial part of his plan. Sighing Jake continued. "I need you permission because I would like to set up demo charges on several thundering rocks (Hallelujah Mountains)." Jake grimaced as Eytukan inhaled sharply after a very long pause Eytukan spoke. "do you know what you're asking me to allow you to do?" Jake nodded. "yes. But you have to understand. This is the best chance we have of disabling as many enemy Samsons as possible. I can't say it's work 100% but it's come damn close." Eytukan sighed and was silent for a long time. And when he did speak next Jake noted how old he sounded.

"very well jakesully. You have my permission. But understand if this fails. I'll hold you personally responsible. Understand?" Jake nodded and stood up. "I understand Eytukan. And don't worry my team is the best at what they do, and what they do isn't nice. But there are thing you and the na'vi can do to help us." Eytukan looked to him and nodded. "name it." Jake smiled. "we need you to send runners to the other clans. If we want to have even the slightest chance of winning this fight we're going to need as many warriors as possible. Do you think you could convince the clan leaders to join us?" Eytukan was silent for a long time and instead Mo'at spoke. "it could be done. But it would be rare to gain all the clans' loyalties. They'd need a strong leader to rally under. Someone who is fearless and unwilling to compromise in their ideals." Jake nodded to Eytukan who was still silent. "that's Eytukan." But Eytukan shook his head and turned to Jake. "no, jakesully. My time of ruling is growing old. I'm tired. I've lead my people for so long. But now it is time to pass that right to another." Jake nodded. "I understand. Who will you pass it to?" Eytukan looked at him for a moment and then offered up a rare chuckle. "if you must ask jakesully, perhaps you're not as smart as we had hoped."

It took Jake a few second to realize what Eytukan was saying. But when he did understand Jake shook his head. "no Eytukan no. I'll not take your place. I'm not fit, I'm not one of your people." Eytukan shook his head. "you're more one of us than you know jakesully. You've protected our people, learned our ways, taught us how the sky people think and act, even now in the face of such a monstrous task you side with us. You're more on of us than any other na'vi I've ever met. And it is for this reason I wish for you to be the clan head." Jake opened his mouth to protest again but Mo'at cut him off. "jakesully, many na'vi would die for this honor do you wish to show our clan disrespect by refusing such a request?" Jake sighed and shook his head. "no. I mean no disrespect. I accept." Eytukan smiled and put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "then it shall be done. Tonight I'll share my blood with yours and then you shall be made clan head for all to know. Go now, prepare for what must be done." Jake nodded and left Neytiri following at his side. As they left the council room Jake found James leaning against as wall waiting for him. As Jake neared him he nodded. "James smiled and pulled out the walky-talky clipped to his belt. "Eric, tell tom to start setting up the explosives, also tell Alice to start scouting sniping positions and hide out locations. I'll be there shortly."

Jake didn't see James leave but he knew he had. The area around the council room seemed strangely quite to him. Aside from the sounds of himself and Neytiri walking not a single noise disturbed the air. As they walked down the path leading away from the room Jake yawned. He was very tired, almost to the point of going cross eyed. He had spent the night before, helping his team take inventory, and diagnostics of every bit of equipment on their ship. Jake had just finished yawning for the 9th time when Neytiri spoke. "perhaps sleep would be best. A tired leader is an unfocused leader." Normally he would have argued but this time he didn't have the energy. He allowed himself to be steered in the direction of their hammocks and a few minutes later Jake was getting ready to climb into his hammock. He had been about to climb in when Neytiri who was already in her hammock spoke. "Jake……father told me you wish to have me as your mate." Jake nodded and Neytiri looked at the ground before continuing to speak. "well……. It is customary for mates to sleep in the same hammock. Of course you don't have to just yet; but………" Neytiri's voice trailed off as Jake smiled sleepily at her. "Neytiri I'd like nothing more than to sleep next to you right now." Neytiri felt her heart beat faster as Jake lay down next to her. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to his body sending small shivers down her spine. Smiling Neytiri whispered. "I see you Jake." After a moment the half asleep reply of "I see you Neytiri." Met her ears.

JAKE'S DREAM

He was floating. All around him white light and nothingness stretched seeming to go on forever. For a long time Jake twisted and turned in the air looking for something anything. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he knew that he would know it when he saw it. He had just done his 7th 360 spin when he felt himself being pulled down and a moment later landed on the 'ground' with a loud thud. Groaning Jake rolled onto his back. in the brief moment he had been unable to see anything the world around him had changed. He lay near a large lake. All around him trees and plants bloomed and teamed with life. But as he lay there he noticed something, some of the plants didn't fit. While dozens of the plants around him were from Pandora Jake could easily make out a handful of plats from earth. Large yellow sunflowers bloomed not far from him. Their yellow pedals a stark contrast to the varying shades of blue that surrounded them. "where the hell am I?" he was speaking more to himself than anyone else. So when a voice answered him Jake almost leapt out of his skin. As it was he leapt to his feet and prepared for an attack. "you're where ever I want you to be." Spinning around Jake had been about to speak but found himself unable to do so when he saw who had spoken.

Long curly brown hair, slightly tan skin, and brilliantly green eyes. Jake found himself unable to speak as he starred into the face of his mother. His very _human_ mother.

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I'm such a jerk for leaving you with such a huge cliffhanger.

SO HAPPY!!! 100 WATCHERS!!!!!! I'D LIKE TO THANK ALICE458 FOR BEING MY 100TH WATCHER. *GIVES HUG* THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!


	15. THE DEAL

_Long curly brown hair, slightly tan skin, and brilliantly green eyes. Jake found himself unable to speak as he starred into the face of his mother. His very human mother. _

CHAPTER 13

Jake starred unsure of what to do. He knew he was dreaming but at the same time the shock of seeing his mother had made him temporarily unable to think. After a while his mother spoke. "Stop starring at me like that. If you don't like the form I'll change." Jake watched as his mother's formed changed. A few seconds later his mother was gone replaced by a women with golden hair, and all knowing blue eyes. As she finished changing the women looked at him. "what?" Jake shook his head. "Who are you?" the women shrugged. "you and the na'vi know me as Ewya." Jake nodded slowly. "So you're Ewya?.......................I thought you'd be taller." Ewya glared at him. "Shut up. Besides we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you mister sully." Moving closer to the sun flowers Ewya smiled as she ran her hand over the yellow petals. "You humans have such beautiful flowers. But you don't appreciate them. Such a waste."

Ewya sighed, and turned to Jake. "You've become a very large thorn in my side mister sully. I watched as you stepped onto my planet, and I watched as you died from an infection of my own creation. And th-" but Jake cut her off. "Hold on, you're the reason I died?!" Ewya nodded. "yes. I created a virus that would infect only you. It wasn't that hard." Jake took a step forward only to have Ewya chuckle at him. "Thinking of attacking me? I wouldn't do that. I control this world right now. Kill me and you die too. Besides it all worked out in the end. Not only did you survive but you got a new na'vi body. And that Jake sully is the problem." Jake shook his head and pushed the anger he was feeling into the back of his mind. "How is me still being alive a problem?" Ewya chuckled. "Oh it's not the fact that your alive that's the problem. It's the fact that you're in a na'vi body. Let me try to put things in words that a human can understand." Ewya paused in thought for a while and then spoke.

"Imagine the universe like a book. Each chapter is a world, each letter is person. Normally a letter ends and the person dies." Ewya pointed at Jake and continued. "But you…… you mister sully are like a drop of ink that's bleeding through to the next chapter. That's how you're still alive. Even now you defy death. And it's for this reason that I've brought you here." Jake shook his head slightly confused. "how am I defying death right now?" Ewya rolled her eyes. "You really don't know anything about your new body do you? Your queue, it's been cut. Your connection to the planet is gone; your neural chord has been severed and yet you still live. In any other na'vi death would claim them in a matter of hours, if not minutes. But you mister sully. You still live……for now." Jake raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean for now?" Ewya chuckled. "don't tell me you haven't felt it. The fatigue, the dizziness, the inability to concentrate. You're dying mister sully, and that is why you're here. I'm here to make a deal with you. It's true the na'vi never had problems like this until your kind came here, and for that…" Ewya pulled a small golden dagger seemingly from nowhere. "For that I should kill you right now. But on the other hand, you and your team are the best chance the na'vi have for survival. So I'll make you a deal."

Ewya looked Jake directly n the eyes as she spoke. "_IF_ your plan succeeds and _IF _the na'vi survive I won't kill you. I'll let you and Neytiri live happily ever after as you humans would put it. _**BUT **_if you fail; if the na'vi are destroyed…… well let's just I can make you feel more pain than any torture quaritch could use on you." Jake felt his heart rate spike slightly at that. Ewya chuckled and looked around. "Looks like you waking up. Don't forget they die; you die." Jake tried to shout something but found his voice was gone. The world around him was dissolving turning white once more. From far off in the distance he could hear someone saying his name. It was with a great effort that Jake woke up. Sweat covered his skin and clung to him like thousands of small hands. His heart pounded and it took him a minute to realize Neytiri was trying to speak to him. "Jake. Jake…… are you alright? Talk to me." Jake took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm……… ok Neytiri." Neytiri's big eyes looked at him filled with concern. "I was worried. You were talking and moaning in your sleep. Is everything alright?" Jake lapsed into silence. Was everything alright? He had completely abandoned his human life, could be attacked at any second by people who wanted him dead, and was gearing up to fight a war. "everything's…….ok, Neytiri." Neytiri looked unconvinced but nodded and lay back down. "it is almost time for your ascension. In a few hours you'll be our clan head." Jake nodded as he closed his eyes. This time no dream of Ewya bothered him.

3 HOURS LATER

Jake looked from Neytiri to the bowl of strange white and green paste she held in her hand. "that's going on my body?" Neytiri rolled her eyes and began drawing designs on Jake's face and chest. As she did so she spoke. "you're going to be our clan leader now. You must not waver in your ideas, or morals. The entire clan will hang on what you say. Your slightest comments could bring never ending joy to someone or bottomless sorrow. Think before you speak, as difficult as that may be for you skxawng." Jake chuckled at the use of his old nickname. I'm still skxawng?" Neytiri smiled. "you'll always be skxawng to me." Jake chuckled. "what else am I to you?" Neytiri smiled and Jake gasped as she applied more cold paste to his chest and stomach. "your Jake sully, my mate." Her fingers dipped low tracing over his hips. "the love of my life." Her hand pressed against his heart leaving a large white handprint. "and our soon to be clan leader." As Neytiri stopped a voice behind Jake spoke. "come Jake sully it's time." Turing Jake found Mo'at standing behind him a small smiled played across her face. Standing up Jake smiled to Neytiri and kissed her before following Mo'at out of the small preparation chamber and along a small dimly lit path. As they walked Mo'at spoke.

"Relax jakesully." Jake chuckled. "Relax. Sure…" Mo'at smiled and pulled a small curtain of vines out of the way so they could continue. As they walked on Jake spoke a question that had been on his mind since finding out he would be leader. "How does this work? I mean how am I made clan head?" Mo'at looked to him and then spoke. "Normally the son or daughter of the current leader would take over. But since my mate his willed the right to you; you and he will have to mix blood so that by blood you're his son. It's not very complicated you just cut your hand and he cuts his. You hold hands while I say a pray to Ewya and heal you. After that my mate will take you out onto a balcony overlooking the hometree and will declare you his son. After that he'll gift you with a small token of his trust in you. Then you're officially our leader." Jake nodded as Mo'at stopped in front of another small curtain of vines. However these vines were dotted with white flowers.

Following Mo'at through the curtain Jake found himself in a mostly hollow chamber. In the center of the chamber Eytukan knelt in front of a glowing flower. Following Mo'at Jake stopped once he stood next to Eytukan who looked up at him and then stood up. Smiling to him Eytukan spoke. "hello Jakesully. Are you ready for this?" Jake shrugged. "I have no idea." Eytukan smiled. "exactly the way I felt when I became leader. Best advice I can give you is to relax. Nobody expects you to be perfect. If you find yourself in a situation you don't understand or aren't sure about ask someone. Nobody will think any the less of you." Jake smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best." Eytukan nodded. "That's all any of us ask. Now come it's time." By then Mo'at had moved to the other side of the glowing flower and now held a small stone knife in her hand. Placing the knife on the flat part of the flower Mo'at began to speak.

"jakesully you have been chosen to lead our clan into the new future. Do you accept this fate?" Jake nodded. "I do." Mo'at continued. "being the clan leader has many responsibilities. You hold our clan's hopes and dream. Your word is law to us. You represent us on the tribal council. Do you believe yourself to be up to these challenges?" "I do." Mo'at nodded and picked up the knife. Gently running it over the glowing section of the flower and continued. "you are not of na'vi blood yet you have passed all of our tests and trials." Mo'at passed the knife to Eytukan who, drew the sharpened stone over his palm tensing slightly as the blade cut into his skin. Dark red blood seeped out of the injury, passing the blade to Jake Eytukan nodded as Jake firmly gripped the knife. Taking a deep breath Jake forced himself to relax as he drew the blade over his palm feeling the cold stone cut into his hand. As the knife drew away a small layer of red blood covered the blade. Mo'at spoke again. "jakesully by grasping the hand of my mate you agree that you consider yourself not only his son but mine as well." Jake nodded and watched as Eytukan extended his bleeding hand. Taking Eytukan outstretched hand Jake winced slightly as a small sting of pain lanced down his arm in response.

It was an odd feeling to say the least. He could feel his own blood covering his palm in a layer of warmth. And yet Eytukan's blood seemed cold when it touched his hand. It felt even stranger as the feeling of his and Eytukan's blood mixing made contact with his brain. He could feel his own warm blood on his palm and at the same time he could feel Eytukan's cold blood settling in his hand against his cut flesh. All at once a feeling of dizziness washed over him and Jake felt the room spin. He felt Eytukan grab his shoulders to help steady him. He had just straightened up when he heard Mo'at gasp. Turning Jake felt his vision spin. But even then he was able to see why Mo'at had been surprised. Hundreds of woodsprites had made their way into the chamber and now hung in the air, that was until Jake felt the room spin again. Jake felt his knee hit the ground as another wave of dizziness washed over him. Jake muttered "damnit…. You said you'd let me live." To himself.

Above him Jake felt woodsprites begin landing on his head. Jake felt his vision swim again and became aware of a strange feeling on the stump of his queue. It was an odd feeling, like someone was dipping his queue in warm water. Above him he heard Eytukan mutter something in na'vi. Blinking Jake felt the sudden feeling of dizziness ebb away. Taking a deep breath Jake managed to stand up. He was vaguely aware that his hand was still bleeding but something seemed more important. The feeling of the sprites on his head was gone and Jake found himself running his uncut hand over his head to see if they had all left. As he did so however he found something was not the way it had been when he had stepped into the chamber, to begin the ceremony. His queue. Since it had been cut Jake only had about half a foot left, not anymore. Even as he ran his hand over the seemingly magically repaired Jake brought the queue so he could see it. He expected to see the normal long black hair that housed the nerve chord. But instead pale blonde hair met his gaze. Jake watched as the tip of his chord opened confirming that his neural chord had been repaired. Above him Jake heard mo'at mutter "_ewya lrrtok te yo_" (ewya smile upon you.) As Jake stood again Eytukan helped him regain his balance. "it would see ewya agrees with out choice of leaders. But come jakesully we must finish the ceremony."

The ceremony was short and for that Jake was glad. Mo'at said a small pray and then healed there hands. After that Eytukan led Jake out onto the balcony and gave a small speech about how his trust and love now flowed through Jake's veins. After that Eytukan presented Jake with a small knife and told Jake to find Neytiri and celebrate his new appointment as clean leader.

* * *

AN: HOLY SHIT FOLKS. GOOD TO FINALY WRITE THIS OUT.

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. T_T

THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE _**VERY **_IMPORTANT. AND I'VE COME TO A DECISION THERE _**WILL**_ BE A _**SEQUAL **_TO THIS FIC.

ENJOY


	16. THE PLAN

AN; WOW THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY SO FAR. ENJOY

_The ceremony was short and for that Jake was glad. Mo'at said a small pray and then healed there hands. After that Eytukan led Jake out onto the balcony and gave a small speech about how his trust and love now flowed through Jake's veins. After that Eytukan presented Jake with a small knife and told Jake to find Neytiri and celebrate his new appointment as clean leader. _

CHAPTER 14

Mornings on Pandora were always beautiful. The sun rose above the trees and sent beautiful waves of blue, orange and reds over the sky. Mist would often cover the floor of the forest, making it look like something out of a dream. Jake slowly sat up and looked at Neytiri who continued to sleep next to him. He couldn't help but smile. Neytiri's chest rose and fell in slow rhythm. Her eyes fluttered every now and then showing that she was dreaming. Being careful not to wake her Jake dropped down from the hammock they had been sharing and left at a brisk jog heading for the banshee roosts, in the upper part of the tree. Few na'vi were up, most of the na'vi he passed were still very much asleep. Every now and then he would pass one who would bow slightly as he passed. Reaching the banshee roosts Jake easily found ISO who was by far the largest banshee there. After climbing onto her and connecting his queue Jake took off into the sky in the direction of the rocks (Hallelujah Mountains). The crisp morning air stung slightly as he flew and Jake found himself thinking back to his childhood home on earth. When he had been a child…… things had been simpler. Less complex to such an innocent mind.

Jake broke out of his thoughts as the looming forms of the mountains came into view. Slowing slightly Jake began scanning the mountain sides and tops looking for his team's ship and possibly them, and after several minutes of searching he found them. They were on one of the larger mountains towards the middle of the floating field. As he dove down towards them he noted Tom suspended by a set of mechanical spider legs on the side of the mountain. As he flew by Tom waved to him and began climbing upwards towards the top of the mountain. After landing Jake rolled his neck as Tom finished his climb and joined him on the top of the mountain. "Jake good to see you. Congrats on being made leader." Jake shrugged. "Don't congratulate me just yet. Congratulate me when our plan works." Tom shrugged and motioned towards the ship which they both made their way towards. As they entered the ship Jake noted most of the lights were turned down to their minimal output levels. Tom spoke as they moved through the ship. "Eric's worried about using too much power, so he got everything turned down as low as it will go. Can't say I agree but you know how he gets when you begin challenging his ideas." Jake nodded as they emerged into the central chamber of the ship.

In front of them Eric stood a large hologram of a green ball in front of him. Eric didn't turn to face them but spoke as he continued to watch the giant ball in front of him. "Hey Jake. What'cha need?" Jake shrugged. "Came to see if I could help. What are you up to?" Eric shook his head and muttered, "No no no." as he tapped in a few commands on a console in front of him. Gesturing the ball he spoke. "This delightfully complicated puzzle is the security system for the main base that Quaritch operates out of. I'm trying to hack into the system. See the sections of the ball?" Eric gestured to the ball which expanded slightly and allowed Jake and Tom to see that it was in fact not a ball but a series of rotating rings that came together to create the form of a ball. As the rings spun around Jake noted several of them seemed to have 'chips' in them where a section of the ring was missing. Eric continued. "The gaps on the rings represent hacks and cracks I've been injecting into the system. If I can get them all to align then I've got access to the complete network. So far though……" Eric growled and punched in another series of commands. "I've had little success. I've only got access to minor systems. Sensors and some enviro-controls. Nothing much that will help us if we have to attack the base."

Jake rolled his eyes. "What do you mean 'if'? Eric loosing a bunch of Samsons won't stop Quaritch from forming a bigger army and coming back to kill us. We're only going to get one shot at this. We have to make sure we hit something vital." Eric nodded and punched in a few come commands. A few more gaps appeared in several rings but nothing aligned. Eric shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Well until I get more access to the system I won't be of much help." Jake had been about to speak when James's voice spoke from the other side of the room. "Old proverb: when fighting a shark, blind it." Jake nodded. "Yeah but this isn't a shark. It's a military compound with at least 1000 soldiers in it at all times. And we can't blind all of them." James shrugged. "Still, When fighting an enemy of greater strength find its weaknesses and hammer them till it dies." Jake nodded. "True enough. So what do we know about the base?" Eric grumbled and a moment later the 3d ball vanished replaced by a hologram of the base. Eric spoke. "Well we know they have 5 heavy turrets with 6 foot deep, 9 inch diameter screws that mount it to a series of 89 foot reinforced steel and concrete pillars. A single round from one of them would tear a banshee in half." The hologram zoomed in and Jake watched as one of the guns fired a round and killed a holographic banshee soldier.

"We also know that we can't sneak in through back door owing to the main fact that there isn't one. Every door into the base has DNA scanners. If I could get deeper into the system I could override some of those." The hologram zoomed into showing a first person view of the base from the view of someone who was by the main gate. "Once inside the main gate there's little to no cover at all. We'll just say no to that route unless we're desperate." Zipping through the base the camera came to stop from the point of view of the landing pad for supply and medical ships. "The landing pad is about the only strategic point of penetration. It's high up so we could see them coming. Plus it gives Alice room to do what she does best. Not only that but if we had to there is an access port on the computer used to lower and raise the platform. I could hack some of the systems and maybe make a bit of a diversion if we needed it." Jake shook his head. "No. your completely exposed to the central guard tower from there. It's suicide. But I do like the idea of using the platform." Tom rolled his eyes. "Jake, this plan is suicide. We'll all be killed if we just drop down while the base is on high alert." Jake nodded. "True. But that might not be a bad thing. The high alert part not the part about us being killed." Eric shrugged and shifted his weight from his right leg to his left. "What do you mean?" Jake shrugged. "Remember that time in Russia, with the hostages in the embassy?"

Everyone nodded and Eric spoke. "Of course. We fooled the embassy sensors into thinking there was a poisonous gas in the building. The bad guys ran to the decon-showers while we got everyone else out. Why?" Jake shrugged. "I think something similar to that is our best bet. Look. We don't have nearly enough guns to storm the base. But if we fool the people inside into getting out of our way maybe we won't have to fight everyone. We just need to find something that would get them out of our way. Any ideas?" "Fire alarm?" Jake frowned at Tom. "You never grew up past high school did you?" Tom shrugged, as Eric spoke. "Wouldn't work anyways, Automatic fire suppression systems. Any fire would be under control in 15 seconds." Jake leaned back against a crate of body armor deep in thought. "We need something that doesn't need security access to trip. But at the same time it needs to be important enough so that people don't just disregard it." James nodded. "it needs to be something they're already set up to deal with………….." after a moment James chuckled, and Jake looked up. "What's so funny?" James shrugged. "It's so simple." Jake shrugged. "Care to fill the rest of us in. you know our telepathy isn't that good." James rolled his eyes.

"You said you made it look like you vanished by destroying your old portable base and claiming a virus had broken out, right?" Jake nodded. "And Selfridge probably quarantined those soldier until they were cleared of contaminants right?" again Jake nodded. "Yes. If he followed protocol. But why does it matter?" James rolled his eyes. "Simple. The base is probably on high alert after that. I bet you anything most of the soldiers flip out if they get anything on their skin now. If Eric can gain deeper control over the system he could trigger the sensors to think that biological contaminants have entered the base." Eric nodded. "……yes. Once the alarms are triggered, everyone in the base would run to the decon-chambers. We'd be mostly unopposed. We could easily move through the base and secure key points. Then we could get into Selfridge office and Eric would gain complete control over the base. He could lock room down so no one can leave unless we want them too." Jake nodded. "It could work. But we would encounter some resistance." Tom nodded. "Yes but it wouldn't be the army that it normally would be. It's would probably be just a few small teams making sure no one steals anything in the chaos. Easily taken care of." Jake shook his head. "Try not killing them. Cripple them or something like that. But I want to avoid deaths on both sides for this mission. Tom shrugged. "You're the boss."

Jake nodded and brought his hands together, the crisp clap echoing off the metal walls. "Ok. Eric keep working on the system see if you can get deeper. Tom, James, and I will help set up the charges for our little show here. Where's Alice?" Eric shrugged. "Last I saw here she was looking for sniping perches near the base. I think she figured you might decide to attack. You know how she is. Always thinking ahead." Jake nodded. "Ok. When she gets back call her to me. I have a job for her." Eric nodded and a moment later the 3d ball was back and Eric continued his work. As James, Jake, and Tom left the ship Jake continued. "Tom how do you want to do this?" Tom shrugged. "Well normally I'd want about 50,000 pounds of C4 and I'd just go crazy." Jake shook his head. "I'm good not god. What else have you got?" Tom shrugged. "Well we've got a lot of thermal wire. We could use that to weaken the base of the mountains. Then with the limited explosives we have I would say, compression blasts would be most effective." Jake nodded. "Smart. Use the heat from the thermal wires to begin slow melting the rocks and then the explosives shred through them life hot knives through butter." Tom nodded. "That's the main idea yeah." Jake nodded. "You'd need to put the explosive as close to the center of the mountain as possible how would you do that"

Tom smiled. "Already thought of that. Most of these mountains have cave systems that go down to about the center. I figure we just drop the bombs in there and seal them in. then when they go off all the force is pushed outwards and not in just one direction." Jake nodded. "Smart. Ok. Let's do it. What do you need me to do?" and so half an hour later Jake found himself clutching a length of thermal wire and running it along keystones on the mountain. Jake whipped his head as he worked. Thermal wire wasn't a new tool for him. He had worked with it a number of times before. Originally it had been invented to keep temperature sensitive equipment warm so it wouldn't freeze. The wire itself was composed as unstable molecules that continuously merged and broke apart. The effect was a wire that was very strong but also generated heat without any external power. Of course this wasn't without draw backs. Thermal wire couldn't be allowed to sit in the same place for a long time, mostly because after a while it would start melting what ever it was sitting on. Because of that when a person worked with the wire they had to wear protective gloves so they wouldn't burn themselves. That being said even with the heat resistant gloves Jake was uncomfortably aware of how hot the wire was.

He was thankful that he didn't have to cover the mountain with the wire. It had takne Tom a little time but he had found a few stones that carried the majority of the weight of the mountain. Weakening these stone would ensure less resistance when the bombs went off. Making sure the wire was secure Jake wiped his forehead again and used the mechanical spider legs to move along the side of the mountain. He had already wired 8 boulders. Somewhere to his left on another mountain Tom was moving through the belly of the mountain and planting the bomb. Jake had been about to go back for more wire when a shadowy figure caught his attention. The figure was familiar and Jake smiled as the form of Trudy in her Samson broke through the eternal mist that clung to the mountains. Making his way topside Jake reached flat ground as Trudy touched down next to his banshee. Jake smiled as Trudy climbed out of her Samsons, breathing mask covering most of her face. A moment later the avatars of Grace and norm stepped out too. Smiling Trudy hugged Jake for a moment before speaking. "Hey. Grace gave me the news last night. You…. Leader. Who'd have thought it?" Jake shrugged. "Good to see you Trudy. How have you been?" Trudy shrugged. "Sometimes I think about arming one of my Samson's warheads and ending it all, just so I don't have to listen to these 2…." She gestured to Grace and norm. "Flirt with each other."

Jake nodded in sympathy. "I'm sorry. Well we could use your help if you're up for it." Trudy nodded. "Hell yes. My baby and I haven't flown in weeks." Jake chuckled. "Go and see James to see what he needs you to do." Trudy nodded and gestured for norm and Grace to follow. As Jake began gathering more thermal wire he heard someone step behind him. Turning he found Alice squatting on the ground looking at him. "Hello." Jake nodded. "Hello." Alice had always crept him out slightly. She was so cold, and she never seemed to be happy unless she was about to kill someone or something. "What do you need?" Jake rolled his eyes. "Not much for socializing are you?" Alice continued to stare and him. Jake sighed. "Are you still the best tracker of the team?" Alice nodded. "Do you need me to find someone?" Jake nodded. "Yes. As a matter of fact I do. But I don't need him killed. I need him brought to me. Think you can do that?" Alice nodded. "Good."

10 MINUTES LATER

Jake sighed again as he watched Alice climb back down the large vines that connected the flouting mountains to the ground. Turning back to his work, Jake gathered up the thermal wire he would need and set about wrapping the final keystone. As he came back topside he nodded to Tom who sat with his back to the crate full of thermal wire. In his hands Jake could easily see a rigged bomb. Tom nodded to Jake. "Nice work commander. We'll be done in no time." Jake nodded and left Tom who continued to mess with the bomb. Moving into the ship Jake stepped into the room, where Eric stood just as Eric shouted "YES!!!!" Jake watched as all the gaps in the rings aligned and a moment later the ball they made up exploded; showering Eric is small holographic confetti. "Can I assume that was a good thing?" Eric looked up and smiled. "Oh yeah that was a good thing. I've got almost complete access to the base's internal systems. If it's connected to the base network I can control it." Jake nodded. "Nice. See if you can find out when Quaritch is planning to attack." Eric nodded and began sifting through dozens of holographicaly recreated files. After a moment he spoke, the sound of joy that had been there before was gone. "That can't be right."

Jake watched as he went through the files again. "What?" Eric looked up. "Well…………..according to this he's going to attack in 3 days." Jake felt his eyes widen and his blood run cold. "Three days?" Eric nodded, and began going through more files. "According to the files he's sending 103 Samsons, 16 mobile platforms, and a heavy bomber." Jake nodded but felt his hand make a fist. "Great." Eric raised an eyebrow. "How is this great?" Jake shook his head. "Up until now we've known nothing about his plans. Now we do. You did great Eric. Start looking for ways to fool the sensors into thinking biological contaminants are in the base." Eric nodded. "Ok Jake. I hope you know what you're doing." Jake nodded and as he left muttered under his breath. "Me too." For the next 7 hours Jake and his team would work. Laying thermal wire and setting the bombs up. In a spark of brilliance Tom rigged every bomb with a radio activated timer. Each bomb was set to go off in cascades, to cause maximum damage. Tom had just vanished off to place the next bomb when a large gust of wind blew around him. Jake shuddered rubbed his arms, sending small tendrils of warmth through his skin. Shaking his head Jake yawned before returning to his work.

Jake had just finished wrapping another load stone in thermal wire when he felt another gust of wind buffet him. However unlike before this wind wasn't natural and indeed when he looked around he found Neytiri on her banshee. "Jake you must come. The other clan leaders are here and they demand to speak with you. They say bring your general too." Jake rolled his eyes and made his way back to banshee. As he left the cliff side he called to James. "James come with me. Looks like I'll need your help." James put down what he had been doing and followed Jake to his banshee. Stopping only once he was in front of it. As Jake settled himself behind Iso's neck he looked down to James who still stood on the ground looking at the banshee a nervous look on his face. Jake rolled his eyes. "Are you coming or not?" James nodded and hesitantly put his foot against one of Iso's clawed feet. Jake watched as James clumsily moved over Iso until he sat behind Jake who rolled his eyes as he connected with Iso. _'Your friend doesn't know how to ride.' _Jake smiled. _'My friend has never had a reason to fly on something that's alive. He'll be fine. He's a fast learner.' _Iso pushed off from the ground and soared into the air. Behind him Jake could feel James holding on for dear life. "Stop worrying. It's like riding a horse." James chuckled. "Yeah except a horse can't throw me off at a few thousand feet above the ground."

Jake chuckled and for the rest of the trip did his best to not frighten James anymore. As it was when they touched down at the hometree James leapt down off Iso and kissed the ground before Standing up shakily and speaking. "You can keep your flying……… lizard. I'll take a Samson any day. Jake shrugged as he clambered down off Iso who took flight the moment he was off. Jake smiled to Neytiri who had landed next to them. "Lead the way Neytiri." Neytiri smiled and gestured for them to follow her. Moving down a smell path Neytiri lead them up 3 levels before turning right and heading towards the room Jake had been declared clan leader./ as they neared the room Jake could easily make out several voice. Each voice spoke sharply and seemed to be doing it's best to outtalk the next voice. Several voices were outright shouting at the other. Jake paused as they came to the vine curtain separating them from the room. Jake chuckled to James. "Never thought I'd go into politics. But you know what they say. Walk tall and carry a big stick." James chuckled at that and pulled the vine curtain open. Almost at once the voices got louder. Each voice shouted to be heard creating a din of such noise that Jake winced as they stepped in. they're arrival went unnoticed. Several of na'vi stood in the room. Tall ones, short one, ones with dark blue skin and ones with light blue. Skin each one shouting at Mo'at and Eytukan who stood in the center of the room. For a few minutes Jake simply let the na'vi shout at each other.

Several times Mo'at or Eytukan would look at him, trying to get him to say something. But each time Jake would shake his head showing that he wasn't ready to say anything just yet. For 10 minutes Jake submerged his mind in the chaos of voices, looking for and for the most part finding each individual's fears or complaint about what was happening. He had long ago learned that even though he hated politics they had a huge impact on military procedure. Each person had fears, worries, ideas, and egos. All of which had to be addressed before any mission could take place. Only after he knew those things did he wish to speak. Leaning in Jake whispered something to James who smiled drew out his pistol and sent 3 rounds into the floor. Each round buried itself in the hard wood, and didn't injure anyone but they had the desired effect. the room instantly fell silent, and Jake was able to speak, which he did in a calm voice. "What is going on here?" almost at once the voices returned shouting at him. Jake nodded and again James sent rounds into the floor quieting the room. Jakes sighed. "Let's try this again, but this time, talk one at a time. You….." Jake pointed to a tall na'vi, with several feather in his hair. "What clan do you represent, and why are you here?"

The na'vi bowed and spoke in a deep voice. "My name is Peln and I hail from the horse clan of the plains. I've been sent here to declare my clan's agreement with your plan of attack. My clan stands willing and able to fight and die along side the Omaticava clan should they go to battle." Jake nodded. "Hopefully it won't come to that but I thank you for your support." Peln nodded and moved so he stood next to Jake. He stood straight backed and proud with his hands behind his back. Jake turned to a female na'vi who stood next to a warrior. "Same to you. Who are you and why are you here?" the female took a moment to answer. Jake watched as her eyes followed his form easily scoping him out and looking for anything to use against him. After a moment she spoke in a low and obviously seductive voice. "My name is Viral and I come from the Tipani clan. As for why I'm here. I don't agree with the idea of attacking the sky people." Jake sighed. "Why?" Viral stretched out obviously trying to catch his eye with her long arms faintly glowing skin before speaking. "My clan was the first to encounter the sky people. They've cause _**us**_no harm. So why should we go to battle with them? It is the Omaticava and horse clan that wish to go to war. Why should my clan be dragged into it……… at least without a good reason." Viral let out a low moaned and continued. As she did so Jake felt Neytiri move slightly closer to him.

"My clan has always been on good terms with the sky people. Why would they wish us harm? Why fight a enemy when the clan has nothing to gain from it? Perhaps……." Viral moved closer to Jake seeming to ignore Neytiri. "Perhaps our clans could work something out." She was touching him now. Running her finger against his chest. Jake sighed and took a step backwards. He had a very good idea of what that 'something' was. "Only a fool thinks of sex before a battle. As for the sky people wishing you now harm. That will change if Quaritch gets his way." Jake watched as Viral stepped back obviously surprised by his resistance to her charm. A moment later she was forced back even farther by Neytiri who stepped in front of Jake and growled warningly. "He is **mine**" ignoring her Jake turned to face the crowd of na'vi. "Let me explain to you how things will happen if you don't decide to fight now. We'll go to battle no matter what. Quaritch has already given orders to destroy the hometree and us along with it. After that he'll send word to the other bases on the planet labeling all na'vi as security threats. He wont talk with you he'll just kill you. Men, women, children, elderly. To him all you will be is an enemy that needs to be wiped out." On the other side of the room a na'vi stood up. He was shorter than the rest by about 2 feet, and when he spoke it was with a voice of uncertainty. "How can you be so sure?" Jake sighed again.

"I doubt any of you have been told. I used to be a sky person. I cant say with 100% certainty that that's how Quaritch will react. But I can tell you he will attack the Omaticava. He's already given the orders and right now he is preparing his troops for the battle. The only question left is this. Will you join us and fight for your right to exist…… or will you do nothing and be wiped out?" silence met his words.

3 HOURS LATER

Jakes sighed and stretched as the last of the na'vi clan leaders left the room. Next to him Neytiri rubbed his arm sympathetically. As Jake closed his eyes he heard James speak. "Wow. What a bunch of fuckin whiners." Jake nodded. "I'd almost say they're acting human. They don't want to think such a threat exists to them. It's natural for them to ignore this." Jake opened his eyes in time to catch James lay down so his back was against the cool wood floor. "Yeah but still. I don't thin, human psychology applies here." Jake nodded. "True enough." Stretching again Jake whimpered slightly as his back popped in half a dozen places. "Come on James. We've got more work to do. Eytukan start having your best hunting groups gather. Then send them to the thundering rocks, so my team and I can explain the plan. Ok?" Eytukan nodded and left, the room. Turning to James. Jake smiled before speaking. "Alright James that's enough lazing around. Get back to work." James nodded and left as well, radioing Trudy to come and pick him out outside the home tree. Only Neytiri and Jake remained in the room now. Jake smiled and Neytiri continued to rub his arm gently. Turning to her Jake gave her a fast kiss before speaking. "Thank you for your help in this." Neytiri shook her head. "I didn't do much." Jake shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Not true. You helped a great deal. You know more about the other clans than I do." Neytiri smiled and lay her head against him shoulder.

"Only a fool offers no help when it's needed. You'll make a great leader Jake." Jake smiled and nuzzled her neck gently. "Thanks Neytiri." Smiling Neytiri looked up at him for a moment before speaking. "We should go." Jake sighed and nodded. Standing up they allowed themselves one last kiss before walking through the vine curtain and leaving the room. As they did so they found Peln waiting for them. Matching their walking pass he spoke. 'You did well jakesully. Eytukan was right to choose you as leader." Jake shrugged. 'Thanks. I've still got much to learn though." Peln nodded. "Leaders never stop learning. But still you did well. Few would have been able to resist Viral. You gained much respect from that." Jake sighed. Several times during the meeting Viral had done her best to catch his eye. And more than once Jake was sure she was outright flirting with him. Next to him Neytiri growled. "I don't like her." Peln chuckled. "Few females do. But still your mate handled himself well around her." Coming to a stop Peln continued. "This is where I leave you jakesully. I must tell me people to begin moving our warriors here." Jake nodded. "Don't take to long. We'll need all the help we can get." Peln nodded. "Don't worry jakesully. It'll take us a day or so to get here. After all we have the fastest direhorses."

Jake watched as Peln turned and left vanishing as he turned a corner. Jake had been about to speak to Neytiri when a twig snapped behind them. Turning Jake found Alice, squatting behind them, and slightly amused look on her face. Jake looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Hello Alice." In response Alice nodded. For a few moments a slightly uncomfortable silence followed as Alice looked Neytiri up and down before turning to Jake and speaking. "I've found the man you wished me to find. He's at the thundering rocks waiting your arrival." Jake was about to say thanks, when Alice seemed to slide sideways off the section of branch she had been crouching on and vanished out of sight. Rolling his eyes Jake turned to Neytiri. "Duty calls." Neytiri nodded. "Go. I'll do what I can here." Jake smiled and kissed her before making his way to the banshee roosts. A short while later he was back in the air and heading back to the mountains.

Jake sighed as he landed next to Trudy's Samson. He could see him now. The man he had asked Alice to find. He sat away from the ships with his back to a rock glaring at the metal ships as though they had done him a great personal injustice. Sighing again Jake began walking towards him. After a few moment the man noticed him and stood up turning away from him and refusing to look at him. Jake put his hand on the man's shoulder and spun him around until he could see Tsu'tey's face. Little had changed. Yes it was a bit leaner than it had been before. But the biggest change was scar that started at his right temple and ended at about his nose. Even now when they were so close together Tsu'tey refused to look him in the eye, instead opting to looked at the ground. For a moment they both stood there. Then Jake acted drawing his fist back and punching Tsu'tey hard in the stomach. Tsu'tey gasped as the 'air' was forced from his lungs. Dropping to the ground he coughed and wheezed. Still standing Jake spoke. "Don't ever do it again." Tsu'tey looked up at him. Jake continued. "Don't EVER mess with Neytiri or my love life again. Understand?" Tsu'tey nodded. Jake sighed and offered him his hand. For a moment Tsu'tey looked at the out stretched hand and for a fraction of a second Jake thought he might take the offer of help.

But a moment later his hand was pushed away as Tsu'tey angrily got to his feet. A low growl of, "I don't need your help." Jake's eyes narrowed and a moment later Jake shoved Tsu'tey sending him back down to the ground. "What the hell is your problem?!" Tsu'tey looked up at him, clearly surprised by Jake's anger. But Jake didn't stop. "What did I ever do to make you hate me?!" for a moment Tsu'tey just cat there on the ground looking up at him. But Jake wasn't done. "Get up. Tsu'tey. Get up and tell me what I did to make you hate me." Slowly Tsu'tey stood back up and again Jake shoved him back down to the ground. He was mad now. All the anger that had built up over the last few days seemed to be flowing out of him. Again he shouted. "When I first came here Neytiri told me you were the best. Look at you now. You're nothing!!!! Get up god damnit. Get up and fight me!!" Tsu'tey sat there for a moment before blurring into motion. Leaping from his spot on the ground he grabbed one of Jake's arms and sent his knee crashing into Jake's chest. Jake fell against the ground gasping for breath, be he didn't have time to rest as Tsu'tey leapt on top of him and the 2 began wrestling in the dirt.

Dirt and dust flew in every direction as Jake and Tsu'tey rolled around on the ground. Neither one could gain any advantage over the other. Tsu'tey may have been taller and had longer arms and legs but Jake had military training and easily countered any move Tsu'tey made. For what felt like hours they fought and wrestled. All other thoughts vanished from their minds. Replaced by the goal to hurt the person in front of them. They were so wrapped up in their fighting that when they were finally pulled apart by James, Tom, and Eric they continued to try and fight. Jake strained against Eric's, and tom's grip. When he found he couldn't break it he resorted to shouting. "Let me go!! Let me go!!!" but their grips never loosened and Jake never broke free. As his blood pressure came down so did his anger until he just stood there with Eric and tom holding him back. After a few angry deep breaths he spoke. "I never did anything to you!! Why do you hate me?!?!?" Across from him, Tsu'tey continued to strain against James's vice like grip on his arms. After several minutes of struggling Tsu'tey shouted back at him. "You took everything from me!!!" Tsu'tey stopped struggling and stood straighter backed, still looking at the ground. For a long moment Jake looked at Tsu'tey.

Then Tsu'tey looked up at him and spoke his voice full of sadness. "You took everything from me. Until you came here I was the best hunter, I was the best rider, and I was the best." Tsu'tey paused for a moment taking a shuddering breath before continuing on. "Then you came along. And I thought for sure you would be like the other sky people ignorant, and stupid about our world. I thought you'd leave like the others before you had. But you didn't. You began training and soon became the best. You took everything from me." Jake watched as a small tear fell down Tsu'tey's face and landed on the hard rocky surface of the mountain. "You took my title from me, you took my pride…… but worst……. You took Neytiri from me." The last line came out lower than a whisper. Jake sighed. "Tsu'tey I never wanted to do any of that." Tsu'tey looked up at him but Jake continued. "I never wanted to hurt you like that. I had no intention of falling in love with Neytiri or taking your place in the clan. I just……" Jake sighed again and continued. "I just wanted to fit in." across from his Tsu'tey remained silent. Jake took that moment to step forward. "Tsu'tey we don't have time for our petty rivalries. A war is coming and I need people I can trust. Can I trust you?" Tsu'tey was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes jakesully. You can trust me." Jake smiled. "Good."

* * *

AN: HOLLY SHIT FOLKS!!! CHAPTER 14 IS UP AND DONE. IHOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS IT. THIS WILL BE ONE OF THE LAST CHAPTERS IN THE STORY. I THINK THERE WILL ONLY BE 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN I SHALL BEGIN WRITING THE SEQUAL.

REVIEWS ARE WANTED, LOVED, AND NEEDED.

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME SO LONG

BYE.

PS: 167 WATCHERS YEAY


	17. DEATH OF A RAVEN

_Then Tsu'tey looked up at him and spoke his voice full of sadness. "You took everything from me. Until you came here I was the best hunter, I was the best rider, and I was the best." Tsu'tey paused for a moment taking a shuddering breath before continuing on. "Then you came along. And I thought for sure you would be like the other sky people ignorant, and stupid about our world. I thought you'd leave like the others before you had. But you didn't. You began training and soon became the best. You took everything from me." Jake watched as a small tear fell down Tsu'tey's face and landed on the hard rocky surface of the mountain. "You took my title from me, you took my pride…… but worst……. You took Neytiri from me." The last line came out lower than a whisper. Jake sighed. "Tsu'tey I never wanted to do any of that." Tsu'tey looked up at him but Jake continued. "I never wanted to hurt you like that. I had no intention of falling in love with Neytiri or taking your place in the clan. I just……" Jake sighed again and continued. "I just wanted to fit in." across from his Tsu'tey remained silent. Jake took that moment to step forward. "Tsu'tey we don't have time for our petty rivalries. A war is coming and I need people I can trust. Can I trust you?" Tsu'tey was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes Jakesully. You can trust me." Jake smiled. "Good." _

CHAPTER 15

"are you ready for this?" it was such a simple thing to ask. Only 5 simple words. But even as Jake sat on his banshee he couldn't help but feel the weight of his response. If he said yes it would mean Tom would set off the explosives they had spent 3 days rigging. If he said no he was condemning the na'vi to extinction. Jake sighed and looked around him. in the back ground he could hear the sounds of Quaritch's fleet moving in. the sound of motors and engines created what sounded like a thousand bees buzzing around. He himself was on his banshee and was sitting almost horizontal surrounded by 100 other na'vi who were all on their banshee's. next to him Trudy hovered in her Samson, Tom sat next to her, a small trigger mechanism in his hand. Every now and then he could flick the cap off and then slam it shut. Taking a deep breath Jake spoke. "do it." He saw Tom look up at him and then nod. A moment later Tom flicked the cap of the detonator open and pushed the red button. A moment later he hurled the detonator out of the Samson and sent it plummeting towards the ground. The world seemed to slow down as Jake braced himself for what was about to happen. He could easily see them now. The human who piloted the Samson's and mobile platforms. They were just doing their job, just following orders. And for a moment Jake felt pity for them. But that pity was torn apart as there first off the bombs went off. Inside the mountain pressure blasted outwards and sent rock, plants, and debris flying in all directions. Chunks of rock spiraled into the air and hit dozens of unsuspecting Samsons.

The fleet floundered unsure of what was happening, or how to respond. But this hesitation was their downfall as more and more mountains exploded sending waves of rock flying at the fleet. The effect was the fleet hit a grinder. Hundreds of Samson's smoked and dropped out of the sky. The mobile platforms tried to ride out the shockwaves but found themselves easily thrown around by the blast. Jake watched as one of them struggled to maintain it position before a large chunk of rock hit one of it's engines cleaving it right off and sending the platform into a deep spiral only to end as it hit the jungle ground so many thousands of feet late in a heap of fire, metal, flesh and bone. And still death surrounded them. All around them the remaining Samson's were panicking, their movements becoming jerky and confused. Several of them collided in mid air while other desperate to escape the falling rock collided with the sounds of mountains of managed to avoid one rock only to be crushed by another. As the dust settled Jake spoke into his radio. "let's go. We've got work to do." Patting Iso's back Jake felt Iso detach her claws from the mountain side. Jake felt his heart rate quicken as gravity grabbed them and pulled them down. Iso's wings spread wide and suddenly they were no longer falling but soaring through the sky. All around them more banshees and na'vi joined them. The air around them soon became like a wind tunnel as hundreds of banshee's wings beat. In front of them Jake could make out the shape of Trudy's Samson and his team's mobile platform.

Speeding up Jake fly next to the mobile platform before letting go of Iso's saddle and leaping off his banshee. Jake fell maybe 10 feet before his feet hit metal. Scrambling Jake grabbed hold of the side of the platform and after a minor amount of difficulty clambered inside. As the door hissed shut behind him he found James in front of his smiling. "looks like the plan is working so far." Jake nodded. And made his way past James and into the main section of the ship. Alice sat her back against the wall her rifle clutched in her hand. As he passed her Jake found her eyes closed and could hear her speaking in a low voice. Jake passed her only stopping long enough to smile. Despite her seemingly ruthless way of fighting Jake had found Alice had a deeply spiritual side to her. Before every battle she prayed for the people she would kill and she always begged for forgiveness of their sins while never asking for hers to be forgiven." Moving into the cock pit Jake sat down next to Eric who was piloting in the ship. "how long till we're at the base?" Eric shrugged. "10 minutes. I jammed the fleet's radios so Quaritch has no idea what's happened." Jake nodded and tapped his radio. The night before the assault the Jake had given Tsu'tey a radio and had showed him how to use it. "Tsu'tey back your groups, off. We'll call you when it's safe to come near the base." "ok." A moment later Jake watched as the front most banshee's peeled away from the ships. Sighing Jake turned to Eric and nodded.

It took them little time to find the human base. As they approached it their radio's crackled to life. "gun ship, identify yourself." Jake moved away from Eric who read of a random identification number for their ship. Moving back into the main cavity of the ship Jake stopped next to Alice who was busy fastening the buckles on what little body armor she had chosen to wear. Looking up at him Alice smiled weakly before bowing her head and resuming her prayers for the lives she would take. Putting on his own armor Jake stopped only when loud sirens and alarms went off around the ship. Stopping only long enough to smile at Eric who had come out o the cockpit Jake holstered a standard sidearm before picking up his knife. Leaving the ship was tricky. They had to move in a way that prevented them from being seen, but allowed them to see around them. Sure enough as Jake had suspected the base landing pad was deserted. Gesturing to Eric Jake watched for an ambush as Eric moved straight to the control console on the far side and began working his electronic magic. A short minute later Eric smiled and nodded to Jake. Jake turned to Alice. "stay here and keep us cover. Don't kill unless you have to." Alice nodded, and moved away from him dropping down from the platform they were on and running along the room of a warehouse looking for a sniper's perch.

Turning to Eric Jake felt his stomach lurch as the platform began to lower them down into the base's hanger. The seconds ticked by. Each shadow looked like a soldier, each grown of metal sounded lick a gun's hammer being pulled into place. As the platform came to stop Jake and his team dropped moved to cover. For a long moment everyone waited for gunfire to erupt around them…… when none did they moved from their cover and to the only door leading out of the hanger. Moving through the deserted corridors, Jake felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He felt like thousands of eyes were watching him. But they met no one in the corridors. At one point they thought they heard someone moving ahead of them but instead of a human they found a small robot moving along the floor sweeping up bits of debris. Moving past the robot Jake and his team moved into one of the many science labs that dotted the base. Taking cover behind a large file cabinet Jake surveyed the room. Large glass viles, filled with liquid lined the walls, computer buzzed with life and on the far side of the room- Jake ducked down as the sound of doors opening met his ears. 2 soldiers each clad with a machine gun and breathing masks moved through a door on the far side of the room and came to stop surveying the room. As they looked around one of the soldiers spoke. "why do we have to do this? No one is stupid enough to steal anything from here. Besides nobody but the scientists knows what this shit is good for." The other soldier shrugged. "the boss told us to watch this place so we will. Now shut up and help me looked for anyone."

Jake felt sweat drip down his forehead as the soldiers moved away from each other and began moving through the room, looking under tables and desks. As one of them neared Eric Jake watched as Eric pulled out a combat baton, and stepped out from behind the desk he had been using for cover. In a blur Eric's knee sprang forward and caught the unsuspecting soldier in the solar plexus. The soldier's body crumpled as the air was forced from his lung. Bring the butt of his baton down on the man's neck Eric easily knocked him unconscious. Grabbing the man before he could fall Eric silently lay him on the ground before moving back behind the desk. "hey mark you see anything?....mark? MARK?" Jake watched as the second soldier turned and saw his partner was down. Rushing to his friend's aid the soldier soon met the same fate of his friend and now lay face down on the floor, unconscious. After Jake and his team soon left the science bay and found themselves in another long deserted corridor. Moving down this Jake and his team, had to crawl on their knees as they passed a series of windows that looked out into the corridor they were in. as they came to a stop in front of another set of doors Jake nodded and Eric activated the doors. This time Jake's heart nearly stopped. On the other side of the door 2 guard stood, both hands on their guns ready to fight to the death if the need arose. In the time it took Jake to realize their situation James was already moving. Bringing his gun inches from one of the guard's faces; he spoke. "try to fight and I blow your friend's face off. Drop your weapons and I'll knock you out. Your choice." For a long moment no body moved. Then swiftly both guards dropped their weapons. James smiled. "good choice." 2 loud smacks echoed through the room and a moment later another 2 guards hit the floor. As Eric and Tom stashed the bodies where they wouldn't be found Jake radioed Tsu'tey and told him to move his warriors and begin securing the base's perimeter.

As they moved deeper into the base Jake felt himself become more and more nervous. It was too easy he kept telling himself. There should have been more guards, more fighting and yet by the time they reached Spellman's office they had only run into a few teams of guards. Moving to cover Eric Jake watched as Eric began hacking Spellman's computer. As he waited Jake's radio crackled and Alice's voice filtered through. "Tsu'tey's warriors have secured the base perimeter, and are now awaiting further orders." Jake smiled. "have them stay where they are. We're too close to risk something going wrong." "IT'S A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT JAKE!" Instantly Jake spun around Quaritch's voice ringing in his ears. But instead of Quaritch Jake found a screen behind him had turned on. Quaritch's face leered down at him. "you thought you could just hack MY base and take it over. You disappoint me Jake. And now you get to see what happens to those who disappoint me." Jake watched the screen went black. Behind him he heard Eric swear. "he's locked me out. I can't too anything now." Using his radio Jake tried to contact. When she finally picked up Eric could hear the distinctive sound of fighting. "Alice it's a trap. Lethal force is authorized. Protect Tsu'tey and his warriors."

ALICE'S POV

Battle surrounded Alice. Every few seconds a round would leave her rifle's barrel and hit a human soldier who had pouring out of the base. Below her Alice could easily make out Tsu'tey fighting 3 soldiers at once. He was good, that much was easy to see. He easily dropped to his knees and punched one soldier in the knees, before grabbing another one's leg and hurling him into another soldier. Shifting her attention away from the na'vi warrior Alice busied herself with doing what she did best, taking lives.

JAKE'S POV

Sweat dripped down Jake's skin as he reloaded his gun. He had sheathed his knife several rooms ago and now he and his team were fighting tooth and nail against what had to be the entire base security force. Bullets flew all around him as he dipped out from cover and managed to squeeze off 2 rounds before, ducking behind cover to avoid a hail of gunfire hell bent on ripping him from the world of the living. Behind him Jake heard Tom swear and spray the room with lead. Turning over his shoulder Jake shouted to Eric who was crouched behind a steel beam. "Eric I'm getting really tired of this shit." Eric rolled his eyes and reloaded his weapon. "what the fuck do you want me to do about it?!" pausing long enough to shoot a soldier in the knee Jake shouted back. "if we get you to another console can you lock the base down?" Eric opted not to shout back but instead nodded." Thanking god for small mercies Jake turned his attention back to clearing out the remaining soldiers in the room.

ALICE'S POV

Alice dropped down from the roof of the warehouse she had been perched on. Grinning slight as several warrior readied themselves for a fight Alice moved between them and approached Tsu'tey. "Jake says to hold this position. We're not to move deeper. Quaritch has sprung some kind of trap. And Jake doesn't want to risk more soldier's being caught in it. Tsu'tey's skin bristled. "if Jake is in trouble then we must help him." Alice shook her head. "no. we're to stay-" Alice's sentence was cut short as one of the nearby walls exploded sending shockwaves across the ground. A large powered suit burst from the smoke and began battling the na'vi. Alice groaned dropped to one knee, brought her rifle to bear and took aim. Twin rounds spat from her barrel and hit their marks; glancing of the glass plated viewing port. The suit back stepped but didn't stop attacking. Instead it lowered its rifle and Alice easily recognized the stance of a computer trying to find a missile lock. Slinging her rifle behind her Alice hurtled away from Alice trying to put as much distance between the missiles that were now launching and herself. She couldn't out run them she knew that but she just needed to give herself enough wiggle room to work. Leaping off the ground Alice pushed off from a wall and turned in mid air. Pulling 2 pistols from their holsters Alice fired 8 rounds and 8 of the 9 missiles exploded in mid air. Before her feet eve hit the ground she was moving. Charging straight for the power suit which had gone back to firing it's rifle at the na'vi. Ignoring her instincts Alice charge at the suit easily avoiding na'vi who moving in chaos trying to avoid death.

Leaping off the ground again Alice latched onto the front glass viewing port of the power suit. Closing her eyes Alice prayed for the man's death to come quickly and that he wouldn't suffer. Pushing off the suit with only seconds to spare Alice watched even as she flipped through the air. The man's eyes widened as he figured out her plan. The missile that had been locked onto her flew in the direction she had led it. Alice watched as it tried to adjust but found it didn't have the room it needed. It seemed to happen almost in slow motion as the missile flew through the air just under her and impacted the front of the power suit. The shock wave caught her like a doll and easily flung her few hundred feet but she easily adjusted her body and came down on her feet skidding for a few feet before coming to stop. In front of her the burning husk of the power suit collapse to the ground, fire licking it's insides.

JAKE'S POV

Jake thanked god as the doors in front of them slid open and showed no one was in the room. They had been fighting for so long. Moving to cover Eric Jake slouched against a desk for a moment. Next to him Jake watched as Eric began trying to rehack the system Quaritch had locked them out of. For several long minutes Eric worked at the system. Jake nervously shifted his weight from one leg to another. Across from him Tom, rubbed his left leg which he had jammed into a desk a few rooms ago. James reloaded his weapon, and stared determinately at the door, waiting for anyone to come through it. Eric rubbed his eyes as he worked. After several long minutes he stood up. "ok. I've got some access into the system. I've programmed the base security systems. No doors will open unless we tell them to. Not only that but I'm venting CO2 and other gasses into the hallways and way stations to knock out anyone in our path. Quaritch issued his order from somewhere near the armory, so to get full access that is where we need to go." Jake rolled his eyes and watched as Tom reloaded his shot gun. "well then lets not keep him waiting."

Leaving the room Jake and his team traveled the now dream like corridors. CO2 fog covered the ground making it look as though they were moving through clouds. Every now and then they would pass a group of soldiers, who lay unconscious, barely visible under the thick blanket of fog. As they neared the armory however they ran into resistance. Several soldier had pulled their breathers on and had positioned themselves for an ambush. But Jake and his team made sort work of them. Jake kicked over a small locker so as to give Eric a little barrier between him and any gunfire while he worked. Eric's finger were blurs as they ran across the console doing god knows what to it. After several moment he looked up. "GOD DAMN THAT QUARITCH!!!!" James rolled his eyes. "what now?" Eric growled and slammed his fist into the floor. "there's another hacker in the system. He or she is throwing up firewalls as fast as I can tear them down. until it's taken care off, I can't do shit from here." Tom rolled his eyes, and pumped a round into his shotgun's chamber. "can you find out where this SOB is?" Eric nodded and after a moment of work looked up. "3 floors down, server room B. why?" Tom grinned and walked away from the group disappearing down a side hallway.

ALICE'S POV

The na'vi were avoiding her. That much she could easily see. She knelt on the ground treating a small gash on her ankle. Every now and then she would look up from her work and the small group of na'vi around her would flinch back as though she had brandished a weapon at them. It was only as she was disinfecting the injury that one of them spoke. "why were you left behind?" Alice looked up as she wrapped a bandage around her injury. The na'vi that had spoken was taller than most by about 4 inches. He had a slim but muscular build to him and gave off an air of confidence. Alice shook her head. "you wouldn't understand." The na'vi growled. "try me." Alice grinned and stood up testing her leg. When her injury gave her no pain she spoke. "I was left here because I'm a good shot. I can take care of my self. In fact I prefer it that way. Eric, Tom, James, and Jake were all trained to work in a team. They rely on each other for safety as much as support. I was trained to fight, kill, and if need be dye alone." Alice watched the na'vi's reaction. After a moment of silence the na'vi said only one thing before walking away from her. "only a fool works alone."

JAKE'S POV

Jake nervously shifted from leg to leg. Since they had taken cover in the armory room no one had tried to attack them. Every now and then Tom would check in via the radio but for the most part all was silent in the room. Across from him Jake watched as James, nervously twirled a combat knife through his fingers before burying the blade in the wooden desk. After a moment he would pry the knife back up and repeat the whole process over again. Next to Jake Eric still knelt behind his makeshift locker barrier. His fingers still danced over the control but it was more out of an effort to keep himself busy. Jake had been about to call Tom to find out what he was doing when his radio went off. It was Tom. "hey there." Jake heard a surprised "wha-?" come over the radio before 3 loud shot gun blasted jolted him from his nervous stance. There was silence for a moment before Eric spoke into his radio. "did you kill him Tom?" "no I just knocked him out. I shot his equipment though. Do whatever it is the fuck you do Eric. I'll be back shortly." Jake nodded and watched as Eric began working. After a few seconds of work Eric stood up and grinned for the first time since the assault had begun. Ok, I've got complete control. Let's see." Bending over a different console Eric spoke.

"the bases automated soldier tag locator has Quaritch somewhere in the power suit hanger. Probably waiting to ambush us, if we go through there. Looks like most of the soldier's as still in the decon chambers, with most of the scientists. I've just locked them in so they won't be a problem. The ones that aren't locked in are either unconscious or dead. But there are a few teams that are just moving through the base. Easily avoided." Jake shrugged. "is there anyway to see what Quaritch is up to?" after a moment Eric shook his head. "no. he's shot out the lights in the bay. All we'd see is black." Jake shrugged, and tapped his radio. "Alice, Tsu'tey start working your way into the base. We're almost done here. My team and I are going to capture Quaritch and then we'll be done." "capture? You're not going to kill him?" "if it comes down to it we will. But I'd rather send him back to earth disgraced than in a body bag." As Tom reentered the room Jake spoke to him. "Tom you stay here with Eric and meet the others when they arrive. James come with me. We're going to go get Quaritch." Leaving the armory James and Jake moved through the base and met no resistance. As they rode a small lift down to the power suit bay Eric's voice filtered through their radio's.

"I've cut the power to the main hallway leading to the bay. You'll have to pry the doors open manually but you'll have a better chance of surprising Quaritch than if the lights were still on. I will remind you that the power suits run on their own power so he could use them against you. Try to avoid them. I won't be much help if he uses them." James nodded. "anything you can use to help us?" after a moment. "about the most I can do is trigger the fuel containers on the far side of the bay to overload and explode. It would kill Quaritch and anyone else in the room, so lets leave that as a last resort. Looks like I could activate the automated fire suppression systems, spray him with the foam and maybe confuse him for a moment of 2. but I don't know how much help that would be." As the lift stopped Jake spoke. "ok, thanks Eric. Just listen for our signals. And try to maintain radio silence if possible." "ok."

Jake and James moved through the pitch black corridor. The na'vi eyes had no trouble seeing in the dark. When they came to the door they stopped. After exchanging brief glances, they both took grips on either side of the door and began to pry it open. As Eric had said the bay was just as dark as the corridor they had just come from. But it had something more. Even though they could see in the dark each little moan of metal made them flinch and grip their weapons tighter. The bay felt….haunted. that was the only word for it. The feeling of being watched bore down on them and made their skin crawl. Each power suit loomed over them like a giant from legends. Every small shadow a potential hiding place. They had just passed a grouping of empty ammunition crates when they met the first sign that Quaritch was in the bay. From their spot behind the legs of a suit, Jake cold just make out the faint red glow of a heat vision goggle set. Signaling to James Jake pointed. James nodded, and withdrew a small explosive from his pocket. Arming it James stepped out from behind the suits leg and hurled it. He wasn't trying to hit Quaritch just blind him for a moment.

The room shook as the explosive went off. Charging out from behind their cover James and Jake covered the distance of the bay in a few seconds. Leaping upwards they landed an either side of Quaritch and made to grab him. their hands met cold metal as they latched onto what should have been Quaritch's shoulders. A training dummy fell at their feet. James swore and dropped to one knee sweeping the bay with his rifle raised. Dropping off the suit James slowly moved around the bay looking for Quaritch, with Jake covering him from above. Jake watched as James cleared the bay and jumped to the top of one of the suits. Jake watched as James turned to give him the all clear sign. He could see the confusion in James's face. but that confusion was quickly replaced with horror as a loud blast ripped through the eerily silent air of the bay. A hole the side of a basket ball materialized in James's chest. Jake felt horror grip every fiber in his body as he watched James's body slip from it's spot on the power suit and fall to the floor of the bay dead.

* * *

AN:) OK FOLKS CHAPTER 15 IS FINALLY DONE. SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOO LONG TO DO. I GOT SIDE TRACKED WITH LIFE, LIBERTY AND THE PERSUTE OF HAPPINESS. .

OK SO HERE'S THE DEAL WITH THE REST OF THIS STORY. THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. BUT THERE IS A CATCH. I WON'T POST IT UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER.

I THINK THAT'S FAIR. I WRITE THESE OUT SO YOU HAVER TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THEM OR NOT. THEY DON'T HAVE TO BE FULL REVIEWS THEY CAN BE QUIKE LITTLE NOTES. BUT THE POINT IS I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 2 OF THEM.

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THIS FAR. I THINK THIS MAY BE MY GREATEST FANFICTION SO FAR.

THANK YOU ALL AND MAY EWYA WATCH OVER US ALL.

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	18. YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE

_The room shook as the explosive went off. Charging out from behind their cover James and Jake covered the distance of the bay in a few seconds. Leaping upwards they landed an either side of Quaritch and made to grab him. their hands met cold metal as they latched onto what should have been Quaritch's shoulders. A training dummy fell at their feet. James swore and dropped to one knee sweeping the bay with his rifle raised. Dropping off the suit James slowly moved around the bay looking for Quaritch, with Jake covering him from above. Jake watched as James cleared the bay and jumped to the top of one of the suits. Jake watched as James turned to give him the all clear sign. He could see the confusion in James's face. but that confusion was quickly replaced with horror as a loud blast ripped through the eerily silent air of the bay. A hole the side of a basket ball materialized in James's chest. Jake felt horror grip every fiber in his body as he watched James's body slip from its spot on the power suit and fall to the floor of the bay dead._

CHAPTER 16

FLASHBACK

Jake sully slowly made his way through the hospital. His uniform was perfect. Not a wrinkle or a smudge could be found anywhere on him. In one of his hands he clutched a small folder. Moving through the hallways Jake's eyes never stopped moving. They roamed the various doorways and flickered over the people in the hallway with him. For the most part they were nobodies. Nameless, faceless doctors, and nurses; people he would most likely never see again in his life. Turning into a new hallway Jake stopped for a fraction of a second. He could hear music now; Piano music to be exact. Making his way down the hallway Jake soon found himself in a large room. All around him nurses, doctors, and patients were clustered in a circle in the back part of the room. Pushing his way through the crowd Jake smiled as his target came into view; James, rely. Jake first impression wasn't very good. The soldier sat on a small bench hunched over an ancient piano looking more like some kind of statue than a soldier. But as he watched he felt his views melt away. The boys fingers moved like wind over the keys, bring each and every note he played alive. All around his people hung on every note he played, ever sound he made.

As Jake listened to the solider play he felt tears well in his eyes. He could see the solider sitting in a wheelchair, around one leg a white cast protected the still injured limb from further damage. And yet despite this the soldier was still helping others by playing for the other soldiers. He was vaguely aware of the song that was being played; it was an old favorite of his 'water fall' by John Schmidt. As the song finished Jake found himself clapping with the others. But when the clapping died down he continued until several people turned to look at him. Several of the less injured solider gave him weak salutes. But he simply smiled at this his whole attention on James who slowly looked at him. "Glad you liked the song sir. I'm going to have it played at my funeral if and when I die."

CURRENTLY

He wanted to run to scream to shake James body and will life back into it. But he couldn't he didn't. Instead Jake sully did what years of training had taught him to do. He found cover. Which was a good thing to, because a moment later bullets peppered the spot he had been only seconds ago. Diving off the power suit and behind equipment crates Jake checked his weapon before peering out from his cover. Only shadows and darkness met his gaze. Each breath he took hitched in his chest sending small lances of pain through his body. But as annoying as they were they did serve a purpose they reminded him that he was still alive. Silence pressed in around him. Like some supernatural blanket, that cut him off from everything around him. Then a voice like a knife cut through the silence. "I must admit I'm disappointed. You're team comes highly recommended, and yet it was so easy to kill one. Pity. I was hoping for more of a game." Jake ground his teeth in frustration. He would have liked nothing better than to step out from behind cover and blow Quaritch's head off. But he couldn't all he could do was kneel here until he found where Quaritch was. Using his radio Jake tried to call to Eric but found the line was dead. Again Quaritch's voice cut through the silence. "don't bother sully. I've cut all radio traffic in this room. Just you and me now." Jake's eyes strained against the darkness, looking trying to find Quaritch.

"What's the matter son? Having trouble seeing in all this dark? Guess that's one thing human's have that you don't. Better night vision." Jake had been about to look out from cover again when a bullet whizzed passed his head and buried itself in the bulkhead behind him. Jake felt his blood go even colder. Quaritch knew he was there. Knew where he was. He was toying with him. Jake growled and unslung a small flare. Pulling the chord, Jake threw the flare and watched as the bay exploded in red light. It took his brain maybe 15 seconds to take in all of his surroundings. On either sides of the bay power suits lined the walls. Above them catwalks cross crossed the air like a spider web. And on one of the catwalks Quaritch stood, night vision goggles on sniper rifle in hand. Jake watched as Quaritch's hand went p to shield his face, and it was only then that he made his move. Leaping out from his cover Jake lunged to the top of a power suit before throwing himself through the air and pulling himself up onto the catwalk that Quaritch was on. He felt his blood pumping in his ears as he watched Quaritch tear off his goggles and look for him again, only to find that Jake was no longer where he had been but instead less than 10 feet from Quaritch.

Jake never gave Quaritch a chance to react. Jake's fist lanced forward and caught Quaritch in the middle of the chest. Quaritch's face compressed with pain and he was thrown backwards and landed hard on the metal catwalk. Blazing forward Jake grabbed Quaritch by the front of his uniform and lifted the human soldier off the ground dangling him over the edge of the catwalk. Quaritch just grinned at him. "You won't do it. You don't have the guts." Jake growled and shook Quaritch like a rag doll. He hated the human at that moment. Hated him like he had never hated anyone or anything ever before. Hated him because in his gut he knew he was right. But his hesitation to kill Quaritch gave Quaritch the time he needed to escape. Using his legs Quaritch pushed off from Jake's chest and managed to break his grip on the front of his uniform. Dropping through the air Quaritch landed on the top of the one of the power suits. Pulling the suit canopy open it took Quaritch 5 seconds to position himself in the command 'chair', turn the suit on and bring his weapon to bare.

Jake moved at the last second, barely avoiding the round of cannon fire that tore the catwalk to pieces. Leaping through the air Jake was very glad he had gone running with neytiri so many times. All the while cannon fire tore the world around him to shreds. He could hardly stay on a catwalk from more than a few seconds before Quaritch would shred it and he would have to jump to a new one. But all the while he was counting. Even though he wasn't authorized to use power suit he did know how they worked. And it was with this knowledge that Jake knew Quaritch could only fire 400 rounds before he would need to reload. And by his count Quaritch had already used about 200 rounds. Dropping from the catwalks Jake began running along the rows of power suits. And sure enough Quaritch fell for his trick. Rounds tore the suit apart and made them unusable for anyone. As the last suit dropped from the rack Jake heard the sound he had been listening for. 2 small clicks cut the gunfire off as Quaritch's ammo ran out. Charging Quaritch Jake had been about to leap onto the suit when Quaritch surprised, him. Lashing out with the butt of his cannon Quaritch caught Jake mid leap and sent him crashing to the other side of the bay. Jake's vision blurred as he slammed into the metal wall. For a moment his felt like he was going to pass out. But he fought this urge. He had to fight, had to make Quaritch pay for everything he had done.

Shaking his head to clear his vision Jake watched as Quaritch turned away from him and ran off to one side o the bay. For a moment Jake wondered what his plan was. But he felt his spirits sink as something dawned on him. The bay not only housed power suits but the ships required to move them. And sure enough even as Jake pushed himself up he felt the rumbling as Quaritch started one of the ships. Jake's muscles screamed in protest as he ran the length of the bay in what had to be world record time. But it still was not fast enough to stop Quaritch from getting the ship fully started. As the ship began moving away Jake took another flying leap and only through a miracle did his hand grab one of the emergency handles. And it was good thing to because a second later Jake felt as though his arm was being torn from its socket as the ship lurched forward and took to the air. Wind whipped at Jake's face as the ship began flying down a large tunnel that led to the surface.

Moving slowly up the ladder Jake had to shield his eyes as sunlight stabbed at him like a knife. Pausing only for a second Jake could just make out the form of Alice as they rocketed past. Tapping his comm. Jake spoke. "Eric, Tom, James is down. Get down to the hanger and see if you can help him. Alice get everyone inside and start secure the base." Continuing his climb Jake only stopped once he was onto of the ship's back. In a perfect world all he would have to do was pull the grenade that was attacked to his belt and throw it into one of the engines. But this proved to be very difficult since Quaritch kept trying to throw him off. As Quaritch tried for the 3rd time Jake caught sight of the 1 thing he wanted to see. ISO was flying towards him behind her dozen of na'vi on their mounts. Smiling Jake let go of the emergency brace and felt gravity grab him and begin pulling him down. In mid air he felt iso come up from under him. Instantly grabbing the rein Jake jammed their neural chords together. Iso let out a roar and shot up towards Quaritch. Using her claws like hands iso grabbed an engine and with little effort tore it from the ship, and sent it crashing into the jungles below.

ALICE'S POV

Alice made her way through the corridors. Behind here she could feel rather than see the group of na'vi following her. As she turned a corner Alice reacted out of reflex. Dropping to one knee she grabbed a set of legs and flung them against the wall. She expected the body to drop unconscious. What she did not expect was for a hand to come down on both her arms and break her grip. She had been about to pull out her combat knife when she felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her away from the stranger. Alice froze as she found that she had been attacking her fellow teammate. Behind her she heard tom say. "geeze Alice. Calm down." In front of her Eric rubbed his neck and glared at her. "geeze Alice. Do I look like a 5 foot tall pale soldier?" Alice shook her head. "sorry." Eric shrugged. "it's ok." Moving through the corridors Alice, tom, and Eric met little resistance. Most of gasses Eric had vented had vanished. Gone was the gaseous fog. Alice had just turned a corner when she felt Eric grab her shoulder and pulled her back. Good thing to because a moment later a shot gun blast tore the wall apart behind where she had been. Alice glanced to Eric and then glanced out of the corner. Turning to Eric Alice spoke. "Cluster of 4 guys. All wearing heavy armor with shock batons strapped to their hips. I'll need your help." Eric nodded, as Alice positioned herself. "1….2….3."

JAKE'S POV

Bullets tore through the air around him. He was fighting a losing battle. Iso had managed to slow Quaritch. But now Quaritch was doing his best to shot him out of the sky. Dropping in the air Jake spiraled before trying to come at Quaritch from below. This proved to be useless as more bullets tore through the air, cutting his attack off before it had even happened. Jake felt sweat pop out over his skin. He was running out of time. Quaritch was almost to the hometree. He had been about to attack again when his radio crackled to life, with Trudy's voice. "Hey Jake looks like you could use some help. Move away. I'll deal with Quaritch." Jake tapped his radio. "Where are you?" Trudy chuckled. "Don't worry just move away. You don't want to be in the blast zone." Doing as he was told Jake dropped away from Quaritch; All the while looking to see if he could find Trudy. Try as he might he couldn't see her. But he could defiantly hear her. He could easily hear the whine of her Samson's engines. And then all at once there she was. Trudy emerged from under the sea of trees. Turning to face Quaritch Jake could almost see Trudy smirk at the fastly approaching ship. Over the radio Jake heard her speak. "fuck you Quaritch."

Jake watched as a missile streaked away from Trudy's Samson and headed straight for Quaritch. For a moment Jake hung in the air watching. But as the missile passed him he felt his heart rate skyrocket. It wasn't just any rocket Trudy had lobbed at Quaritch. It was a tactical buster missile. Which meant he needed to get the fuck away from Quaritch unless he wanted to be crushed by the shockwave. Even as he commanded Iso to fly away he felt the missile impact Quaritch's ship. The shock wave was incredible. It just lifted Jake off of iso's back and threw him through the air. Jake plummeted through the trees and after a moment hit the ground below. Every bone in his body ached, as he lay on the forest floor. Somewhere behind him he felt the ground shudder as Quaritch's now burning ship landed. It must have been close because he could feel the heat, against his back. And while it wasn't hot it was certainly not comfortable. Jake slowly lifted his head, wincing as he did so. It felt like he had broken all the bones in his body. Of course all this left his head, as the sound of twisting and bending metal met his ears.

Turning Jake rolled his eyes as the form of a power suit pulled apart the shell of the burning ship. Staggering slightly as he pulled himself up Jake flinched as he felt someone hand tug at his shoulder. Pushing himself away Jake turned to find Neytiri standing next to him. "You're hurt Jake. Let me help you." Behind him Jake could hear Quaritch crawling out of the burning ship. With Neytiri's help Jake managed to get to his feet. His whole body was covered in cuts and gashes from the fall. As he leaned on neytiri he felt another pair of hands touch him, helping to hold Jake up. Peln had joined them, and now stood straight backed and proud watching Quaritch climb to his feet. But it was a faint rustling above him that made Jake look up. Hundreds maybe thousands of na'vi stood, or crouched in the trees above them. All them had their bows out and aimed at Quaritch, who by now had managed to right himself and now glared at Jake with pure hatred. "You think you're one of them? Is that is soldier? You've got one of their bodies and so you think you're one of them? You'll never truly be one of them. No matter how long to lead them no matter how many times you save them. Eventually they will come to resent and hate you. So why do you keep protecting them?"

Taking a deep breath Jake willed him most likely broken legs to move. Stepping forward Jake felt his legs tremble in pain only to find Neytiri and Peln move with him. "You are not welcome here Quaritch. Leave." For a long moment Jake seriously thought Quaritch would just leave the clearing. Then all at once Quaritch reached behind him and pulled out his power suits weapon. "YOU'LL NOT BEAT ME!" but instead of shooting at Jake Quaritch turned his rifle up and began firing at the na'vi in the trees. It was a futile act. The na'vi simple dodged the rounds and re aligned themselves in the trees arrows still aimed at Quaritch who dropped his weapon as it over heated. Pulling out his suits knife he shouted again. "BRING IT ON. I'LL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU!" Jake expected the na'vi to kill Quaritch. What he did not expect was a loud roar to echo behind Quaritch. As Quaritch turned Jake saw what had made the roar. A large Hammerhead Titanothere had lowed ity's way through the wreckage of Quaritch's ship and now paced back and forth in a way that Jake recognized all to much. As though they knew what he was thinking Jake felt Peln and Neytiri grab him and pull him up into the trees with the other na'vi. As they did so Quaritch whipped around and saw that they had escaped. Quaritch let out a scream of fury, and spun his knife in his suit's hand.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment the Hammerhead Titanothere was pacing back and forth the next it was charging at Quaritch who let out a yell of and lunged at it. Bone met metal and Jake was forced to cover his ears as the Hammerhead Titanothere tore through Quaritch's suit's armor. To put it accurately the battle was a bit like a human trying to stop a freight train using only his face. The Titanothere stomped on the armor leaving massive dents in the front of the suit. Quaritch tried to counter slashing at the Titanothere with his knife. And even though it did connect it only got caught in the dense bone plate on the Titanothere's head. Jake could do nothing but watch as Quaritch was mauled by the Titanothere. Dust and smoke billowed up from Quaritch's suit and it was only when he was laying flat on the ground that the Titanothere stopped its assault and ran off back into the jungle. Moving away from Peln and Neytiri Jake carefully dropped down from the tree, and hesitantly made his way to Quaritch's suit. He didn't have to worry about it hurting him. hydraulic gel, seeped out of the suit meaning Quaritch wouldn't be able to move the suit's arms or legs. Climbing across the metal skin of the suit Jake peered through the shattered glass port into the cockpit.

Blood dripped from Quaritch's nose and mouth, the inside of the cockpit was covered with blood and even though Jake couldn't see them he knew Quaritch's arms and legs must have been crushed, by the Titanothere. Peeling the glass sheet back Jake made to pull Quaritch out of the suit. Bit surprisingly Quaritch still had some fight left in him. Quaritch's hand blurred forward and painfully grabbed Jake's injured shoulder. Wioth his other hand Quaritch leveled a pistol at Jake. Blood dripped from his hand and Jake could easily see dozens of bones sticking out of Quaritch's skin. Coughing blood Quaritch spoke. "You lose boy." Quaritch took aim and Jake closed his eyes. He fully expected to die. What he did not expect was to hear a soft, his pass by his left ear, and then feel Quaritch's grip die. Opening his eyes Jake looked at a now dead Quaritch, a na'vi arrow sticking out of his chest just where his heart was. Turning Jake looked. Only 1 na'vi had their bow drawn; His old teammate Alice. She hung upside-down from a branch using her knees to hold her in place. Behind her Jake saw Eric who spoke. "It's over Jake. The base is ours. We've won."

Jake barely registered the cheer that went out around the clearing. Only one thing registered in his mind. With the battle done they had to see to the dead. But only one specific death meant anything to him at that moment.

LATER

Jake stood in front of a large gathering of wood. Behind him he could hear Alice, and tom bring James's body. After a moment they laid him on the pile of wood. As they turned to leave tom handed Jake a small devise. It was a thermo grenade. Pulling the pin Jake shook the grenade and then tossed it onto the pile of wood. A moment later the wood was engulfed in flames. Jake watched as flames licked at the wood sending loud cracks and bangs through the air. Turning Jake couldn't help but look at his old team. Tom sat on a small tree stump. And while he did have his knife out Jake could easily see how upset he was. Not far away Alice sat on the ground; head bowed and praying. Next to her Eric knelt; hand on her shoulder. After a moment Alice looked up and Eric pulled her into a hug. Past his team Jake cold easily make out the forms of a dozen or so na'vi watching the ceremony. Sighing Jake spoke. "Take a good long look." He gestured to the fire behind him. "This is our reward. We chose to side with the na'vi it was the right choice. But that wont change what we'll get when we die. We came from the fires of conflict. And it's to those fires that we'll return."

Night time covered Pandora. Like a blanket of darkness. All around him Jake could hear the sounds of celebrating. The na'vi had won. And the sky people would be leaving tomorrow at sun rise. But try as he might Jake couldn't celebrate. He had failed. A mission only succeeded when everyone made it out alive. Of course all things considered the mission was a miracle. A few hundred na'vi had joined in the assault on the base, and a few around 6,000 had stayed at the hometree to guard it, incase the mission had failed. Out of maybe 6,700 na'vi; they had only lost 13. And those 13 were being treaded like heroes. But try as he might Jake couldn't help but wish someone else could have taken James's place. It was horrible to think but he wished it with all his heart. Behind him a voice spoke. "Well mister sully. It seems our deal is complete." Turning Jake found himself no longer alone in the clearing. Fog had moved in creating a shimmering dome isolating the clearing from the outside world. Behind him ewya smiled. "You kept your end of the bargain so I'll keep mine. You may live." Pausing for a moment ewya nodded at the burn remains of James's funeral pier. He sacrificed the most. Seems like a fair trade." Ewya turned to level. "A fair trade?" ewya stopped and turned. Jake was on his feet staring at her.

"You think this was fair? You think he deserved to die?" ewya took a step backward god or not she could still be hurt and Jake looked as though he was seriously considering killing her. "Calm down mister sully I on-" "you go to hell." Silence met that. For a moment no one spoke, then "exactly what I was thinking Jake." Both ewya and Jake turned. Someone else had joined them. Another na'vi but this na'vi was VERY different. Unlike the others which had blue skin, this na'vi had jet black skin, his eyes shown the evil color of blood, and his hands resembled claws more than anything else. He spoke. "You see ewya just because you're letting him live doesn't mean he'll be grateful. In fact I thin he's seriously thinking about attacking you right now." Jake looked from ewya to the strange na'vi. "Who are you?' the na'vi shrugged. "I have a lot of names. Most call me Grum. It's good to see you again Jake." Jake shook his head, "again?" Grum nodded. "Don't tell me you haven't wondered. If ewya killed you then why are you still alive? Let me guess she gave you the whole 'you're a drop of ink in a book' metaphor right?" Jake nodded. Grum sighed. "Ewya just because you created the na'vi does not mean you're all powerful. I have just as much power as you do. As for you Jake. I'm the reason you're still alive."

Stopping for a moment Grum pulled a small fruit off of a branch and bit into it. Jake watched as the fruit's juices ran down Grum's face. After swallowing the bite Grum continued. "You see Jake. While ewya created a virus to kill you, I created a virus to learn about you. And when ewya died I transplanted that virus into the body of a na'vi that I created. That was ewya couldn't manipulate you but you would still be yourself." Jake nodded slowly "don't think I'm not grateful but still….. who are you?" Grum smiled, showing rows of white pointed teeth. "Think of it like this Jake. Ewya represents Pandora's nature god. Kind of like Mother Nature. And I represent the move forward, or progress. You see Jake. By becoming head of the clan you've opened the door for progress to begin. Not that it guaranteed mind you. Progress can't start unless it's allowed to. But progress does help a society. Humans are an example of that. Up until the discovery of Pandora wasn't your planet at war with itself. Then when Pandora was found everyone stopped fighting and started researching and exploring. Of course sacrifices come with progress. Mostly old traditions and stuff like that. But hey progress is progress. But now you're at a cross road Jake. How will you go? Will you allow progress to appear, and change the na'vi way of life, for better or for worse. Or will you stick with the traditional way of doing things and risk plunging the planet into war?" Jake had been about to answer when a flash of light blinded him. As the flash dimmed Jake looked around. Both ewya and Grum were gone. He was alone in the clearing with James's funeral pier.

EPILOG

6 months after the battle Neytiri would give birth to a healthy daughter. Both Jake and Neytiri agreed on the name Pira.

Eric and Alice would get married about 1 year after the battle. And shortly after that they would reveal that they to were about to have a son. They would call him James.

After a bit of research grace discovered that all Avatars showed the same level of neural degradation. All avatars were then given a choice, to stay on Pandora and permanently become of na'vi; or return to earth and swear to never return. For the most part the group stayed.

6 months after the great battle a new branch of warriors would be formed by the na'vi. This new branch would call itself the raven warrior in honor of the 5 greatest warriors Pandora had ever seen. Each warrior was trained to not only use na'vi weapons but human as well.

For the most part Pandora has not changed. With the human base left intact many na'vi began to learn about human culture. And with this knowledge came a great burden. A burden to avoid the mistakes of the past, and move forward into a greater and more beautiful future.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 16 IS DONE, AND SO IS THIS STORY. WOOOOOO! REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED.

I HAVE TO SAY I THINK THIS STORY IS MY BEST ONE YET. AND THERE IS A 23% CHANCE THAT THIS COULD BE MY LAST STORY. LET ME EXPLAIN.

I HAVE A TUMOR. AND IN A FEW WEEKS I'M GOING IN TO HAVE SURGERY AND TRY TO GET IT REMOVED. I HAVE A 23% CHANCE THAT IT WILL FAIL AND I WONT SURVIVE THE OPERATION.

IF THAT HAPPENES I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND ENJOYING MY STORY. I'VE ENJOYED YOUR REVIEWS.

OH. A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME IF I'M GOING TO DO A SEQUAL. THE ANSWER IS NO. I DON'T THINK I'D BE ABLE TO MAKE A BETTER STORY. SORRY.

ONE FINAL SHOUT OUT TO saingirl101. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WORK IN WRITING THE LEMONS. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

SEE YOU AL LATER (HOPEFULLY)

BYE


	19. I'M ALIVE

Hey folks. Sorry it's been so long since anyone has heard from me. Just thought I'd shoot you all a note to let you all know I survived my operation and am now recovering. I'm currently have a nurse help me work on my next fanfic.

Anyways thanks for all your warm wishes and prayers.

And a big thank you to who ever found out who I really was a sent the flowers.

Thank you so much.

Bye.

PS: **HOSPITAL FOOD SUCKS!**


	20. sequel?

HELLO FOLKS. THE OTHER DAY I WAS WATCHING AVATAR WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND THIS STORY JUST KIND OF TOOK SEED IN MY BRAIN. I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL CONTINUE IT OR NOT. BUT I FELT LIKE I HAD TO SHARE.

* * *

Jakesully sighed. High above him in the branches of the home tree he could see lights flickering, songs, and laughter carried along the wind and met his ears. His people were happy; his clan was safe, and thriving. Why then did he have such a feeling of dread in his chest? Looking up at the stars Jake sighed again. 5 years. It had been 5 years since the human's had been driven off world. At first things had been awkward, ships that had left earth before the revolt, would arrive and find no base or safe zone for them to land on. So a system was worked out. Each ship was allowed to land one at a time and refuel before leaving the planet and going back to earth with the message that they were no longer welcome on Pandora. But now only on occasion would the old research facility would pick up a ship's engine signature, but with no way of going into space there was little they could do about it.

.

.

Sighing again Jake continued on his walk. Things had changed in the time since human's had left. Many of the old human facilities had been torn down or felt to decay. Only a few stations still remained, and they were fastly reaching the end of their operational lifespan. Only the main research facility was kept up and maintained regularly, and that was only at Augustine's demand. She'd refused to abandon the facility, and instead had spent the first 3 months living there on her own. When Jake had asked her why she stayed she had shrugged and simply told him it was to valuable to let go. At first Jake had not believed her but then slowly over time he changed his mind.

.

.

Every decade Pandora was wracked by a monstrous storm season. Winds strong enough to tear trees and their roots from up from the ground, rains that stung like bullets against the skin. And flash floods that happened so sudden they could catch even the most vigilant off guard. When the storms had hit Jake had scrambled to save as much as he could, but it had been Augustine who had saved the clan. She'd told Jake that the base would survive the storms and that if everyone got in before the storms hit they would survive. That season rather than loosing a third of the clan as they usually did; they lost only 3 Na'vi. Grace had been called a hero and from Jake had heard several Na'vi men had begun trying to court her. Sighing again Jake closed his eyes. things were good, why then was he so worried?

.

.

"having trouble sleeping again?" Jake felt his blood run cold. He knew that voice, although it had been 5 years since he'd heard it or even seen its source. Turning Jake narrowed his eyes as he came to face the jet black Na'vi with the blood red markings. "What are you doing here?" grum shrugged. "just thinking." Jake cocked his head. "about what?" grum looked at him sadly. "about how if you knew what I knew, you'd want to kill yourself." Jake felt his eyes widen. "what do you know Grum?" again Grum looked at him sadly. "I know how you're all going to die. Ewya, she's going to kill you. Not just you and your clan but every Na'vi on Pandora. She's going to kill them all. Jake felt his blood freeze in his veins. "why? Why would she do such a thing?" Grum shrugged. "because, she is displeased. The Na'vi are no longer developing along the path that wishes them to. They are thinking for themselves, and now they do not seek her agreement with everything they do."

.

.

Jake shook his head. "but they do. They still pray to her, they hold festivals in her honor, nothing has changed!" again Grum smiled. "but it has sully. Much has changed. The Na'vi are embracing human thinking. They are using human methods to farm, and treat the ill and dying. They are evolving into a new culture. And it is this that upsets Ewya. You see she wanted the human's gone, and off Pandora. But when they left their knowledge within the bases they cemented their continued existence on Pandora. And although they are not here physically, their collective knowledge is." Jake's mind refused to work. "but why? Why kill everyone?" Grum shrugged. "because it worked before. Do you think your people are the first Na'vi to walk this planet? They're not. If I remember correctly they are the 6th or 7th version. Each version before them eventually disapointed Ewya in some way. So she destroyed them and started over again."

.

.

Jake watched as Grum's tattoos glowed bright red with anger. "but I've had enough jakesully. I'm tired of her throwing a tantrum when her creations start using the freedoms she gave them I'm here to say enough. I will not stand by and watch this happen. Not again, not while there is someone on this forsaken rock who had do something about it. You mister sully; you are that someone. And it is up to you to stop the invasion Ewya has planned." Jake watched as Grum began to pace back and forth. "I can't interfere Jake. You understand? The rules forbid me from directly interfering with what Ewya plans to do. But I can help you. Slip you hints and tips that could help save you and your people. And maybe just maybe bring some sense to Ewya. Do you understand?" Jake nodded dumbly his mind felt numb as he tried to process everything he was being told. Grum smiled at him again. "don't look so scared mister sully. If this works you'll be a hero. The person who saved the Na'vi from extinction. And if you fail…well no one will be around to remember. I'll contact you shortly."

.

.

Jake watched as Grum began walking away from him. as he did so Grum spoke over his shoulder. "after all what kind of being would I be if I didn't give you a chance to save your son and daughter?"

* * *

AN: WELL FOLKS. THAT'S THAT. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. LIKE I SAID I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL CONTUE THIS OR SCRAP IT. I KNOW FOR SURE I WANNA FINISH SOME OTHER STORIES FIRST. BUT IT FELT GOOD TO WRITE SOME AVATAR AGAIN.

.

I KNOW THERE ARE A FEW THINGS THAT ARE DIFFERENT FROM THE EPILOGUE OF 'A MISTY PAST' BUT I HAVE HAD TIME TO THINK AND HONE CERTAIN IDEAS. SO ALL THE CHANGES ARE FOR THE BETTER.

.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
